The Story So Far
by directi0n
Summary: AU. Set in post Season One. What happens when Regina and Emma unexpectedly exchanged bodies?
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from the show. **

**A/N: Just a little idea that popped into my head. Not sure how it will go but reviews are appreciated thank you!**

_Prologue_

The eleven elders sat around the long table waiting, cloaked and silent. These men were chosen carefully and known for their wisdom and immortality, but most importantly they were the writers of the Book. Everything that has happened and may happen is decidedly up to them, which is why they gather every century to discuss what is to come.

The large door screeched open as the twelfth and youngest elder came running in, panting.

"My apologies," he said, keeping his hood on and looking down. "I did not anticipate the journey here to be this long."

"It is quite alright, Twelve." The oldest elder said, sitting at the head of the table. "Have a seat."

Everyone else waited as Twelve took his seat before turning their attention to the oldest, or the Elder, as they call him.

The Elder looked around and made sure everyone was ready before clearing his throat. "Today we gather here, as we do every hundred years, to decide the future."

Reaching forward, he held up the Book. "As all of you are familiar, this is the Book, otherwise known as the Book of Prophecies. From here on now, everything that is to happen will be decided by us. How it turns out however, will entirely be up to the subjects involved in the prophecy themselves."

Everyone around the table nodded, except for Twelve, for he was new and it was his first meeting. As confused as he was, he quickly nodded along as well, not wanting to drag the rest down with his questions.

The meeting went on without pause, the Elder covering every year of the next century. Finally, they came to the near end.

"The last few years of the next century in this land will be a turning point, and a very important one at that." The Elder said, his grave tone drawing everyone's attention immediately.

"What is going to happen, Elder?" Five queried.

"There will be a curse, a very dark one." The Elder said, reading from the Book. "One that will transport a third of the people in this land to another."

"I-I'm sorry to interrupt Elder, but I have some questions." Twelve stammered, his interruption causing some glares to be sent his way.

The Elder only smiled at him, "Ask."

"Are we still in control of the fate of the people who are sent to this other land?"

"Firstly, you have to understand we do not control the fate of the people involved in the prophecies of the Book." The Elder replied, looking at the inexperienced elder. "We only provide the situations, how they choose to deal with it is their own free will."

Although the Elder did not answer his question, Twelve accepted the answer and sunk back in his seat.

"In this other land, things will happen and secrets will be unveiled. But most importantly, something pivotal will occur."

The Elder paused then and looked around at eager faces willing him to continue, as if to gather effect before he continued.

"The embodiment of Dark and Light will collide in the most unusual way at the most unexpected time. When this happens, the only way to revert back to normality will result in the death of either the Dark or Light."

Immediately a murmur broke around the long table as the rest of the elders discussed this revelation. The Elder kept silent and observed.

"Elder," Three stood up. "Must it come to death? Have not we already experienced the repercussions of wars in the past?"

Murmurs of agreement were supported from the rest of the elders as Three spoke.

"Hush!" The Elder silenced the elders. "I am well aware of what war can bring. But this has to happen in order for the next sequence of events to happen."

"And pray tell, what are the next sequences of events?" Seven huffed indignantly.

The Elder glared at his open defiance. "You should know by now, Seven, that the next sequence of events after the end of the next century will only be discussed after another hundred years from now."

The Elder looked around the rest of the elders, his ire clearly evident. "Our job is to write the prophecies necessary for what is to come next. We don't question why, just how. When will it happen and how will it turn out, is up to Fate and Destiny. Now if no one else has any other questions, this meeting is adjourned."

The rest of the elders quickly filed out of the room, some still grumbling under their breath. Only Twelve stayed, stalking up to the Elder and keeping his head down low at the same time.

Without a glance at him, the Elder spoke. "Do you know why you were chosen, Twelve?"

Twelve hesitated before replying. "Yes, I have a gift."

"And what gift is that?"

"I am the first of this world born of true love."

The Elder turned to face him. "So you know the soul mates of each respective person?"

"If it comes down to it, yes." Twelve responded with such confidence it fazed the Elder.

"Why are you here then?" The Elder asked, eyeing the man in front of him.

"I have a proposal. And it need not lead to the death of anyone." Twelve looked up, finally finding the courage to meet the eyes of the Elder.

The Elder raised an eyebrow. "And why are you still so concerned over this matter when I have made myself clear about it just a few moments ago?"

"Because I know something the Book does not and to do nothing about it with that knowledge in hand is against my existence, Elder." Twelve replied, desperation lacing his eyes. "I am here for a reason and it is to help the people."

The Elder studied the young elder in front of him carefully. Usually, people with such arrogance filled him with distaste and he was sure this kind of people will not be chosen for the long table. But Twelve was right, they were all here for their own respective reasons just like how they were chosen on their own respective gifts, even if it was for a limited amount of time before the next Elder takes the head.

"Speak."

And so the Elder listened as Twelve explained, surprising himself to find it in him to agree to the younger Elder's plan.

"I understand that each Elder reigns for ten years before the next one ascends as head," Twelve said. "I know it will not be you as Elder when that time comes, but I am willing to try."

"As much as I adore your idea, this is not how the story goes. Remember, we cannot change anything in the Book." The Elder sighed.

"Yes," Twelve agreed. "The Book cannot be changed, but Fate and Destiny can. As long as I am discreet, no one needs to know."

The Elder nodded, already knowing how much potential this young elder standing in front of him has. "Let us all hope that way, shall we? As for now, this is the story so far…"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was just like any other ordinary day in the sleepy town of Storybrooke. Or probably just an ordinary day to _some _people.

Emma Swan stirred awake, expecting the sunlight to hit her eyes once she opened them but was pleasantly surprised when she was met with the darkness of dawn.

Immediately, she shut her eyes again and rolled over. _More time to sleep is less time to be wasted, _she thought, curling herself further into the comfort of satin sheets and – wait.

_Satin sheets? _

Emma shot out of bed and stared at her sheets, or the sheets that she _thought_ was hers. Blinking the sleep away, she looked around frantically.

_This is not my bedroom!_

"What…?" She pondered out loud to herself as she took in the pristine black and white décor and furnished walls. "Where the hell am I?"

Noticing a window at the other end of the room, she decided to go over and have a look. Maybe it can be a clue as to where she is.

Rounding the bed, she inched closer to the window but that was when she noticed what she had on.

"Silk pajamas… what?" Emma exclaimed, horrified.

Panic gripped her as she ditched looking out the window and raced to the nearest mirror, which was in the attached bathroom of the bedroom (definitely not something she can afford).

It took a total of three beats of silence before the screech could be heard.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

* * *

Mary Margaret hummed softly to herself as she started the coffee machine and put the bread in the toaster. It had been quite some time since the curse broke and although it did take a lot of give and take (mostly give on their part), the Charmings had finally managed to restore peace in the town of Storybrooke.

Had it not been for her daughter, she would never have allowed Regina, the Evil Queen, to go away unscathed under the deal that she will never hurt anyone again.

"Why do you trust her so much?" Charming had asked Emma when she proposed this.

"Because the last person she will hurt is Henry," Emma had replied.

And it was true; they all know it. Which was why they begrudgingly agreed and Regina was let off.

Also, it was not every day you wake up and get back memories from your past after a curse was broken to find your daughter older than you but it does happen.

Truth be told as a mother, Mary Margaret does regret the time she missed with Emma in her childhood. Her first words, her first smile, her teen phase, all those moments you can never get back. That was why she wanted to make up for it while she has the time, that was why right now on a quiet Sunday morning, she can be found making the family breakfast like all other Sunday mornings.

Making her way up to Emma's room, she silently knocked. "Emma?"

There was some shuffling at the other side of the door, if only for a few seconds.

"Emma, I know it's going to be a long day for you today so I've prepared breakfast."

"Okay, just give me a minute!"

Mary Margaret smiled and made her way downstairs again, checking on Henry as she did so. It was no secret that magic has returned to Storybrooke albeit in the weirdest of ways, but with the random fissures appearing out of nowhere, Emma as Sheriff had made it a point to be checking on them first thing today.

Regina craned her neck further as she listened for any more signs that showed Snow White was still near. When she was assured she had gone downstairs, she released a breath of relief before concentrating on the situation at hand.

She, Regina Mills, was in Emma Swan's apartment, not only that but she was in the Sheriff's _body_. How the hell did that happen? She closed her eyes and tried to retrace her actions from the previous night: a lonely dinner of leftover spaghetti, some reading and two bottles of cider before she went to bed at ten.

She might have been a little too drunk to remember what exactly happened after the cider but she was sure she had just changed and crashed onto bed. The next thing she knew was waking up in Emma's bed under the same roof as Snow White and her little Charming. And _Henry_.

As if sobering up, Regina made her way to the adjacent bathroom and quickly washed up. She honestly could not remember the last time she saw her son. Was it the week before last, when Charming brought Henry over to collect the rest of his stuff? Or was it just last week, when she bumped into Henry and Emma at the grocery store? Either way, she had been living her life so monotonously that each day brought no more value to her and her job every passing day was the same as the previous one: existing.

Slipping out of the bathroom, she silently made her way to her son's bedroom in Emma's tank top and boy shorts.

Regina paused at Henry's bed as she took in his sleep messed hair and silent snore. Smiling tenderly, she reached a hand to smooth his fringe away from his forehead. _When was the last time I saw him like this_?

"… Emma?" Henry asked groggily, stirred awake by his birth mother's actions.

Regina opened her mouth before biting back her tongue when she remembered whose body she was in.

"Hi… kid."

"What're you doing up so early?"

"I have… things to do today." Honestly, Regina had no idea what time the Saviour was usually up at, but eight in the morning was considered pretty late to her.

"Oh yeah," Henry mumbled, his eyes flitting closed again. "The fissures thing right…?"

Regina frowned. _Fissures thing? _How come nobody told her anything about that? Then again the only people she had been corresponding to of late were the mail man and the grocery store cashier. It probably would not come as a surprise to anybody if they see her rotting away in her home at the mansion.

Speaking of which, if she herself was in Emma's body, was Emma in her body? Looking down at her son who had fallen asleep again, she could not bring herself to care. So what if something happened during the night that caused this sudden exchange? Right now with her son in front of her, all else can wait.

The smell of honey toasted bread wafted through the house and it reached her nose. Her stomach immediately grumbled as if in response and Regina smiled, lightly closing her son's bedroom door behind her.

As she made her way down to see Snow White setting down a plate of the bread and hot chocolate (with cinnamon) for her, she smirked.

_Seeing my son and breakfast made? Maybe being Emma Swan is not too bad after all._

**A/N: Thank you for the follows! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to update ASAP.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Emma was angry. It was not the kind of anger she experienced when Jimmy Locker tripped her and let her fall face down in the mud in fifth grade. It was not the kind of anger she encountered when she slammed the head of the school's bully into a wall in junior year when she found out he had been cropping pictures of her head onto naked bodies. It was definitely not the kind of anger she felt when the annoying kid shouted after seeing her nick some chocolate from the store (actually it was kind of her fault for stealing in front of a five year old but hey, she had been starving and that kid was being nosy).

Staring at her face in the mirror, or should she say, _Regina_'s face, Emma's ire was the combined anger of all the above scenarios. Possibly even more than that. Hastily, she ran into Regina's walk-in wardrobe and put on whatever clothes she could take.

Making her way down the stairs and grabbing the car keys from the mantel where she saw Regina place them on eons ago (at least her memory was still intact), she quickly started the Benz and drove to the place most familiar to her with one thing on her mind: _Regina Mills is behind this._

"Actually, I'd prefer coffee today. Black."

Mary Margaret stared wide eyed at the blonde sitting before her before getting up and handing the coffee mug to her. "Really? I thought you hated black coffee. You used to call it 'the drink for the heartless'."

Upon noticing Emma's blank face, Mary Margaret continued. "You know, because Regina always prefers her coffee black? So you named it after her. You always preferred sweeter things anyway."

Regina almost snorted into her coffee when she heard what the pixie haired brunette said. So Emma referred to her as heartless? _Interesting._ Though it was not like the former Queen expected any praises to be sung about her in the Charming household.

Suddenly loud and rampant knocks from the front door sounded and the two women jumped. Mary Margaret shuffled to the front door, silently grumbling. "Who could it be this early on a Sunday morning?"

Regina smirked. Oh she had a strong feeling just exactly who it will be at the other side of that door.

Emma stopped pounding when the door finally swished open.

"Regina?" Mary Margaret stared at her, incredulous. "What in the world are you doing here at eight in the morning?"

Emma was about to open her mouth when she saw a figure behind Mary Margaret. It was strange, as if you were living your life in a third person point of view like in video games. Except this was not a video game and that figure behind Mary Margaret was most definitely _not _Emma Swan.

She snarled, pushing past the petite brunette and lounging for Regina.

"Regina!"

Ignoring the cries of her mother, Emma slammed Regina into the wall, her rage building when she saw the smirk on Regina's face, _her _own face.

"Explain this, Regina." Emma hissed.

"Regina, let go of her!" Mary Margaret said, shoving herself between the two women and glaring at Emma.

Emma immediately let go, but continued to glare at Regina, who looked like she was enjoying the scene far too much in that body.

"What do you want, Regina? You already promised you wouldn't hurt any of us." Mary Margaret said, glaring at her.

In that instant, Emma felt a pang in her chest. _What is that feeling, when you see your own mother give you a look filled with such disdain and hate? _As quickly as it came, it vanished and Emma brought her gaze back to Regina's.

"I need to talk to her."

Mary Margaret sighed before shaking her head. "I'm sorry, Regina. I think it's best if you lea-"

"It's alright." The blonde interrupted, stepping forward. "I would like to speak to Ms Sw- I mean, Regina too."

Mary Margaret hesitated before nodding. "Okay, but make it quick."

She watched as the blonde strode out of the apartment, Regina following after her before the latter closed the door.

Once the door was closed behind them, Emma turned to face the Emma imposter. "What game are you playing at, Regina?"

Regina gave a shrug, examining her nails. Or Emma Swan's nails, to be exact.

"Stop examining my nails. Not everyone goes for a goddamned manicure like you do." Emma snickered, leaning against the wall with one leg backed against it as support.

Regina eyed her with distaste. "Ms Swan, if you really must be in my body, could you at least maintain some posture? I have a reputation to uphold, you know."

Almost immediately, Emma shot forward and jabbed a finger in Regina's face, smirking triumphantly. "AHA! I've made you say it. You did this whole 'exchange body and soul' thing. Now give my body back to me!"

Regina gave a mirthless laugh, pushing Emma's hand out of her face. "I'm sorry to disappoint, Saviour. But I, like you, have absolutely no clue as to what is going on."

She watched as Emma dejectedly slumped back against the wall before continuing. "But that doesn't mean I don't enjoy this."

Upon seeing Emma's raised eyebrow, Regina smirked again. "Seeing my son every day and breakfast made? It's like being Queen again, only better."

Emma closed the space between them so quickly, it caught Regina off guard when Emma grabbed her by the collar. "You and I are going to have a proper talk about this. And when I mean proper, I mean no wishy-washy remarks about the perks of being me. And when I mean proper, I mean right now."

Regina, never the one to back down in a fight, snickered into Emma's face. "I don't think so, Ms Swan. You see I, as Sheriff of this town, am supposed to investigate certain fissures."

Emma stepped back and released her hold on Regina, mentally cursing herself. _The fissures! _How could she forget? Many of the town civilians had been complaining about certain crevices seen in the middle of sidewalks and roads. Most of them were small but as of late, the crevices were getting bigger and it raised many concerns as to what caused these holes and the dangers it might bring.

Looking at Regina smirking at her however (God, it shuddered her to see her own face looking so evil), Emma knew there were important things she had to take care at hand.

"No, the fissures can wait. You and I cannot. Now move." Emma said, shoving Regina back into the house and ignoring her grunts of displeasure.

Mary Margaret watched as two women re-entered the house and the blonde made her way upstairs, Regina eyeing her carefully.

"What's going on?" She asked, approaching Regina.

To her surprise, the older brunette turned around and smiled at her. It was the kind of smile Regina directed to only Henry, one she herself never saw. A smile she hasn't seen in too long.

"It's nothing," Regina assured her. "Regina and I are- I mean Emma! Emma and I are just going to head out a little while."

Thankfully, Mary Margaret was still quite taken aback to give attention to the slip-up and Emma heaved an internal sigh of relief.

Blonde hair came into vision and Emma turned towards Regina, wanting to hurry her up when she froze, taking in the choice of apparel Regina chose for her body.

"Really?" Emma gaped. "Slacks and that overcoat?" _Since when were those even in her wardrobe?_

"Emma!" Mary Margaret, seemingly broken out of trance, rushed toward her 'daughter'. Emma watched with hidden glee as Regina's face contorted into one of annoyance when Mary Margaret fondled her clothes. "I didn't know you owned these! Why don't you wear that more often?"

"Rest assured, Sn-, Mary Margaret." Regina smirked, looking directly at Emma. "I'll be buying more of such clothes."

Emma's smile vanished as she glared at Regina.

"Okay let's go." Emma said, grabbing Regina's arm and dragging her out the apartment.

"You drove my Benz?" Regina raised an eyebrow when they reached the street.

"Yes," Emma slid into the front seat. "Now get in."

"I'm driving."

Emma looked up at her counterpart, incredulous. "You're kidding."

"It's my car, I drive." Regina huffed.

Emma laughed. "Oh I don't think so, your Majesty. Since you want to be Emma, you _are _Emma Swan. Right now, I'm Regina freaking Mills because I'm in your body. And that's reason enough for me to take the wheel. Now get in before I have to drag you."

Regina glared at herself (it did feel weird) before acquiescing and sliding into the passenger seat.

As Emma started to drive, Regina looked at her. "Where to?"

Using Regina's husky voice, Emma purred. "Why dear, to _my _place of course."


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I forgotten to include my note at the end of the previous chapter but thank you once again for the follows, favourites and reviews! Do tell me if you guys find it confusing as from Mary Margaret's POV in the previous chapter, she does not know that Emma is in Regina's body and vice versa. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 3 **

"Okay shoot," Emma cut to the chase once they entered Regina's study. "What the hell is going on?"

She cringed as she watched Regina help herself to her own cider. Regina might be in her body, but she acted _nothing _like the blonde and it was weird to see yourself not act like you.

"Do you want the truth, Ms Swan?"

"Yes," Emma growled, losing her patience.

"I have no idea."

"What?"

Regina suppressed an urge to roll her eyes. It was bad enough that the infuriating blonde was in her body and now she was acting like some half-wit? "Really Ms Swan, I believe I did not stutter. Your attention deficiency does get in the way sometimes."

"That's enough Regina!" Emma lost her temper. As if waking up in her son's other mother's body isn't the worst thing that happened this morning, Regina actually had the gall to mock her. "We both wake up in each other's bodies and you're acting like that's the most normal thing in the world."

"It is an excitement, is it not?" Regina smirked, sipping from her glass.

Emma ignored the former Mayor, burrowing her head in her hands and trying to concentrate. If Regina was telling the truth, then how exactly did this happen?

No doubt it had something to do with magic. The days after the purple cloud rolled in and dispersed itself around the town, there had been incidents.

Like the time Regina was in so much fury with her parents for not letting Henry go home with her, she tried to throw a fireball at them. But what came out was a string of moths and poor Charming had an allergic reaction to the pollen. That was when it all came to their knowledge that magic was not as they know it back in Fairytale Land That Was (not like Emma knew anything about it before).

After that, a few other incidents included the town's therapist transforming into a cricket now and then; the three (not so little) pigs running around in clothes in Henry's school, and the fairies turning the convent into a meth lab (Emma knows it's just fairy dust but that shit literally gets people high).

"What did you do last night?"

Regina looked up from her cider and narrowed her eyes. "And why should I divulge what I do in my free time to you, Sheriff?"

Emma threw her hands up in exasperation. "Oh for God's sakes, Regina! Just fucking cooperate will you? I'm close to losing my sanity here."

Regina sighed before answering. "Fine. I just read a bit and drank some cider. Then I went to bed."

"That's strange." Emma said, deep in thought. "That sounds so normal. And yet, here we are: no clue as to what the hell happened overnight."

Then she looked up straight into her own hazel eyes. "Oh my God did you have a sex dream about me?"

Regina almost choked on her cider and stared disbelievingly at her son's birth mother, as if horrified by the mere notion that she would actually _dream _about the blonde, much more have a sex dream about her.

"Don't be presumptuous, Ms Swan. Dreaming about you isn't even on my list of to-do things." Regina huffed, downing the last of her cider.

"Then what is it! Why are we like this?! For fuck's sakes I want my body back Regina, and I believe you do too. So let's figure this shit out." Emma cried out in sheer frustration.

Regina just looked at her coolly, twirling the long blonde hair around her fingers. God knows how long she hasn't done this. "Actually, I don't."

When Emma looked up at her in confusion, Regina smirked and continued. "Please don't be mistaken, I absolutely loathe being you. But if that's what it takes to get to see my son every day, so be it."

"Alright that's it." Emma said, standing up and grabbing Regina by the arm. "Since you're not giving any answers, we'll go to somewhere with answers and there is only one more place in this town."

* * *

It was just like any other ordinary day in the sleepy town of Storybrooke. Or, probably just an ordinary day to _some _people.

The diner wasn't busy this morning and Ruby Lucas busied herself at the counter, wiping away nonexistent coffee marks lest Granny comes in and snap at her for slacking.

"May I have an iced tea, please?"

Ruby whirled around to face the owner of the sweet voice before breaking out into a huge grin. "Belle! I haven't seen you around lately, how've you been?"

"I've gotten a job at the library thanks to you!" the accented blue eyed brunette smiled back, taking a seat at the counter. "It's so easy to get lost in books, sometimes I even forget it is time to go back."

Ruby grinned even wider, happy for her friend. After their first exchange at the diner a few weeks back, Belle had been coming in almost every day and they had morphed into fast friends. There were times when Belle would come to her in tears and although she doesn't say anything, Ruby knows it has to do with her boyfriend (if you can call it that), Mr Gold otherwise known as the Dark One.

It was no more secret to the town that Belle and Mr Gold were together and Ruby had seen the looks people shoot them whenever those two were on the streets, the kind of looks that show they don't understand, and never will. _Of course they won't_¸ Ruby had thought. _They will never know what it feels like to find love in the midst of fighting the darkness, fighting the beast, and fighting yourself. _

Their close friendship was not built on chemistry alone either. When Ruby finally gathered the courage to tell Belle about the beast within her, Belle had not even batted an eyelid.

"Thank you," Belle had gently cupped her hand and smiled. "For telling me about that part of you."

"You… you aren't scared? Or disgusted?"

Belle had laughed. "Why would I?"

"I took away many innocent lives because of my bloodlust! I even killed my boyfriend!" Ruby had actually cried then.

"But that wasn't you, Ruby. That was the wolf. And _you _can control the wolf, Ruby. You just have to find the strength and way to."

And Ruby had indeed found the strength to control the beast in her. Although it did take a lot of effort with deep concentration, she had managed to break past the barrier and brought her consciousness to when she is in wolf form. All these because she found the strength through Belle, the best friend and sister she never had.

"Hello, earth to Ruby?" Belle waved her hand in front of Ruby's face. "You've been stirring that iced tea for a minute!"

Ruby grinned sheepishly and handed the drink over to the other brunette. "Eager for your favourite drink?"

Belle blushed and Ruby laughed. The girl blushed too easily and secretly, the tall brunette enjoys making her blush sometimes. "It's not my favourite drink!"

"Really? Let's see, who was it that time who ordered three iced teas in a row because it was too delicious? And every subsequent time whenever she comes to the diner?" Ruby looked up and pretended to think. "Who was that… Hmm I think it was - oh it was you!"

Belle blushed even harder but laughed, swatting Ruby's arm. "That's not fair, you're the waitress here of course you know!"

"Exactly!" Ruby laughed along, their laughter erupting around the relatively quiet diner.

"Ruby Lucas!"

Ruby turned to face the booming voice of her grandmother by the kitchen entrance to see the old lady's eyes narrowed at her, hands on her hips in a typical 'granny' style. "Get that butt of yours in here. I've got things for you to do."

Ruby gave Belle an apologetic look before following her grandmother in the kitchen.

"You should stop flirting with that brunette friend of yours, Ruby." Granny said, dumping some coffee bean bags on her granddaughter's open arms.

"Not so loud, Granny!"

Granny smiled. "Lord bless this child, at least she has a sense of shame."

"I flirt with everyone. It wouldn't do well for others to overhear I focus my attention more on some. They'd be jealous." Ruby winked as she brought the coffee bean bags out to the counter.

Granny's smile was immediately replaced by an eye roll and she shouted back at the retreating form. "You're hopeless!"

Ruby's playful laugh was her reply and Granny can't help but smile fondly. Sure they do fight sometimes, but she loved Ruby too much to really get angry at her. Her granddaughter will always be her granddaughter: playful and outgoing.

Belle was gone by the time Ruby went back out, leaving behind a large tip. Ruby smiled to herself as she collected the tips and cleared the counter, reminding herself to thank her friend the next time she sees her.

Just then the door to the diner's door rang and Ruby instinctively looked towards the entrance. A stranger. A tall and handsome stranger, at that. Nevertheless, a stranger.

Ruby eyed the stranger suspiciously as he made his way straight to her at the counter. Very few visitors come to Storybrooke because it is so hidden away by forests and it isn't down on any map. The last time Storybrooke accepted a stranger, the curse broke. Who knows what the next one can bring.

"Hi," the stranger smiled and Ruby took in a sharp intake of breath. That's the bluest of eyes she's ever seen on anyone. "Is this Granny's bed and breakfast?"

"Oh, no." Ruby willed herself to focus. "This is Granny's Diner. Granny's B&B is around the corner. I can bring you over if you'd like, I have the key."

"Oh." The stranger paused, accessing her from head to toe, a smirk playing on his mouth. Ruby found herself getting annoyed, already guessing what kind of character this stranger has. _Good looks, a leering stare and that kind of smirk? A typical player and cheater, _she bet.

"Say," the stranger spoke again. "Are you by any chance… Granny?"

"No!" Ruby snapped and the stranger flashed a grin.

"I thought so. C'mon, show me what you've got."

Ruby rolled her eyes before disappearing into the kitchen, informing Granny. Granny took one sneak peek at the stranger before turning back to her granddaughter and saying, "No hanky-panky, Ruby. It's registration and back."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Granny." Ruby said, taking off her apron and pecking her grandmother on the cheek before leaving. "These kind of guys? Never."

The walk to Granny's Bed and Breakfast was short and they reached the inn in a few minutes.

Taking in the state of the old inn, the stranger commented. "I take it no one ever comes by?"

"We seldom have people rolling into town and staying for the night," Ruby replied, unlocking the front door. "Usually they just pass by."

"I see."

They stepped into the dim inn and Ruby made her way to the desk where they kept the records and keys of the rooms.

"How many nights?" She asked.

"Give me a week."

"What kind of room do you want?"

"What kind of rooms do you guys offer?" The stranger asked.

"You know, the ones with a bed and a bathroom." Ruby said sarcastically, wishing this guy can hurry up so she can get this done and over with.

The stranger gave her another smirk. "Attitude, I like it."

Ruby rolled her eyes again and tapped the pen. "Hurry up, I've got a job to do."

The stranger shrugged and kept the smirk on his face. "Anything will be fine by me, I'll let the lady choose."

"Fine," Ruby said, scribbling in the book of records. "Here's the key for Room 206."

"Pretty." The stranger took the key, examining the intricate designs it had. He looked back at Ruby and smiled. "Like you."

"Okay look here," Ruby narrowed her eyes. "If I'm another one of the girls you think you can trick into bed, I'll tell you right here and now I'm not."

The stranger laughed, a deep resonating sound from his chest. "Who said I want you in my bed? But who knows, maybe I'll want you in my heart. Right now, you're definitely on my mind."

Ruby almost choked on her own saliva at the cheesiness of the statement and she cannot help but scoff. "Well good luck in finding a girlfriend with _that _kind of pick-up line. I mean come on, we literally just met ten minutes ago."

The stranger winked. "You'll never know."

Ruby stared at the stranger as he prepared to go up the stairs, shaking her head. Some guys are so unpredictable. "Oh wait!"

The stranger turned back around and grinned. "Changed your mind?"

She rolled her eyes. "I forgot to ask for your name. It's a required field in the records."

"If you want my name, just ask it. There's no need to cook up a story." The stranger winked again.

_God, this guy is so full of himself, _Ruby sighed_, _quite tired of his antics."Name, sir."

"Daemon." The stranger replied, before heading up. "Daemon Sparks."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

The bell to the dusty shop chimed. Mr Gold looked up from his polishing of an old teapot and pursed his lips, suppressing the urge to manifest his annoyance.

After the curse broke, he had been silently relieved and also expected that the town civilians would go looking for Regina instead of him. His part in the curse had been subtle, anyway. But after Belle appeared in his shop and told him where she had been the past twenty eight years, he had planned his exact revenge. Oh he had so many ways and means to execute it, but when he went and visited Regina in an attempt to carry out his plan, he left the house that day changing his mind.

No, Mr Gold was not a man of compassion, and definitely not Rumplestilitskin either. That night when he returned home to a peeved Belle, he had assured her he had not did what he wanted to do before, and never will.

And when Belle hugged him back tightly after that, Mr Gold smiled. You see, he did not need to take revenge on Regina. Revenge had taken itself on her for him. Seeing Regina in that big empty house: so devoid of feeling and warmth, so full of solitude and seeing her try her best to put on a stoic mask and act like she had not been affected, it satisfied him.

It satisfied him to know that he had something better than someone else who went down the same dark path as him. That in his depraved version of sense, Belle was some kind of redemption for him and Regina had no one.

It was sadistic, Mr Gold knew. But then again, people feed off the insecurities of others under the pretense blanket of care and that is the sick, sad truth.

"How may I help you ladies?" He asked.

Regina spoke first. "Gold, we have a problem that needs to be solved _now._"

"Actually Rumple," Emma spoke up, folding her arms and sighing. "It's not big of a problem that must require immediate attention and rectifying. We all know Ms Swan has an unfortunate tendency to exaggerate."

Mr Gold noticed the different behaviours of both women and he looked from blonde to brunette, the situation dawning on him as he let a slow smile creep upon his face.

"Ah, I see what is happening. Nice to see plastic surgery going well on you two." He chuckled at his own joke.

"Cut the fucking crap and tell us what the fuck is going on." The brunette snarled. "I've no time for bullshit."

Mr Gold shook his head and turned towards the blonde. "My my Regina, it's terribly unbecoming to see such foul language spilling from your mouth."

Regina glared at Emma but said nothing.

Mr Gold gave an amused chuckle before addressing the Sheriff again. "Sheriff Swan, and what may your problem be?"

The brunette stared at him, flabbergasted and waving her hands around. "Uh, this? Regina and I are in each other's bodies and it happened overnight. We have no idea what or _how _the hell it got to this."

Mr Gold brought a hand to his chin and stroked his light stubble, seriously considering the situation. It absolutely had something to do with the magic he brought into Storybrooke, but this is indeed strange.

Magic usually happens what it is summoned, mostly through feelings and emotions. An exception is white magic, which contrary to popular belief, is the presence of magic already existing in a being. There is nothing to train or learn. But through his years of practice and study of magic, such pure magic can only be found in the offsprings of True Love.

True, Emma Swan was the product of the True Love between Snow White and Prince Charming, but just like it takes two hands to clap; it takes two parties for such a situation to occur and Regina was just the daughter of a prince and miller girl.

"I believe we did not come here to send you off to Dreamland." Emma's voice sent him back to reality and he glared at the blonde. Despite having Emma's body and voice, Regina's mannerisms were still prominent.

"Excuse me while I was genuinely pondering about your little mishap." Mr Gold snapped, making his way to the back of his pawnshop and retrieving a book.

"What's that?" Emma asked, peering suspiciously at the old book. It was leather bound but frailed at the edges, its pages were already old and peeling with dark yellow spots dotting them in age.

Regina said nothing, just observing Rumple with skepticism on her face as he put on his reading glasses and scanned the pages of the book.

"This," Mr Gold said after a while. "Is the Book."

Emma rolled her eyes and Mr Gold smirked. Those two can be so alike sometimes it's a wonder they don't see it. "Yeah we get it's a book. I mean what kind of book?"

"It is _the _Book, Sheriff Swan. The Book of Prophecies."

Regina looked at Rumple, shocked that he had gotten his hands on something so ancient and sacred back from their land. "How did you get it? No one has ever even seen it before except the immortals."

"This is just a replica, your Majesty. I would love to indulge you with the story of how I got it but I believe that is not your ultimate concern right now."

Regina flinched at the use of her title and she glared back.

"What? What's going on? Who're the immortals? What the fuck is the Book of Prophecies or whatever?" Emma asked, looking at the two.

Mr Gold turned back to her. "Patience is a virtue, Ms Swan. This is one of the most sacred and important books back in our land."

He traced the wrinkles on the leather cover. "Inside are all the prophecies written for the centuries before us."

"Who wrote them?" Emma asked.

"A group of people called the twelve elders. The oldest elder, usually addressed The Elder, will take the throne for ten years and major every decision for what may come. After ten years, the next elder in line becomes The Elder. By then, a new and twelth elder will be picked based on his gifts, his beliefs and his notion on the human life. And the cycle repeats."

Emma and Regina kept silent throughout, trying to comprehend the information just given to them.

"So what has this got to do with us?" Regina asked.

"Everything," Mr Gold held up the Book. "You see, because I've gotten this replica this century, the prophecies written in here stop for this century and you ladies appear at the end of the century."

"Wait," Emma paused Mr Gold. "End of the century? It's 2012 for God's sakes, we're just in the beginning of our current century."

"Time works different back in our land, Ms Swan. But I doubt you'd understand." Regina remarked sarcastically.

Ignoring the two ladies, Mr Gold continued and read from the book. "It says here nearing the end of this century: There will be a curse, a very dark one. One that will transport a third of the people in this land to another."

"Been there, done that." Emma muttered and Regina willed her with a glare to shut up.

"In this other land, things will happen and secrets will be unveiled. But most importantly, something pivotal will occur. The embodiment of Dark and Light will collide in the most unusual way at the most unexpected time."

Mr Gold stopped and looked back up at the two ladies, staring expectantly at him. He pointed at the brunette, "You Ms Swan, are the embodiment of Light. And she is the embodiment of Dark."

The ladies kept quiet for a moment and suddenly Emma snapped her fingers loudly in realization, startling Regina as she did so. "Oh! So this exchange of bodies is our… 'collision'?"

"Took you long enough," Regina muttered, still recovering from the earlier shock the infuriating blonde gave her.

Emma rolled her eyes. "So how do we get out of this mess?"

Mr Gold paused, before replying. "I don't know."

"_What_?" Regina snapped.

"Your Majesty," Mr Gold spit out. "The Book ends here. It seems that a page has been torn off." He traced a bony finger along the torn edges.

Back then, he had acquired this Book for his own selfish gains, to see if the Book of Prophecies could say anything about where his son could be. Unfortunately it was of useless help but he still kept it, in need of future use.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" A pissed off Emma cried. "Is there no way you can help us? This Book of blah is the only thing aiding and giving us _any _clue about what is going on."

"Of course I can help you, dearie." Mr Gold smirked. "But first, a deal."

"What is it?"

"Just one simple request that you cannot refuse is all I ask for."

Emma suspiciously scrutinized the smirking man. "What kind of request?"

"It will come when the time call for it, dearie."

"No." Regina cut in, shooting Emma a warning glare. "How will we know if you're not tricking us?"

Mr Gold looked over to her. "And pray tell, what do I have to gain in tricking you?"

"Oh, I don't know, my _life_? Revenge for locking up your beloved Belle?" Regina spat.

Mr Gold smiled, although it wasn't a kind one, and shook his head. "I'm in no need of that anymore. You should know how you're punished right now."

There was a beat of silence, and then Regina turned on her heel and stalked out of the shop, slamming the door behind her.

"Okay look here Gold," Emma hastily said. "I agree to your deal. You want a request, you got it. _But_¸ I am _not _going to hurt anyone, if that is your request."

"Rest assured, you won't be hurting anyone at all."

Emma examined the man before her again, carefully this time. There was a glint of something in the man's eyes she cannot quite place, yet she can't bring herself to worry about that right now.

"Deal. You find that last page as soon as possible, or do whatever it needs to be done to find a solution, and we'll see what happens next." Was Emma's reply before she ran out of the store and after Regina.

Mr Gold watched intently behind her, his hands still on the Book. Then, he took the Book and headed back to where he took it from in his shop, his cane making repetitive knocks on the wooden floor.

With just a wave of his hand, he reattached the last and final page of the Book that he had torn off moments ago and carefully replaced it back on his shelf before making his way out again.

* * *

"Okay, what was that?" Emma broke the tension in the car. "Some kind of tantrum?"

Regina did not reply, only continued looking out of the window of the passenger seat and refusing to acknowledge the Saviour.

"Look, you can ignore me all you want. But you can ignore the fact that we're in each other's bodies. We've got to tell Mary Margaret and the rest somehow."

"No." Was Regina's curt response.

"Okay," Emma mock sighed, turning into the street of her apartment. "Since you want to be me so much, I guess you have to be the one to do girl's weekend shopping with her later on."

"WHAT?"

Regina's screech caused Emma to step on the brakes in shock. "Jesus Regina!"

"I'm not going anywhere with Snow." If looks could kill, hell, Emma would be in ashes right now.

Despite her fear, Emma laughed at the thought of a grumpy Regina and over enthused Mary Margaret while she shops for 'grandmother' clothes, as she once heard Regina refer to it.

Regina narrowed her eyes. "I'm not going, do you hear me?"

"Then c'mon," Emma said, getting out of the car. "We're telling them."

Regina inner debated with herself for a while, before giving up and following Emma up the stairs to the apartment. She can do many things, and a façade is what she does best. She could easily pull off being Emma if she wanted to, all for her son. But because of her son, she cannot bring herself to lie to him one more time. To him, his whole life had been a lie from her and if there is one thing he had grown to hate is a liar. She knew that even if she were to be kicked out of that house later on, at least she had a modicum of compensation for her past sins to him. If that is what it takes to get her son to trust her again, no matter the long the time, it is worth it.

Prince Charming, although he preferred going by the term David now, sat with his wife and grandson at the dining table. He looked from his daughter (or supposedly that was his daughter) in their ex arch enemy's (as supposedly referred to by his wife) body, to a sulking Emma (which he knew was actually Regina sulking but it was so rare to see Emma smile these days, it was hard to tell the difference).

"So… Emma is in your body and you are in Emma's?" The boy, having just woken up, forced himself to focus.

"Yes Henry," Regina smiled, happy that at least her son was speaking to her with more than two words in a sentence.

"But..." Mar Margaret stammered. "How did this happen?"

So Emma proceeded to tell her what happened earlier this morning and their trip to Gold's shop.

"You made a deal with him?" David raised his defenses, concerned.

"Relax David," Emma assured them. "I've made the necessary precautions."

They sat around the dining table, looking at each other and taking in the information. Suddenly the oven dinged and the smell of baked chocolate reached everyone's noses.

"Oh!" Mary Margaret startled and got up. "My cupcakes." With all the hype that Emma and Regina brought in, she had completely forgotten about the cupcakes she had been making.

Emma broke into a smile and punched the air. "Thank God! I swear I'm starving."

She bounded over to the cupcakes which Mary Margaret had left it on the kitchen island to cool and leant in, taking in the smell.

"God Mary Margaret, you haven't baked one of these in like, forever." Emma kept her eyes closed, smiling as she took in the aroma.

When she heard no reply, she opened her eyes only to find her family staring at her in an unreadable expression (save for Regina who plainly rolled her eyes).

"What?"

David opened and closed his mouth, trying to find a reply but Henry cut him first.

"It's just that I've never seen Mom like that before, so…" Henry scrunched up his face, trying to find the word that can best describe this in his eleven year old dictionary. "Happy."

Emma paused. _Shit, _she had completely forgotten she was in Regina's body and portraying her emotions through Regina's face. She looked right at Regina, sending a silent apology. But she could tell the other woman was too overwhelmed with emotions herself at her son for calling her 'Mom'.

Truth be told, Regina had always been 'Mom' to Henry, even when he moved into the Charming household. Although the boy never outwardly spoke it, there were other ways that he would show it. Like the way he liked to arrange his books in alphabetical order while the rest of his room can be akin to a freaking clothes labyrinth. Or like the way he cut his steak into pieces first before eating, something his adopted mother had helped him to do from when he was young until the time he was old enough to do it himself.

"You look pretty when you smile, Mom."

Emma watched as Regina smiled, a genuine smile she only ever saw Regina show it once and it was to her son when she fetched Henry back to Storybrooke from Boston.

Henry looked up at his adopted mother with curious eyes. "Do you even remember the last time you smiled like that?"

Immediately, Regina met Mary Margaret's guilty gaze over her son's head. Oh she remembered it as clear as if it was yesterday. When she found happiness with her first and _only _love, before Snow had to step in and ruin it all.

The tension at the dining table was so thick, Charming stood up and quickly stalked over to Emma.

"These are delicious!" He exclaimed, biting into one and trying to break the ice.

"I want one!" Henry bounded over, leaving the two women alone.

"Regina… I-"

"Don't speak." Regina put up a hand and turned away. "That's your problem, Snow. You talk too much."

With that she went off to join her son.

* * *

"We need to talk about this." Mary Margaret found the courage to talk again after her brief encounter with Regina while they ate the cupcakes. "We can't just continue life as it is with Emma and Regina in each other's bodies."

"As much as I hate to, I agree with Snow." Regina said.

Emma and David looked at each other, and suddenly David sputtered. The three women and one boy stared at the man as he tried to control his laughter.

"Em-Emma, you have something on Regina's nose." He forced out amid his laughing.

That was when the rest noticed it too. Henry burst out laughing and even Mary Margaret cracked a smile. All except for Regina, who was embarrassed at others seeing her own self acting so crass.

"Okay that's enough." She used her mayoral voice and dragged Emma to the bathroom. Pointing at the sink, she said. "Wash it off now. I've had enough of my body being the punch line of all the jokes in this house because of your rogue behavior."

Emma begrudgingly complied but not before looking into the mirror and guffawing. Due to her voracious, she had ate three cupcakes in a row within the ten minutes they spent eating and no doubt, the edges of her mouth was smeared with chocolate and there was a large spot of chocolate on the tip of her nose.

It was refreshing, as if she was seeing a side of Regina she had never seen before, but then again this is only physicality.

Turning to face the other woman, Emma smirked. "Nice to see you looking flawed for once, your Majesty."

"So you think I'm flawless?" Regina returned the smirk.

That was when Emma caught herself. "Wh-what? N-no I don't mean it that way!"

"Sure you don't."

"I'm serio- What are you doing?"

Emma watched as Regina's eyes zeroed in on the spot of chocolate on her nose. The way Regina stared at it caused Emma's heart to thump faster, not knowing what to expect. Her palms started to sweat as Regina slowly brought her eyes back up to meet Emma's and there it was: the dilated pupils of her very own hazel eyes.

Then swiftly, Regina brought a finger and swiped off the chocolate on Emma's nose and brought it to her mouth.

Inhaling a sharp intake of breath, Emma watched enraptured as Regina swirled her tongue (her _own _tongue) over the tip of her index finger until there was no more trace of chocolate.

"What?" Regina stared at her innocently, using Emma's puppy dog eyes. "I've always wanted to try Snow's baking since I was her teacher, but never in a million years will I do it in front of her. Besides it's my nose."

Emma stared, unable to make a sound as Regina stepped out of the bathroom.

"Oh," the other woman replied, turning back. "And tell her to add less sugar. She's not as sweet as she thinks she is."

As the former mayor disappeared back out, Emma collapsed against the sink to calm herself down, and trying her best to ignore that throbbing between her legs.

**A/N: Hey so sorry for the late update! I'll be trying to make my chapters lengthier now as I'm so piled up with work. I'll be raising the rating in later chapters due to sexy times and I do hope you guys liked this chapter! Oh and, all mistakes are mine!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Regina stared into the darkness as she lay on the rickety bed, whose sheets smelled too much like the blonde and proved to be an annoying distraction. The storm raging outside the night was incessant and unyielding, but it hardly contributed anything to her insomnia. Fate is a funny thing, she thought. Six months ago, she would not have imagined herself in the Charming household for more than an hour. But look where she was now.

Earlier that day after much debate and consideration, they had finally reached a mutual agreement. Regina had been against it, naturally.

"Me? Stay at the _Charming's _apartment?" She had scoffed. "Not even when I'm reduced to ashes."

"Then what do you suggest?" Snow had pursed her lips as if Regina had been the one to come up with such a ridiculous idea, which irritated her to no end.

"Why is _my _house not possible? It's big and spacious and nobody has to give up their bed to sleep on the couch." Regina shot Emma a look, who seemed just as frustrated as all of them, save for Henry, who had went up to his room to do homework.

Emma looked at her parents, nodding. "She does make some sense."

"She has magic, Emma. We don't know what she'll do to you."

Regina was livid by now. "I have agreed to not use magic for the sake of my son, or do you not remember?"

"I do," Snow said. "I just don't trust you."

"Mary Margaret," Emma started. "Regina is right. She hasn't use magic in a while and we all know she will not, for Henry."

"Emma, you don't know her like I do. She probably has something up her sleeve. She might even be the person behind this body swap!"

Regina rolled her eyes at the sheer ridiculousness of that theory.

"But she's not, I assure you. I've been to Gold's and we both know there's more to this than just plain magic."

Snow sighed, walking up to her daughter and reached out to hold her daughter's hand. It took all of Regina's being not to gag as she watched the same Snow that had her fiancé killed touch any part of her body.

"Do. Not. Touch. Her." Her words came out so menacingly possessive, Snow immediately retracted her hand and Emma gaped at her with a look she can't place. "That is my body, Snow White, and I absolutely detest the fact that your daughter is in it. But it is still _mine, _and I think we made it clear a long time ago I do not like you on anything that I call 'mine'."

This then sparked a full blown argument which involved the consecutive shouting of both erstwhile royals and left Emma and David exhausted on the couch, having tried but failed to stop the inevitable, and all they could do was listen as the women traced history.

Finally, it stopped only when Henry came running down, having been eavesdropping the whole while.

"STOP!" He had forced his way between the two and yelled. "This _isn't _the way to solve anything!"

The two women looked at him and Regina stepped back and away, hiding her embarrassment to have lost it in front of her son.

"You guys go on and on about the past but guess what? It's over and gone. You can't turn back the clock, you can't re-cast the curse, Emma can't be the Saviour twice! You see, that's the thing. All of you guys are so caught up in your losses, you fail to see that that's the root of all your next mistakes."

And there it was: the immaturity of the actions of adults highlighted by the truth in the words of an eleven year old. Which was why Regina finally gave in and agreed, albeit begrudgingly, to stay at the Charming's household until they figure a way to switch their bodies back.

The storm outside was almost like a maelstrom now, and Regina got out of bed to peer into the abyss of darkness outside. As she slipped back under the covers, she felt her motherly instincts kick in as she wondered how her son was coping in the storm. And as much as she tried not to, she found herself wondering how Emma was doing on the couch downstairs.

* * *

"Emma?"

Henry's voice was just above a whisper as the rain patted down noisily on the windows. Emma looked up from her place on the couch to see her son standing at the foot of the stairs, hair still mussed from sleep.

"Kid? What're you doing up? It's one in the morning."

"I'm scared." He said, snuggling up beside her.

Emma gave an amused chuckle, marveling in wonder how a simple storm can reduce this wise kid back to well, a kid.

"What're you laughing about?" Henry asked.

"Life." She answered. And it was true. It almost seemed like yesterday she was holding her Starbucks coffee and walking down the streets of Boston as a bail bondswoman and now here she is, staying in a town full of fairytale characters and being the hero of the story.

Henry was silent for a moment and she looked down to see his big chocolate eyes gazing up at her.

"What?" She asked softly.

Henry said nothing, only bringing a tentative hand to her face and tracing her cheekbone. That was when she realized he had not come down to look for her.

"Mom used to let me snuggle up with her whenever there are huge storms in the middle of the night." Henry said, still lightly running his short fingers over her face.

"Why did it stop?"

Henry turned away, ashamed. "I started believing she was evil."

"And now she's not evil to you?" Emma held her breath, hoping the boy would not take it the wrong way. Thankfully, he didn't.

"I mean, she used to be the Evil Queen. But even that had a reason behind it. Ever since the curse broke, I realized that in my whole life, she has just been… Mom." Henry said sadly, and Emma felt a tear drop onto her arm.

"Hey…" she said comfortingly, pulling him further to her. "Everyone makes mistakes at some point in their lives. Your mom's made mistakes, you've made mistakes. God knows the kind of mistakes I've made. Without mistakes, people wouldn't be able to thrive."

Henry nodded and sniffed. "Do you think my mom is evil? She did so many bad stuffs to you before the curse broke."

Emma seriously considered the question and thought about all the encounters she has had with the brunette since she came into Storybrooke. "Honestly, no. I knew that she has some issues when I first came, but never to the extent of evil."

"Why? Have you seen evil before?"

Suddenly, Emma was glad for the darkness that acted as a veil for her. If she were her twelve year old self now, Henry would be one of the lucky kids she got insanely jealous of that got into a good foster home. She did not want her son to know she had met with the face of evil at just an age older than him onwards, much more let him know what kinds of evil. "Let's just say compared to the evils I've faced, your mom's actions towards me is just a modicum of a fraction of them. Nothing more."

At that instant, there was a loud knock upstairs, as if something was dropped, which shocked them both and they jumped.

"What was that?" Henry whispered, fear coursing through his veins.

"It's probably just the wind. Go to sleep." Emma shushed, stroking his head softly.

Feeling safe in his birth mother's arms, Henry closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep.

"Goodnight, Henry."

Through his closing lids, he smiled sleepily at his adopted mother's dark eyes and soft smile. "Goodnight, Mom."

* * *

Emma stretched sleepily before she felt the ache on her neck. Damn, she had forgotten how uncomfortable the couch was. Glancing at the clock, it was just a little past seven. Making sure not to wake the sleeping boy on her chest, she gently guided his head onto the pillow and made her way to the bathroom.

Just as her hand reached for the door knob, a voice she knew all too well spoke. "Where do you think you are going?"

A hand flew to her chest in reflex and the other silenced her mouth from shrieking in surprise. "Jesus fucking Christ Regina, you scared the shit out of me."

"Where are you going?" Regina leant against the door frame of Emma's room, eyes trained on Emma.

"To use the goddamn toilet, what else?" Emma snapped out, irritated. What the hell did the other woman think she was doing, creeping up on people using the bathroom. So early in the morning at that.

"Well, you can't. Because you're in my body."

"Regina, this is ridiculous. I haven't bathed since yesterday and I'm feeling dirty."

She sighed as Regina only raised an eyebrow in response. "Look, I'm sure you're dying for a bath too."

"Of course I am, that's why I'm here." Regina replied, walking right into Emma's personal space. Being in Regina's body, Emma realized, she had lost her height advantage. Looking up into her own eyes which were in a hardened gaze under Regina's control, she tried to control her raging heartbeat.

"I have a proposal." Regina said, the wind from her breath a light caress on Emma's nose.

"Wh-what?"

Regina said nothing, only smiled (Emma never knew she could look this creepily evil) and held up a sleeping eye mask by her finger.

* * *

"This is ridiculous." Emma said as she faced the darkness, hearing the water run in the shower as Regina tested the temperature.

"It's the only way, dear." Regina purred.

Emma grimaced. If Regina were in her own body now, she knew that would be said with her trademark sultry voice. Instead there Regina was in her body preparing the shower, and here she was, blinded by an eye mask and standing naked, feeling exposed.

"Why can't I just shower with my eyes closed?" Emma jumped as she felt lukewarm water suddenly hit her chest.

"Because," Regina started. "How am I to know you wouldn't peek and do stupid things with my body?"

Emma didn't reply, her mind immediately heading into the gutter and thinking. Now that she mentioned it, Emma realized she _actually _literally could see Regina's body naked. It was no secret the brunette was one pretty hot woman, and with all those power suits and killer heels, Emma had wondered more than once what was beneath those clothes…

A snap beside her ear sent her crashing back to reality and Regina breathed into it, "Concentrate."

Nodding frantically, Emma bit her lip and tried to suppress a moan. As Regina ran her hands down her own body's legs, Emma felt herself slowly reacting.

_Oh my god, _she screamed inside. _My hands are actually touching Regina Mills' legs! _

A few more silent minutes passed as Regina worked on her own body in the sequence she knew how. Everything was going well and Emma was actually enjoying the sensation as if it were a massage when she felt soft hands rub her breasts.

"God!" She gave an unexpected yelp and immediately regretted it after, ears burning red in embarrassment.

"Stop moving!" Regina said in irritation, hands still moving around her own breasts before moving down to her taut stomach.

"Do you seriously always bathe so… sensually?" Emma whined, still trying to slow her breaths. But her efforts were to naught as Regina moved down to her inner thighs.

"Don't touch!" In reflex, Emma swatted the hands away and jumped back.

"Ms Swan!" Regina huffed. "That is my body you're telling me not to touch. I know every inch of it and it is just simply nonsense if you think you can keep me from maintaining it the way it is just because you're in it."

Emma turned away, embarrassed. She hadn't meant to get away. In truth, Regina's movements were just so slow and deliberate coupled with the thoughts she had been having (because God knows how long it has been), she had been a little more than turned on. And she would rather die before letting Regina find that out.

Just as she turned back around and opened her mouth to apologize, ice cold water hit her right in the face. Yelping in surprise, Emma jumped and blocked the attack, pushing off the eye mask in the process.

"Regina!" She shrieked, turning her face away from the relentless Antarctica attack and reached her hands forward, attempting to snatch the shower head from the other woman. After a few failed attempts, she felt around for the shower tap and finally ended the war by shutting off the water.

She stood there, unwashed shampoo and soap dripping down. Emma swiped them away, hands running on her face and body. But that required touching Regina's body and looking at it, and Emma had not realized her death sentence until her hands had practically smoothed her arms, neck, stomach before stopping on her breasts. That was when she remembered exactly _who's _breasts she were touching.

_Oh shit_, Emma thought as she froze in place. She stared slack jawed at the heavy mounds and perk dark nipples under her hands. _I'm feeling Regina Mills' fucking breasts. _

Emma slowly looked up, eyes widening in raw fear when she saw the other woman glaring at her with such intensity and anger. She gulped and offered a sheepish smile, "I mean… we're both women… right? You have what I have and…"

She trailed off as Regina took two slow steps towards her, her face blackening with every breath. Emma made a mental note to smile more if she ever gets back into her own body because man, who knew her own face can be so fucking terrifying.

There were three counts of silent tension, and Emma thought she could be alright, that everything will be okay and that she can walk out of this bathroom alive. But the deafening shout that followed after, that will later serve as the alarm for the rest of the house, which made Emma's skin crawl, proved her wrong.

"EMMA SWAN!"

* * *

"So she just bathed you, and then proceeded to shout at you?" David whispered as they stood at the sink, Emma washing the breakfast plates and him drying it off, their backs to Regina who sat at the breakfast table reading the paper, a hot mug of coffee by her side.

"Something like that," Emma whispered back. "But you cannot tell Mary Margaret. She'll freak out."

Just then Henry bounded into the kitchen. "What's for breakfast?"

"This." Regina smiled at him and pushed the cereal box toward him.

Henry smiled back in awe at his mother. "You're letting me eat Frosted Flakes?"

"Unfortunately, it's the only thing this house has. You know I won't jeopardize your health with all these sugar. But once in a while is okay." Regina's tender smile returned but soon turned into a concerned frown when she noticed her son picking at his cereal he had poured into a bowl.

"What's wrong?"

"Mom, can… can you walk me to school today?" Henry mumbled his ask, head down facing his cereal. Before, Mary Margaret had been the one to walk to school with him but that was before she reinstated herself as the new Mayor and resigned from Henry's school.

Regina felt tears brimming in her eyes but controlled them, her heart bursting with happiness as she watched her son's hopeful eyes turned on her. During the days of the curse, Henry had always chose to either take the school bus or walk to school himself because he "did not want to be seen with the Evil Queen".

Although she had a nagging suspicion that Henry wanted her to go just because she looked like the dreaded blonde now, she quickly pushed it aside and agreed.

"Henry, you know I would love to."

"Awesome! Thanks, Mom!" Henry punched the air then turned towards his birth mother and grandfather. "Emma, can you come too?"

And there it was, the tension in the room reappeared as Emma shot a look at Regina (who until now still refused to look at her), the earlier morning's events replaying in her head. "Sure thing! Just gotta get these plates done."

"Leave it to me," David gently placed a hand on her arm, his eyes relaying a different message. _Go sort things out with her. _"You go."

Emma slowly nodded, as she followed Regina and Henry out, the bowl of cereal sitting forgotten on the kitchen island, halfway eaten.

They walked down the streets, three in a row with Henry chatting noisily as usual, Emma trying her best to keep the boy entertained and Regina taking every chance to bring Emma down with snide remarks (which served as revenge for the incident earlier that morning). Emma accepted them without complaint, assuring herself she would be pissed too if she were in Regina's shoes. The three of them were so caught up with each other; they were oblivious to the stares and whispers of the town civilians at them.

"… and there are tall buildings and busy people." Emma replied when Henry asked about the time she went to New York. "The subway is kind of dirty though, but the vandalisms are sometimes pretty funny."

"You should know," Regina shot. "I'm sure you contributed to some of them."

Emma was about to bite back a retort when a groan from Henry distracted her.

"Oh," Henry grimaced as he clutched his stomach. "I need to take a crap."

Just like that, the tension between the two women was temporarily forgotten and they immediately huddled over him.

"There's still time," Emma said as she glanced at the time on her phone. "Granny's is just across the street. Maybe you could use the washroom there."

Regina and Henry nodded and they immediately crossed the road into Granny's.

As Henry ran to the washroom, the two women sat silently by the counter, waiting.

"Emma!" Ruby came running out from the back kitchen, enveloping the blonde in a bear crushing hug. "I haven't seen you for so long! How is my best girlfriend?"

Regina froze in place as the tall, lanky brunette hugged her and her face morphed into a scowl when she caught Emma's smirk over Ruby's shoulder.

"Regina," Ruby, ever being the polite girl, formally acknowledged the brunette. Then she turned and whispered into the blonde's ear. "So how did you like that dildo I gave you months back? Does it work well?"

This time, it was Regina's turn to smirk. Who knew the blonde's fixation involved rubber and lube?

"Ms Lucas, I think you've mistaken me for someone else." Regina cleared her throat and straightened her back, regal as ever even in another's body.

"Re… Regina?" She watched as Ruby's expression contorted into one of confusion and then into shock as Emma crashed into her from behind and an exclamation of "Hey Ruby!" left her mouth in her own voice.

Slowly, Ruby turned around. "You're… Emma?"

Ruby gaped, trying to take it in as she looked from the grinning brunette and stoic blonde. "What… what happened?"

"Body swap," Emma-in-Regina's-body explained. "We're in each other's bodies now. We don't know how or why, but we'll be finding out pretty soon."

Ruby nodded, still looking at the two with skepticism as she moved to her place behind the couter.

"Okay that's enough, Ms Lucas." Regina rolled her eyes. "I believe we're not in a museum and I'm not an artifact for you to examine in excruciating detail."

Ruby finally turned towards Emma-in-Regina's-body, convinced. "Yeap, she's definitely Regina."

At that moment, the bell of the diner dinged and Ruby rolled her eyes when she saw who entered. She leaned over the counter and whispered to Emma-in-Regina's-body, but loud enough for Regina-in-Emma's-body to hear. "That's the new guy that came to town yesterday."

Emma turned in the direction Ruby discreetly pointed at and gave a low whistle. "Wow, that's a looker. No wonder you noticed him."

Ruby gave a frustrated sigh. "He's one of _those _guys, you know. If you get what I mean."

Regina narrowed her eyes at the stranger as he scanned the place and took a seat beside the glass window of the diner.

"Get rid of him, Ms Swan. Any stranger is a threat to this town."

"We're on the same page, Regina. But we can't just get rid of him, that'll make him suspicious of us."

Regina huffed, before turning to Ruby. Of all the town civilians that gained their memories after the curse broke, Ruby Lucas was one of the rare few that still treated her with a fragment of respect. Although she did not know why, and probably never want to, Regina expressed her silent appreciation in leaving large tips and being a tad bit polite to her than others. "Ms Lucas, would you care to do _us _a favor?"

Ruby nodded, prompting Regina to continue.

"Watch him for a few days, see what he does. If he gets suspicious, it's best if you inform the Sheriff."

"Yeah," Emma said, gesturing to Regina. "Inform _the _Sheriff right here. She'll settle it."

"Hot mocha, please."

A deep voice from behind interrupted the trio and the two women turned around to face the subject of their conversation, while Ruby just plainly rolled her eyes and got to making the beverage.

"Ladies," the stranger winked and grinned. And Regina hated to admit it, but he really was handsome. "I'm sure we haven't met. Daemonic Sparks."

Just then, Henry appeared by their side. "Moms! Quick, I'm gonna be late if we don't leave now!"

Emma grabbed Henry's hands as Regina moved to tuck in his unkempt shirt as Henry himself looked up to examine the stranger.

"Henry, what did I tell you about presentation?" Regina lightly admonished.

Daemon nodded knowingly as the scene unfolded before him.

"Who are you?" Henry asked curiously.

"Daemonic's the name, kid." Daemon kneeled down so that he was eye level to the young boy. "You have a lovely pair of mothers, Henry. How long have they been married?"

"Um actually," Emma started. "We're not together…"

"And never will be." Regina snapped at the stranger, grabbing Henry's other hand. "Now if you'll excuse us, mister. Thank you."

Daemon stepped back, a smirk on his features as he watched the blonde take the lead and pull her son along with the brunette, who shot him an apologetic glance and head out the diner.

"So are they divorced?" He asked Ruby the waitress when she passed him his drink and who only proceeded to ignore his question, leaving him be.

_Weird town_, Daemon thought as he headed back to his table with his hot mocha.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

Leon Black sat in the dusty garage, flipping through a magazine with the radio serving as background noise. He sighed, giving up and dumping the magazine on the pile of the rest of the unwanted papers and reached into his mini fridge for a can of beer. It was only eleven in the morning but who fucking cares, he thought. Even in the days of the curse, people seldom came to the garage. His boss, Michael Tillman, even considered shutting it down at some point.

But after the Sheriff had found Michael's alleged biological children (which he initially denied to be his), he had started spending more time with the two kids. And after the curse broke and everyone gained back their memories, the two kids, Hansel and Gretel, were indeed his and he almost never goes the garage anymore, leaving it to Leon to manage it.

Today however, there was a customer.

"Hi, is this the auto shop?"

Leon surveyed the man who stepped in. He was a tall brunet with a strong physical build, but with sky blue eyes that looked like they conceal something.

"Yeah, whaddya want?" Leon answered gruffly.

"There's been some problem with my vehicle," The man replied, pointing to a small automobile parked outside the garage. "The engine keeps sputtering."

Leon said nothing, just walked forward with his beer in hand and went to examine the engine.

"Isn't it a bit too early for alcohol?" The man raised an eyebrow.

Slamming down his beer on the hood of the car, Leon turned towards the man. "Isn't it a bit too nosy of you to give a shit about other people's business?"

The man laughed and put his hands up in defense. "Sorry man, just trying to strike a conversation."

"Well don't." Leon bit back, turning back to his examination of the engine. "Drive the car in. My tools are inside."

Watching as the man got in and started the car, there was indeed sputtering as the man maneuvered the jerky vehicle into the garage.

"So what's the problem?" The man asked as he got out of the car.

"Malfunctioning battery," Leon replied. "I'll have to check it for ya."

The man nodded, moving away to allow the petite man to work on his vehicle.

After a few moments of silence, Leon broke it. "So are ya new in town? Haven't seen you before."

"You can say that," the man replied. "My name is Daemon Sparks."

"Leon."

"So Leon, how long have you been here?" The man answered, reaching into the mini fridge and helping himself to a can of beer.

"Yeah, make yourself at home," Leon muttered, bending over the ignition system of the car before answering the Daemon guy. "Long enough."

"So you know what you're doing right?"

Leon narrowed his eyes and glared at the grinning man. "What you doubting me, man? Well if you're so smart do shit yourself."

"Hey hey hey!" Daemon hurried and stopped him from walking away. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I'm just worried. This car is my only way of transport."

Leon pulled his arm out of the other guy's grip. "Yea well, think before you spit next time. I've had enough of people treating me as if I were their fucking dog."

_Fuck this, _he thought bitterly as he worked on the spark plug wires, thinking back about his time in the Enchanted Forest.

_Diablo_…

He can almost hear that sultry voice purr his name, stroking his sleek black feathers. He remembered thinking how good it felt to be Maleficent's favoured pet, to be better and at a higher position than all those dumb goons who think they can please their Queen better than he does.

"_Idiots!" _

He remembered crowing along with delight as Maleficent lost her temper at their ineptitude of failing to carrying out what she asked them to do. But all that changed when Maleficent found a new interest in her menagerie of unicorns and left him be. From then on, he was only treated as nothing more but a servant: secondary, and useful in a useless way.

He was gleeful though, after the curse broke and he remembered to look for his Queen. When he found out that she had been slayed in dragon form by the same Saviour who broke the curse, he had mixed feelings. On one hand, he mourned for the death of the only woman who ever held a special place in his heart. On the other, he was satisfied that he had been avenged. Now, he just felt numb.

"It's done." He said, slamming down the hood of the car. "That'll be a hundred and fifty. We only accept cash, by the way."

Leon watched as the man took out his wallet and placed three hundred dollar bills on the table, smiling up at him. "Consider the rest as tips."

Leon eyed him suspiciously. "I wasn't exactly the nicest person to you today. I ain't accepting money for something else."

Daemon dropped his grin and walked to Leon, standing a good head and a half taller than him. The air stung with trepidation as Leon stared up at the guy, suddenly regretting his earlier hostility.

Daemon then bent down so that he was low enough for his breath to hit the other guy's face, flashing a mirthless grin. "You're right, Mr Black. I need a favour from you. A favour you can't refuse."

* * *

Almost more than a week had passed since their bodies had swapped and honestly, Emma was enjoying every bit of it. She had dressed up in the former Mayor's power suits and strutted around town, shocking people with her paroxysms of laughter. Then she had went to the library and proceeded to borrow erotic material, discussing with a flustered Belle about the genres of eroticism.

She had even got kicked out of Granny's by Granny herself the day before. Well technically it started with her visiting Ruby while she was on break and then making a bet with her that she can piggyback the tall brunette with Regina's petite physical build (not that she was going to admit that she examines the woman's guns secretly in the bathroom). Even though it was embarrassing to be thrown out on the street giggling like a small kid and Granny shouting after her, at least she won a week's free supply of coffee and bear claws.

People did eventually find out about how the Sheriff and ex-Mayor had an unfortunate case of body swap, which much to Emma's chagrin dissolved all the fun, and proceeded to knowingly greet her with "Sheriff" even though she had Regina's face.

Of course, Regina found out about every one of these incidents and took her own revenge. You see, since Regina was stuck in the Charming household, she had busied herself with whipping up new recipes for her son (but in order to do this, she had to do so for the other Charmings which she didn't mind in expense of her son).

Although Snow usually picked through her food with skepticism (but later still admitted it was great) and Charming just ate in silent content, Emma and Henry were usually the ones who asked for second helpings. Now she would do anything for Henry and cooked what she liked, but when it came to Emma, it didn't matter if she magicked the food to make it tasteless for her, or saltier (which she watched in blatant delight as Emma's face changed once her tongue touched the spoon). After that, Emma never asked for seconds anymore.

Regina hated to admit it but she had morphed into a routine in the Charming household. Every morning, she would wake up to Snow's less-than-savoury blueberry pancakes and walk Henry to school with Emma. Then Emma would go to the station to investigate more about the fissures (but recently and thankfully, they had disappeared just as sudden as they appeared) while she went to grocery shop for _real _food (instead of the frozen ones stocked up in the Charmings' fridge) before going back to her own house to tidy up because God forbid dust to settle in her home. Then she would head over to Henry's school to pick him up only to find the irritating blonde (technically now a brunette but that she's still a blonde at soul) already grinning up at her and waiting.

Then they'd hate over to Granny's for an ice cream or some iced latte (in her case) before heading back.

Regina eyed Emma suspiciously as the other woman squirmed in her seat as they sat today at their usual booth, waiting for Ruby to come with their ice cream.

"What did you do this time, Ms Swan?" Regina immediately hissed when their son went to the washroom.

"Wh-what? Nothing!" Emma chuckled nervously. "Seriously Regina, take a chill pill."

Her eyes widened though and Emma quickly ducked under the table, causing Regina to give a yelp of surprise as the other woman grabbed her legs and hid behind them.

"Ms Swan!"

"Ms Mills?" Granny asked, still a bit doubtful of whether she was acknowledging the right person.

"Yes Eugenia," Regina sighed, attempting to kick her legs free from the other woman's hold on them. "I'm sure the news has spread around town."

Granny nodded, placing her and Emma's ice creams down on the table and Henry's sundae to his place opposite them in the booth. Then she cleared her throat. "Sheriff, I know you're under there."

There was a moment's hesitation, then Emma crawled out from under the table none to gracefully (much to Regina's embarrassment because after all, it is _her _body) and grinned sheepishly at the elder woman.

Granny narrowed her eyes at her. "No more antics I hope, Sheriff."

Emma saluted and nodded firmly. "Affirmative."

When Granny finally left them, she heaved a sigh of relief and slumped against the seat of the booth.

"I'd hate to know what you've done to Granny." Regina started, already expecting the worst.

Emma took a deep breath then said it all out in one breath. "IsortofgotkickedoutofGranny'syesterdaybecauseIpig gybackedRubyandwesortofknockedthingsover."

"WHAT?"

"Mom! You ordered ice cream? That's a first!"

Emma breathed out through her mouth, saved by Henry as he got back from the washroom and slid back into the booth sitting opposite his mothers.

"Well, I was in a good mood before, but not anymore." Regina replied as she glared at Emma.

Henry expectantly looked toward his birth mother and gave him a look that he obviously got from his adopted mother.

"Emmaaaaaaaa," he whined. "What did you do this time?"

"Nothing too serious, kid." Emma winked and Henry broke into a smile, digging into his sundae.

The rest of the afternoon passed without incident as the trio made their way back home.

That night just as Regina was preparing for bed, a soft knock sounded from the bedroom door. She opened it to see herself dressed in Emma's tank top and boy shorts and she arched an eyebrow. "It being the ninth night, I know what I should expect in concern of your sleepwear but somehow I still find myself surprised whenever I see my body dressed in such… pedestrian clothes."

Emma assessed her own body in silk pajamas and replied "I'm no different myself."

Regina rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here, Ms Swan? It's late and I need my sleep."

"So do I," Emma said as she pushed past Regina, dragging her blanket and pillow along with her. "The couch's not comfy and I miss my bed. Besides you've had this room for a week, it's my turn."

Regina remained at the doorway and folded her arms. "If you think I'm actually going to move to the couch, you're solely mistaken."

Emma ignored her, fixing her pillow beside Regina's and settling comfortably in the bed. "Oh God," she moaned. "This is the sex. I've never felt so comfortable in my _life_."

"Can that even sound the least bit appropriate," Regina said as she closed the bedroom door and made her way over, standing at the foot of the bed. "Get out of the bed, Ms Swan."

"No can do, honey boo." Emma smirked, already having rolled over on her side and closed her eyes.

There was a still moment, then Emma felt the bed dip behind her and her eyes shot open. "What are you doing?"

"Why Ms Swan," Regina drawled, reaching over her side to turn the bedside lamp off. "Since you insist of staying in this room and that I'm not leaving it either, we'll just have to make do."

Emma froze as she felt the older woman shift behind her, her heartbeat starting to race.

"I trust you'll keep to your side of the bed?"

Emma gulped, controlling her pulse before daring to speak. "Wouldn't dream of leaving it."

"Good."

And with that, the two women descended into silence and eventually, slumber.

* * *

"Mom," Henry burst into Regina's room. "Have you seen my -"

He stopped in his tracks as he looked at the sight before him. On the bed snuggled closely beneath the covers, were his _mothers_. Regina had her back toward Emma and Emma had an arm sprawled over Regina's waist, pulling her closer. What was funny was that his adopted mother had a hand over Emma's as well, as if clutching her protectively in sleep.

"Kid, it's too early," Emma mumbled into blonde tresses. "Go back to bed."

"Emma? What are you doing in my mom's bed?"

It took four seconds before his mothers realized their compromising position.

"Oh shit!" Emma scrambled away from Regina. "Regina I'm so sorry, I was unconscious by sleep you know that!"

Regina stretched and yawned lazily, while Emma looked on with wide eyes_,_ waiting for the inevitable. But surprisingly, it did not come.

"You need to work on your boundaries Ms Swan," was all Regina said before she turned to her son. "Henry, if you're looking for your socks I've put them in your second drawer."

Henry looked from nature to nurture before flashing a grin at Emma and thanking his mother then rushing off.

Regina got up and stalked past Emma, with the latter immediately following her tracks.

"So you're not pissed?" Emma probed.

"Why would I be?"

_Because we fucking cuddled and I thought that was something Regina Mills does not do? _"Because I... crossed my boundary?"

Regina stopped and gazed at Emma before breaking eye contact and replying. "No." Then she disappeared in the bathroom, leaving a very confused (and relieved) Emma in her wake.

One inside, Regina stared hard in the mirror into hazel eyes. The same eyes that looked at her with determination when Emma rescued her from the fire, the same eyes that made a promise and gave assurance at the mines to bring Henry back safely, the same eyes that gazed upon her with a look no one has ever looked at her with. A look that she haven't yet deciphered.

Slowly, she traced the face that she had been calling hers the past 9 days and wondered what it was like to touch it with her own hands. She remembered the first day she emerged downstairs with braided hair. Emma had took one look at her and gaped.

"What?" Regina had asked self-consciously. It had been years since she had long hair and even longer since she had them in braids and she thought she had lost her touch.

"I look beautiful," Emma blushed then laughed, realizing how that sounded. "I mean, I never put my hair in braids and I have never seen myself look like that before. You know, I'm going to hire you as my hairdresser when we get our own bodies back."

For some reason, that remark had ignited something in Regina and although she said nothing, it was certain her heart fluttered.

_No,_ Regina thought as she turned away from the mirror and stepped into the shower. _I can't indulge in something that is not there. And never will be._

* * *

Mr Gold took his first sip of coffee before the he heard the bell to his shop chime. Annoyed, he stood up and prepared to lash out at whoever had come in because clearly, he had put up the 'closed' sign not five minutes ago. Making his way out to the front of the shop, he frowned at the figure standing before him.

"If you did not notice, the shop is closed."

"Mr Gold, right?" Daemon flashed his grin at him.

Mr Gold narrowed his eyes, an uneasy feeling washing over him. _Why did this person seem so familiar? _"Do I know you?"

"Nope." Daemon said, inspecting the various items in the shop. "But I have something you want. No wait, let me correct that. Something you _need_."

Daemon took the box he had been holding and set it on the glass mantel, opening it. "Look inside," he gestured, watching Mr Gold's every move as he peered in.

"The globe…" Mr Gold trailed off disbelievingly, attempting to touch it.

But Daemon swiftly snatched the box back, narrowing his eyes. "I don't think so."

"Who do you work for?" Mr Gold snarled. "And what do you want?"

"You don't need to know the former," the younger man replied. "But I'll tell you what I want. And if you want this," he held up the box. "It's at best you co-operate."

"You're not from around here, aren't you?" Mr Gold asked, examining the younger man.

Daemon said nothing, only smirked and shook his head. "The longer of my time you waste is the longer of your time _I _waste."

Mr Gold stared hard at Daemon. "Speak."

And speak Daemon did.

**A/N: Thank you for everyone who read, favourited, followed and reviewed this story! I know this update is quite soon but I've got time on my hands today so why not? Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and all mistakes are mine!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

"Hey."

Regina turned swiftly around from her place in the kithcen, caught by surprise. "Ms Swan? What are you doing here?"

"I should say the same for you." Emma replied, her socked feet padding over to the other woman, peering over her shoulder. "It's four in the morning."

"I noticed since the house had run out of frozen pancakes yesterday morning, I might as well whip up something lest everyone starves at breakfast. It's been a while since I've last made cinnamon cupcakes too. Did I wake you?" Regina replied, still placing her full concentration on hand mixing her batter in familiar ease.

Emma said nothing, only leaning against the kitchen island, silently observing Regina's movements through half lidded eyelids, still not quite awake. Over the past few days, it had been considered a norm that she had been sleeping back on her own bed even if it was with Regina. Although she knew Mary Margaret was not fond of it, she secretly liked it.

Regina might have been the well feared Evil Queen and ex-Mayor in her time, but to Emma's pleasant surprise, the woman was a sucker for snuggling. She remembered the second night they slept on the same bed. Emma had woken up in the middle of the night due to an uncomfortable jab in her ribs.

When she looked down, she realized that Regina Mills had turned on her side somewhere during sleep and curled up into her, causing the other woman's elbow to jab into Emma's ribs. Initially annoyed, the blonde had tried to get the other woman away.

"Regina, wake up! You're poking me."

"I… I hate your body…" Regina mumbled, obviously drunk on sleep.

"Huh?"

"You're too tall, Em… Emma. I can't reach my knees…"

And although Emma was baffled, she was equally amused as she watched Regina in her own body, blonde tresses sprawled behind her fanning the pillow until she herself fell asleep.

When she confronted the other woman the next morning about the night before, Regina being Regina, denied it.

"What? Oh please Ms Swan, I do _not _do cuddling."

"But you were literally curled into this ball of soft plush beside me." Emma protested. "And you called me 'Emma'!"

Regina only proceeded to glare at her, then stalked up to her and hissed. "You will _not _tell anyone about this, Ms Swan."

Emma leaned back and smirked. At least she knew she didn't dream about the previous night. "Or what?"

Returning the smirk, Regina just coolly shrugged. "Or I don't know, none of the double fudge brownies I'm going to bake for Henry later?"

Emma's eyes widened. Regina Mills was many things but one damn fine good baker she was. "Whaaaaaaat? Okay I promise! I won't tell!" She whined and pouted.

Even Regina could not resist that, as she shook her head in what Emma perceived was as endearment. "Sometimes, I question your real age."

And that ended the conversation. It became almost a routine how every night, Emma would let Regina snuggle up to her and the next morning they will end up tangled in each other. Many a times there will be nights where Regina whimpered in her sleep, memories that came back to haunt her as nightmares. Emma tried her best to soothe the other woman, even placing a kiss on her forehead like one of her nicer foster parents did when she had a nightmare. Regina's silent cries would eventually stop and she would return the favour, pulling Emma closer to her which the blonde secretly loved.

Like she promised, Emma never told because damn, those brownies were fucking worth it. Through their secret nights (as Emma liked to call it), Regina and Emma had somehow settled into a comfortable camaraderie and not even Mary Margaret was complaining anymore.

Watching as Regina carefully poured the mixed batter in the cupcake pan, Emma did not tell the other woman that it was the feeling of something missing that urged her awake, and how her heart sunk when she opened her eyes to find herself in an empty bed. When she draped her arm over the sheets to Regina's side of the bed, she had found it cold and God knows she cannot fall back to sleep without knowledge of where the brunette had went to.

"No," Emma answered in Regina's sleep laden voice. "I just needed to use the toilet and you weren't there."

Regina looked up. "Nice to know you remembered to answer."

Emma grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, I spaced out."

"Remind me again why am I not surprised." Regina said, turning her back to place the cupcake pan in the oven and missing the fond smile Emma shot.

As she began clearing up, Emma stepped beside her. "Let me help," Emma said.

"It's not necessary I-"

"I want to."

Slightly taken aback by the determination in Emma's voice, Regina slowly nodded. "… Thank you then, if you must."

They worked in a comfortable silence, Emma doing the dishes while Regina wiped the kitchen counter. It felt oddly domestic, but both women reveled in the simplicity of it. By the time they were done with each of their respective jobs it was half past four in the morning. They sat side by side by the kitchen island, the hot mugs of instant coffee that Emma made accompanying them.

After a moment of silence, Regina spoke. "Thank you."

"It's fine, instant coffee is easy."

"No I mean… for that night."

Emma furrowed her brows and looked toward Regina in confusion. "That night…?" They had shared so many nights of late it was difficult to decipher which one she was referring to. But Regina was currently giving her a look she knew all too well. _Henry_. Then it dawned on her.

"That first night… During the storm, it was you… wasn't it?"

"Yes…" Regina admitted. "I was so shocked I knocked something over."

Emma continued to survey the other woman. "Why were you shocked?"

Regina hesitated, before she spoke. "After everything I've done to you before the curse broke, constantly pitting myself against you, threatening you, giving you the poisoned apple turnover, I never expected you to… say I was not as evil."

Emma watched as Regina looked at her with raw emotion in her eyes. "You're not as bad as you think you are, Regina."

"You don't know the people I've killed just by the flick of a wrist back in the Enchanted Forest, Ms Swan."

"So?" Emma countered. "Like Henry said, that's all in the past. Why do you still brood over it?"

Regina turned towards her with a hardened gaze. "Why do you still brood over yours, then?"

Emma stared slack-jawed at her, unable to come up with a reply for the longest time. "It's… It's difficult to forget something that is the start of your life."

"Childhood." Regina agreed, remembering the times with Cora when she was a young girl. "And you blame me."

It wasn't a question but a statement.

"No." Emma confirmed. "I don't. Now that I'm living with my parents, it's just really confusing. Everything might look okay on the outside, heck they might even think it's okay now, but it's not. There are still so many unspoken words that are dying to be said, but the thing is, nobody wants to hear it. Ignorance is bliss, right?"

"But if I didn't cast the curse, you wouldn't be sent to this world and facing hardship." Regina replied, not daring to look up at the other woman. It might be her own chocolate eyes she will be looking at, but it was Emma's soul she was looking into.

"Correction: if my parents didn't decide to put me in the wardrobe, I wouldn't be in this world. But because I was here and because I faced what I had to overcome, I am here right now. I am _me._" Emma stressed.

Regina took in this revelation, as she finally dared to lift Emma's hazel eyes and look into her own dark brown ones. "I don't understand…"

"Stop berating yourself," Emma silently shushed her. "We're all not who we were anymore. This Regina, the Regina I know, she's _nothing _compared to the infamous Evil Queen I've heard complaints about. The Regina I see cares a lot about her son. She hides behind this hard exterior but inside she's actually this big ol' softie. _And_ she bakes the best goddamn double fudge brownies. They're even better than the concept of Heaven, if there is a heaven. "

Regina smiled through tears at that, chuckling softly. Emma smiled back, continuing.

"This Regina I know, she might be harbouring old devils, but to me she's still so fucking beautiful. To be honest, I'm really glad you're Henry's mother. There is no better parent I can ask for."

And then it happened, slowly but surely, Regina's lips found its way to hers in one movement and lightly pressed against Emma's. And God, it was surreal. It was like all the sappy romantic comedies Mary Margaret forced her to watch with in the days of the curse. Emma felt herself responding eagerly to the kiss, her thudding heartbeat the only thing rushing in her eardrums. She felt more than heard Regina hum contentedly as she swiped a tongue along Regina's lower lip, asking for entrance which was granted almost immediately.

Their tongues danced its sensual song, as if they had been doing this for the longest time. Emma's hands found its way to her own blonde locks and pulled Regina flushed against her, another arm wrapping around her waist. She would have thought it be weird, kissing your own physical body like a twelve year old would to a mirror. But no, all she felt was Regina. Regina everywhere. Her smell as she enveloped her, her soft moans as Emma traced circles with her hands on her back, her smile as Emma felt her lips tilt up against her own. Regina's hands were wrapped so tightly around her torso and kissing so fervently, with so much emotion, it was difficult to breathe because Emma's heart felt like it was going to explode.

When air finally drove a wedge between them, they parted breathless, foreheads remaining glued together.

"There is." Regina panted.

"Huh?"

"There is one more better parent," Regina smiled up at her and Emma felt herself melting all over again. "You. You and I, and _our _son."

Emma felt her heart flutter at the words and smiled, leaning forward to steal another peck. "Nice to know you remembered to answer." She mimicked Regina earlier.

Regina grinned devilishly. "Sorry, I was distracted."

Emma laughed at that, the first genuine laugh she gave in weeks. And as she watched the woman before her laugh back in kind, she cannot help but fall harder.

_Our son._

* * *

Emma strolled along the docks, deep in thought. It has been approximately two days since the kiss and they had not talked about it. The morning of that day seemed to play out pretty normally but she cannot help but feel that there was something wrong. Regina had been distant, replying her only when needed and giving quick, albeit unsure, smiles to her assuring that she was alright.

That was when Emma knew Regina was afraid. _She's retracting back into her shell. _She knew about Regina's history with love, Mary Margaret, who had been reluctant at first, had given her a brief outline although not too detailed. Through other sources, although not confirmed, she found out that her own mother had been the reason why Regina's fiancé was dead which made things way too complicated than it already was.

Emma sat down on the bench and leaned back, sighing and staring up at the clear blue sky in the chilly fall weather. _How nice would it be if we could control our own fates. _

"If we could that, life wouldn't be fun anymore."

The deep voice startled her and she whipped her head to look at the dimpled grinning figure above her, realizing she had spoken her thoughts out loud.

Emma narrowed her eyes. "Daemonic Sparks right?"

Daemon smiled and lightly scratched the back of his neck. "Well, it's actually Daemon."

"Then why'd you introduce yourself to us as Daemonic?" _Man, this guy is weird. _

Daemon laughed and sat down beside her. "It's just… you sort of remind me of my mom and she always calls me that." Then he turned towards her. "She liked to coif her hair too."

Emma nodded, reminding herself it was Regina's physique Daemon was talking about. "What happened to her?"

"She's dead. And you don't need to apologize, it happened long time ago." Daemon replied, looking out into the horizon.

They sat in silence for a moment before Emma asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Fishing!" The brunet answered brightly, pointing to a fishing rod set up nearby which Emma had not noticed earlier. "I went to the visitor center and they said the docks is a good place for a neat catch."

"Fishing, huh. So that's the reason you came to Storybrooke, I suppose?" Emma replied.

"Sorta. I like travelling, so anywhere pleases me." Then Daemon looked at her, silently surveying her.

"What?" Emma asked suspiciously. "I'm not interested, if that's what you're implying."

Daemon gave a hearty laugh. "Relax, Regina."

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Emma stilled, trying to recall if she or Regina had ever introduced themselves to this stranger.

Daemon smirked. "Well, let's just say I did my homework at the Storybrooke Historical Museum, Mayor."

_Ah. _Well, guess she had to play along. Emma shifted uncomfortably. "I'm not Mayor anymore."

"I heard. You're the Sheriff now, right?"

It was better to let this stranger who was new to town believe that, so Emma nodded.

"You know," the brunet continued. "All those pictures in the museum back when you were mayor, you looked… unhappy. You look prettier when you smile."

"I know." Emma whispered, more to herself than to Daemon, remembering all the rare moments she caught Regina's smile, back before they had their bodies swapped. Whether it was from reading a book, talking to Kathryn or looking at Henry, Emma always thought the brunette looked exceptionally captivating when she smiled.

"Daemon," she spoke. "Have you ever been in love?"

Daemon gave her an amused look, before answering. "Love? That's a tricky question. I must say I haven't… yet. You?"

Emma hesitated. She did not know why she felt like opening herself up him, this man whom she just met, who rolled into town a week ago, and who proved himself not knowing a thing about love. But maybe that is the reason why she decided to talk to him about her burdens, even if he wouldn't care at the end of the day.

Everything felt so simple while talking to Daemon, who knew nothing about the curse, nothing about magic, nothing about True Love's kiss whatsoever. It was so easy to forget and act as if she was just a normal person, coincidentally meeting this guy at the docks, and they will be talking about things they wouldn't tell their closest family and friends about. Which was why Emma opened her mouth and spoke the words she hadn't dared say since the first time she felt them.

"I'm in love. With… Emma." Emma said, hoping she won't make any slip-up about the names.

Daemon raised an eyebrow. "Emma…? You mean the domineering blonde woman you were with at the diner the other day with Henry?"

_Domineering indeed. _"Yes. But I don't think it's going to work out."

"Why?"

"Love is four letters and a syllable, but it is a big word. There is so much meaning behind it. If you love someone, there has to be commitment and trust and most of all, sharing. I can see she's afraid of all these. Look at us now, I haven't even told her and yet she is pulling away just because she felt that little bit of emotion. Imagine the horrors if I ever told her." Emma answered, sighing.

"Tell me, Regina. Do you believe in something called 'true love'?"

Emma stared shocked at Daemon, suddenly afraid that this guy is not as ordinary as how she perceived him to be. But then Daemon continued.

"My mother used to read me fairytales as bedtime stories when I was little. They always ended with the prince falling in love with the princess and sealing the deal with true love's kiss. I was fixated with the idea of finding true love, but when I asked people, they told me to give up and that true love doesn't exist. I was confused as to why people would reject something so blissful, then I realized why.

You see, as people grow up they find their first love, but then after some time they realize it's not what they're looking for and in the process, they get hurt. Then after some healing, they get back out there and they try to find another love, only to get hurt. Again. So, the cycle repeats until people become discouraged and they give up on the idea entirely, only putting it in books because it's all a hoax. But the problem with people is that, they think the idea of 'true love' is the concept to ensure a happy ending. But no, there is always an after to the happy ending. That's why people gave up, because all this while they have been looking for something that isn't there."

"So…" Emma spoke. "What then, is true love? If it's not 'the happy ending', as people call it."

Daemon flashed his grin. "To me, True Love is the love we finally settle on. We can have countless of lovers before, and the final lover we will ever have will be our true one. Doesn't matter what the other person has done, because we feel full. With them, we feel all the parts that were missing with the lovers before and we feel complete. With them, we can hand over our hearts and bare our souls at the same time, we can sacrifice ourselves for only the promise that they'll be alright. With them, we give. So much.

There is no right or wrong in this world, only agreement and disagreement. Same thing about love, there is no right or wrong person, only the one you choose."

Then Daemon turned to her with a look of all seriousness that she has ever seen him with, and asked. "So Regina, who is your True Love? Who do you choose, and most importantly, is the cost worth it?"

Emma stared into those sky blue orbs, seeing Daemon Sparks in a new light. Who knew that this guy can impart so much yet seem so nonchalant about matters of the heart.

Then she turned to the setting sun before her and murmured, "Have you ever wondered why the sun taunts us with darkness after knowing we can't catch him beyond the horizon?"

When she got no reply, she turned to her side only to find that Daemon had been long gone.

And so was his fishing rod.

**A/N: Hey guys! As always, thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites! We're moving on with the story and I know Emma and Regina are kinda slow burning but bear with me. I'll be sort of busy for the next few days but no worries, my late nights will be set aside to write this. All mistakes are mine and I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

"No."

"Emma, pleaaaaaaaaase!"

"No."

"Ms Swan…"

"No! I have beliefs, okay?"

"And pray tell exactly _what _sort of beliefs can prevent you from watching a simple movie?"

"For starters, it is _not _asimple movie, it's a movie about vampires and werewolves and I don't know whatever the hell because I grew up not believing in this kinda stuff."

"Well, that's funny considering you're in a town full of fairytale characters and last time I checked, we're quite real." Regina scoffed.

"I'm not finished! _And _Daniel Radcliffe is way hotter than Robert Pattinson."

Regina frowned in confusion. "Whoever they may be, I'm sure they are of no relation as to why you shouldn't watch the movie."

"Still, nope. And don't give me that puppy eyes kid, it'll never work on me."

Henry pouted. "But all my friends are talking about it and they said it's nice!"

"Everyone was talking about Harry Potter and it's _incredible _but I don't see you watching it!" Emma countered.

"Harry Potter's not exactly my kind of thing." Henry replied.

"My point, exactly."

"Ms Swan, can't you just indulge your son a little?"

There was a pause in momentum, and then Emma gave up.

"_Fine_," she sighed. "Just this once kid, all because your mom managed to evoke guilty feelings in me."

Emma rolled her eyes at Regina's satisfied smirk and slumped against Regina's goddamn comfortable sofa, sighing loudly again. After much debating, the trio (more like duo, since Regina couldn't care less about Snow White's opinion) had finally convinced Mary Margaret that it was "perfectly okay and no one will be scorched to ashes" when they stay at Regina's mansion for the weekend, under the insistence that Henry missed his old room (which _was_ true, and not just an excuse to get away from living with her overprotective parents because Emma felt that she needed space as a twenty-eight year old adult).

So here they find themselves on a Friday night at eight after dinner in Regina's unbelievably dust-free mansion, on a rainy fall night (it had been a wet season), huddling close by the electric fireplace in pajamas and blankets on the living room couch.

"Yes!" Henry pumped his fist in the air, breaking out into a mini dance.

"But just this once!" Emma affirmed.

"Still good enough," Regina smirked.

"Mom, can we have popcorn and ice cream?"

"Ice cream kid, seriously? It's freaking Yellowknife outside!" Emma involuntarily shivered, pulling the thick blanket tighter around her tiny frame. She had begun to love being in Regina's body as the weather gets colder, just because Regina is so petite it was easy to just curl up into a ball and snuggle beneath the warm covers as Mother Nature begins to enter the period of white.

Henry scrunched up his face, slipping the disc into the player. "What's a yellow knife?"

Emma laughed. "Are you kidding? It's like, the coldest city in Canada!"

"You could have just said Antarctica. It's the coldest place on Earth."

"Yeah, but Canada's the largest country in the Western hemisphere _and _the second largest in the whole world thus my point still stands."

"How encouraging to see that you got your facts right for once, Ms Swan." Regina mockingly joked, coming in with a huge bowl of popcorn and a mug of hot chocolate, topped with whipped cream and cinnamon of course.

"Thanks, Mom!" Henry happily accepted the hot chocolate.

"What?" Emma whined, watching with envy as Henry sipped the hot beverage and gave a satisfied 'ah'. "None for me?"

"You are given hands and legs for a reason. Go make it yourself." Regina coolly said, settling herself at the other end of the couch.

Emma, who was too comfortably settled to get up again, just gave up. She had been looking forward to this movie session, even though some of her enthusiasm had been dampened when she found out that Henry wanted to watch 'Twilight', but nevertheless she still had hope. Mostly because Regina was not so distant anymore and they were back to how they were. Before the kiss, that is. It was confusing and frustrating Emma to no end, but at least they were on talking terms.

"So, how cold is Yellowknife?" Henry asked as he pressed play and the opening sequence began, placing himself between his two mothers who instinctively shifted closer to the boy.

"It has an average winter temperature of a-boot -28.9 degrees Celsius, which is a-boot -20 degrees Fahrenheit." Emma smirked proudly. "I read Reader's Digest, you know."

She watched as Regina and Henry stared at her weirdly.

"Why are you pronouncing 'about' like that?" Henry asked.

Emma stared. "Really? You don't know Canadian stereotypes? A-boot, about? _Zed, zee_?"

Their blank expressions stared back at her for a moment. Then, Henry perked up. "Oh! You mean like, tomato tomahto?"

"What? No! I mean… Okay you know what, forget it. I feel like an awkward fish slapping on land."

The other two kept silent again and Emma felt her face redden. Then Regina spoke, "You do realize that your predilection in attempting at what most people call _jokes_¸ which is failing by the way, is starting to get a bit tedious."

It was a blatant insult and Emma rolled her eyes, slinking further into the blankets which at that moment served as a protective fortress against the outside world.

"Whatever you say, Regina. I can't help it if I like Canada and all its beautiful landscape, even if _someone _doesn't even know about its existence." Emma defended.

"For the record, I _do _know about Canada," Regina snapped. "Only I don't sink myself into making stereotypes that might be deemed insulting."

"C'mon Regina, they're harmless. I bet Canadians, heck not only Canadians, even the rest of the world has American stereotypes too."

"It might be harmless to you, Ms Swan. But it might be harmful to the person you're directing it at."

Then that was when Emma realized Regina wasn't on the same page as her anymore and she turned to look at the other woman trying to unveil the hidden message, but who was at that moment adamant on fixing her eyes at the television screen and avoiding her gaze.

"Shhh, moms! The movie is starting!" Henry shushed them, oblivious to the tension between his mothers, the bowl of popcorn somehow finding its way onto his lap.

_We'll continue this, _Emma thought to herself as she dragged her eyes to the screen.

* * *

Expectedly, Henry fell asleep halfway through the movie and his head dropped against his adopted mother's shoulder. Surprisingly however, Emma found herself drawn to the show and she watched right till the end, finishing the rest of the popcorn. When the ending credits rolled onto the screen she looked toward Regina and Henry, cannot help but smiling fondly at the two as they lay huddled against each other fast asleep in the dark living room, the only source of light coming from the flickering television screen.

_So it is as the poets say, _Emma thought. When you look at yourself from a third person point of view, everything becomes clear. Like how a person puts glasses on for the first time, finally seeing things for how it is without the blurred edges, which represented prejudice.

Seeing her own body in juxtaposition with her son's, there is absolutely no resemblance at all. Biologically, Henry inherited most of Neal's physiques. But she prefers to believe in the idea that Henry looks like Regina instead. His chocolate brown eyes and equally brown hair, adding on to his occasional eye roll and snarky remarks which he clearly got from his adopted mother, people will think Henry is Regina's birth son at first impression instead of hers.

Not that she minded.

She moved slowly, careful not to wake mother and son as she got up from her place on the couch and turned the TV off, plunging the living room in darkness. After some clearing up, she carried Henry to his own room who was completely dead to the world when he was asleep (this he inherited from his birth mother), and tucked him in placing a kiss on his forehead before closing the door.

When she got back down to the living room, Regina had stretched out on the couch, still deep in sleep. Emma silently laughed to herself, carrying Regina bridal style to the master bedroom and placing her gently on the bed, as if she were a fragile monument piece.

Then she stood still for a moment hesitating, before she finally decided. _Fuck it, _Emma thought climbing into bed with Regina.

Propped up on one elbow, Emma watched as Regina slumbered, the only time she can see the brunette in such peaceful state. _Sleep is such a huge promise_, Emma mused. It's the reason why she always makes sure she never stays the night after a one night stand, why she never take naps in the bus, why she can only fall asleep once she's assured she's in a familiar place.

Sleep shows the most vulnerable side of the human body's subconscious. When you fall asleep, you let your guard down to what can happen around you and to you, while you enter the void. It is the body's language of trust. When Emma was younger, sleep to her was a means of escape. Something she can have control of to run away from the harsh reality of abuse. Sleep to her was an introduction as to how death would be like: still and empty.

But now looking at the woman before her, Emma knew sleep to her was a whole new different meaning now.

To let herself fall asleep beside Regina is to open herself up to someone else, something she vowed never to do again. To let herself fall asleep beside Regina is to trust the other woman not to kill her in her sleep, something she easily gave the first night they slept together. To let herself fall asleep beside Regina is to commit herself to this, because Emma knew that one she gets used to something, it is difficult for her to let go of it.

Which was why she took such a long time to get over Neal, but after years of battling, she did it. Letting someone new in is dangerous, she conceded. You take a gamble and willingly put yourself in risk of hurt again all for that one percent chance.

Wrapping an arm around Regina's torso, Emma scooted closer to the other woman and laid her head on Regina's shoulder; the same shoulder Henry slept on moments before.

"Tell me," she whispered groggily, sleep overtaking her. "Tell me what you're afraid of."

She closed her eyes, feeling the other woman's steady rise and fall of her chest beneath her arm.

"Regina…"

* * *

"Good morning!" Daemon cheerily greeted the elder man once he entered the shop, the smell of baked bread enveloping the air.

Mr Gold narrowed his eyes at the man. "To what do I owe this special visit, Mr Sparks?"

"I see you've done some research." Daemon laughed, holding out the paper bag of bread he had bought from the bakery earlier on. "Want some? It's the first batch, thought you might be hungry."

"Why are you here?" Mr Gold reiterated.

"My offer I made days ago," Daemon answered, chewing. "Deadline's up, my man. Tell me your deal."

Mr Gold gave a slow smirk and passed the counter to stand beside Daemon. "Your deal is too good to be true. The globe in exchange for a favour, surely there is more to it than it meets the eye."

"You know, you look like some wise old man. But you overthink like a housewife when her husband goes to the bar."

Mr Gold felt his anger burning but forced it down, his face remained stoically calm. "Before I make any decision, tell me where you got the globe from."

"Really?" Daemon laughed again, which was a sound Mr Gold was beginning to abhor. "That's your only concern? Well if you _must _know, I got it from Leon Black. You know, the guy from the garage?"

Mr Gold closed his eye and paused to think. Ah, he remembers now. Leon Black gave him the impression of rude, cold and disinterested. Although Mr Gold had no idea who Leon Black was back in the Enchanted Forest, he was sure the guy had something to do with Maleficent given how he had practically combed the place and asked around for her after the curse broke. One could only guess. If the globe was gotten from Leon Black, that means Maleficent had been the one in possession of it back then.

"So, what's it gonna be?" Daemon drummed his fingers on the mantel impatiently. "The globe or cowardice?"

Upon hearing his words, something in Mr Gold snapped and he snarled, "I am _not _a coward. I'm just being careful."

"Careful about what? I've already told you the favour, which is pretty harmless to you, admit it. In exchange, you get the globe. Everyone wins." Daemon said.

Mr Gold surveyed him carefully, whoever this guy was, he is definitely not as simple as he looks. "I agree."

Daemon broke into a huge smile. "Fantastic! Rest assured the globe will be given to you once you do what I asked you to. You remember the terms, don't you?"

Mr Gold gave Daemon a hard stare as the younger man put a finger to his lips, winking. "Know that I don't go back on deals with people."

Daemon nodded, smirking. "I don't doubt that."

Then he turned and headed out the store, leaving the bread on the mantel which by then had lost its crisp and gone cold.

* * *

Regina woke up to the sight of her own sleeping face just inches in front of her. Startled, she jerked back and then froze when she felt a weight on her waist and upper thigh. That freaking Emma Swan had wrapped around her like a cocoon again. Giving up, she stopped trying to wriggle out of the other woman's grasp.

_I'll let myself indulge just this once._

Regina studied her own face, never knowing how obvious the scar on her upper lip was without makeup. Emma looked so peaceful in sleep that Regina's heart clenched. Inching forward, she placed a light kiss on Emma's lips, like how she would only kiss her son's forehead when he was fast asleep back in the days of the curse. Because then no one could see her weakness. Regina's eyes shot open when Emma responded, lightly nibbling her bottom lip before her tongue snaked out, asking for permission.

Before she could stop herself, Regina allowed access and she cursed herself immediately after doing it. Letting herself revel in the feel of Emma's tongue against hers for a minute, she finally recomposed and pulled away.

"Don't." She hoarsely said, getting up from the bed.

Emma stared at her. "Where are you going?"

"To start the day, Ms Swan."

Emma was livid, she had had enough. "So you're just going to ignore the elephant in the room, huh? Pretend we weren't making out just twenty seconds ago."

With her back to Emma, Regina closed her eyes and steadied her breath. "If the elephant is big enough to block you from sight, then yes."

"Well guess what," Emma snapped back, getting up from the bed. "It's fucking huge and it's suffocating the both of us. Why can't you see it, Regina? What exactly are you afraid of?"

Immediately, Regina was plunged back to the night before. She had been half asleep when she curled up on the couch, but gradually start to become fully aware of her surroundings once she felt Emma pick her up and carry her to the bedroom.

She felt her heart racing when the bed dipped and then there was a moment of prolonged stillness and silence. Just when she was about to drop the act and open her eyes, she had felt Emma slide closer to her and whisper the same words.

"_Tell me, what you're afraid of?"_

"_Regina…" _

"Regina!" Emma snapped her fingers at her. "Don't space out on me. What are you afraid of? Tell me, please."

Regina glared at her. "I'm afraid that Henry will wake up to no breakfast because of your incessant shouting. For God's sakes, it's seven in the morning."

"Stop deflecting the question." Emma's voice was a dangerously calm and suddenly, Regina felt fear when she looked into her own chocolate brown eyes.

_So this is what the plebeians felt like when they looked at me, _she chuckled dryly.

Emma searched her eyes for a moment, and then as if not finding what she was looking for, turned away dejectedly. "You know what? Forget it."

"Emma," Regina started, catching Emma's wrist before she got the chance to walk away.

Emma smiled at her, although it was a sad one that tore at Regina's heart. "You called me 'Emma'…"

Ignoring her, Regina shook her head. "Look, it's just very difficult for me to face all these new feelings. I… I haven't felt this way in a long time. In retrospect, I know how this is going to end and I don't want to go down that road of hurt and rejection anymore."

Emma shook her head and cupped Regina's cheeks. "Regina, don't you see? I'm scared too. I'm fucking terrified. You don't know how many times I've spent just looking at you considering if you're worth it or not. And every time I try to push these feelings away, I'll see something that takes my breath away like your smile, or your laugh, or just the way you look at Henry and I'll fall even harder. And every moment spent falling is an agonizing wait as to when I will hit the ground and let reality crash its harsh cruelty on me."

The room was only filled with the sounds of their breathing as Regina took in Emma's words, tears threatening to fall yet again. How can she tell Emma she feels the same way too, and so much more. Emma to her was the first rays of sunlight breaking through the dark sky, was the reason why her heart was capable of speeding up again, and was the epitome of light in all its figurative sense.

Yet, she might be the reason for Emma's demise and she will never forgive herself should anything bad befall on Emma. She had been in the darkness for so long that it became a part of her, just like how a poet is handicapped without his pen and a pianist is without his keys. In the end, she might be the cause of crushing them both.

"I… I destroy everyone I've ever loved, Emma. I don't want you to be next." Regina slowly took Emma's hand and led it to lie just above her left breast, over her beating heart. "It's dark in here, dark enough to demolish any kind of light you will bring."

Emma brought her other hand and pulled Regina flushed against her lithe frame, looking up at the other woman. "I've got a flashlight and spare batteries, Regina. Nothing can defeat me."

Regina gave a small laugh. How is it that this woman can always do this thing she does, making her laugh by just saying the thing she wanted to hear, even if it isn't the right one. "I'm a robot, Emma. I'm cold and monotonous and unlovable. This metal surrounding me is an impenetrable fortress; you can't break through even if you wanted to."

Then Emma smiled and tilted her head up to place a light, but lingering kiss on Regina's lips. "Even robots need blankets," she murmured. "Let me be yours, you can even choose the colour and design you want."

And that was when Regina knew. In that moment of clarity, she smashed her lips into Emma's, finally accepting what she had been trying so hard to deny. That even though the words weren't spot on, their meaning had hit bulls eye.

Into the kiss she poured all the words she cannot say and let her tears spill when Emma responded in just as much ardor. Finally pulling back, she brought a hand to touch Emma's face. Even though it was her own face and eyes she was looking into, it was Emma's soul she felt.

Closing her eyes, her hands felt around blindly for Emma's and she entwined their fingers.

"Emma," her name spilled from Regina's voice like a fruit dripping honey. "Show me."

Gripping her fingers and enjoying the warmth emanating from Regina's closeness, Emma whispered back. "I might not be an expert in love but if you'll allow me, I can start by making instant coffee. In time, I'm sure I can make the premium ones."

Regina laughed a soft tinkling sound, like the beginnings of a wind against a wind chime, a silent assurance for more.

"Let's go," she softly said, tugging on Emma's hand as she led them down the stairs.

* * *

When Henry came down for breakfast an hour and a half later, he felt an obvious shift in the air. His mom was smiling wider and happier, something she never did regardless of whether she was in her own or Emma's body. On the other hand, Emma donned the apron and had been the one to make the pancakes (with the help of his mom, of course), although they came out a little burnt.

He might only be an eleven year old kid, but he was no stranger to these kinds of things. He watched as they all sat at the breakfast table eating, as if this was a family tradition every Saturday morning, Emma and his mom stealing glances at each other every so often. And those secret smiles.

"Mom, Emma…?"

They whipped their heads at him so quickly as if shocked to actually see him there. "Yes, dear?" His mom asked, concern lacing her voice.

"Are you two dating or something?"

Both his mothers froze and he knew he had hit jackpot.

Emma glanced at Regina and saw how shocked she was like a deer caught in the headlights, still unable to come up with a response. Just as she was about to awkwardly come up with some crap excuse, Henry grinned widely at both of them and did his trademark fist pumping.

"Yes! You don't know how long we've been rooting for you two to get together!"

"Wait…" Emma paused, narrowing her eyes. "Who is 'we'?"

"Ruby and me! And sometimes Granny… or Belle." Henry beamed.

"So…" Regina carefully said. "You're not angry or against Emma and I… being together?"

Henry got up from his seat and stalked over to Regina, suddenly enveloping her into a tight hug. "Mom, I'm just happy you're happy, no matter who you're with. You being with Emma is just an ultra-big bonus." He grinned into her hair.

And there it was, the simplest form of happiness: happiness derivative of another. Emma smiled to herself, the word 'love' didn't need to be said, it could be felt all over the room. Regina smiled back at her over Henry's shoulder.

Just then, a shrill sound broke the silence of the house and Emma glanced at the clock annoyed. Who could be calling her this early in the morning?

Hurrying to her cellphone which was placed on the living room coffee table from the night before, she glanced at the caller ID before answering.

"Gold, what do you want?"

"Sheriff Swan, care to take a trip down to my shop?" The voice chuckled at the other end. "I believe I've found a solution to your little mishap."

Despite herself, Emma smiled when she heard the man's words and she audibly sighed in relief. But then Rumplestilitskin always knows how crash daydreams.

"Bring only yourself, though. There is something only you must know." Emma could almost _hear _the smirk through the phone. "It's at best you'd come as soon as possible, we wouldn't want to delay this any longer. Well then Ms Swan, until we meet."

Then the line went dead.

**A/N: Hey guys! First of all, I'd like to apologise if I've offended anyone on the stereotype thing. It was not intentionally meant to insult anyone. Once again, thank you for everyone who has read, favourited, followed and reviewed this story, all mistakes are mine. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

Belle gazed intently as Rumplestiltskin ambled about the shop at a leisure pace, cleaning off non-existent dust balls on his shelves and glancing at the clock every so often.

"Are you expecting someone?"

She cannot help but chuckle lightly as he jumped, startled, and whirled around to face her. When his eyes fixed on her, she saw how they softened and crinkled at the ends when he smiled, a smile only reserved for her.

"Belle! You came from the back? And what are you doing here; I thought you were at the library." He said, walking towards her.

To be honest, she had just wanted to see him. Now that Belle had found work at the library thanks to Ruby, she was seldom at home. It might come as a surprise to others, but Rumple was always up and about really early in the day, leaving her to face an empty bed whenever she woke up. The only time they ever get to spend together is when they could enjoy each other's company through a simple meal of dinner at Granny's.

"I took the day off. I thought I could spend it with you," Belle hesitated. "But if you're busy…"

"No, no!" Rumple stopped short, embarrassed at his quick insistence. "I am expecting someone, but it is only for a short while. You can stay."

Belle looked at him, a coy smile playing on her lips. "Are you sure?"

Rumple smiled back. "Nothing is unsure when it comes to you, my Belle."

Belle melted herself in his embrace and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of being surrounded.

The bell to the pawnshop's door chimed just then and they reluctantly parted. Belle looked up to see Regina Mills standing by the door, looking sheepish and embarrassed at the same time.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?"

"No," Belle smiled at her then turned towards Rumple. "You were expecting the Sheriff?"

The look Rumple was giving Emma Swan in Regina Mill's body was not a kind one and Belle felt her insides turn cold. Instinctively, she gripped her lover's hand and forced him to look at her. Understanding Belle's meaning, Rumple led her to the back of the shop where they can be granted some privacy.

"I'm not going to hurt anyone, I promise."

_That is not in my control, _was what Mr Gold's mind said instead.

"We just have to settle something." He assured her.

And although Belle still shot him a look of skepticism, she let him go with a light kiss on his cheek.

Emma Swan was leaning against the glass counter, waiting, when Mr Gold came in. Almost a little too eagerly, she went up to him with raw hope in her eyes.

"Ms Swan," Mr Gold drawled. "Thank you for making it this early."

"Cut to the chase, Gold."

Mr Gold smiled and took out the Book he had since kept in one of the drawers beneath the counter. "I have found the last page."

Emma stared at the old book and eyed the pawnshop owner suspiciously. "That's it? That's your solution?"

Mr Gold placed the Book between them. "You haven't even read it yet, Ms Swan."

Slowly but carefully, Emma brought her hand to the Book and flipped it to the back. Something felt wrong, but she cannot help but draw her eyes to the tiny letters and parallel lines, skimming over them until she found what she was looking for.

Mr Gold watched Emma Swan's reaction carefully as she read the prophecy, realization dawning on her features first before the obvious characteristics of horror manifested itself on her face. Her head shot up, disbelief now painted on her features.

"I don't understand…" she murmured.

"Ah but it is there," Mr Gold pointed. "As clear as day."

When he was given no answer, he continued. "In order for both of you to revert back to your normal bodies, one of you has to die."

The silence that followed was filled with trepidation.

"So this is the reason why you asked to see me alone?" Emma growled, feeling anger bubbling in her chest. "To involve me in some fucked up plan to kill Regina?"

Mr Gold shook his head. "Killing Regina was never my intention, Ms Swan."

He reached into his coat pocket and took out a flask, similar to those used in alchemy, only tinier in size.

"What's that?" Emma asked, eyeing the blue powder in it.

"It is a very rare form of elemental metal called blurite. It is mined and can only be found in the coldest of caves back in the Enchanted Forest. This," Mr Gold explained as he held up the mini flask to the light. "Is finely grounded blurite metal: blurite powder."

"Hold on a second," Emma stopped him. "_That _is from the Enchanted Forest?"

"Yes," Mr Gold confirmed. "I have had it all this while, in case of _dire _situations."

Emma received the small flask from the other man, still keenly observing it. "Why are you giving this to me?"

"Blurite powder is tasteless and when mixed with any kinds of liquid, dissolves and becomes colourless. Many people do not know this, but blurite also has magical properties."

Emma rolled her eyes. Must _everything _be connected to magic?

"They reverse and reveal." Mr Gold paused then, taking a sip of water and Emma had to control all of her not to lash out at his deliberate attempt of keeping suspense.

"You see Ms Swan," Mr Gold continued. "The magic that caused you and Regina to swap bodies is from a prophecy. Think of it as a magical contract: someone draws up the contract and they sign it with your name. Thus, you are bound to the magic even when you weren't the one who agreed to the terms. Now that you and Regina's fates have been entwined because of the magic that is binding the two of you, there is no turning back."

"But now there is… because this blurite powder has the power to _reverse_…." Emma drew out, placing two and two together.

"That's right, Ms Swan. But as the prophecy says, to reverse will require the death of either one of you: Light or Dark."

Emma banged down the flask on the glass mantel so quickly she momentarily feared they would break. However, they didn't. "This is insane. I'm not doing it. I'd rather spend my lifetime in Regina's body than let any one of us die in the process of getting back mine."

"That's where our deal comes in," Mr Gold smiled at her.

All of a sudden, Emma felt sick. It was as if someone had punched her hard in the guts, namely realization, as she remembered the deal she made with Mr Gold two weeks back.

"_Of course I can help you, dearie." Mr Gold smirked. "But first, a deal." _

"_What is it?"_

"_Just one simple request that you cannot refuse is all I ask for." _

_Emma suspiciously scrutinized the smirking man. "What kind of request?" _

"_It will come when the time calls for it, dearie."_

She looked back at him, feeling as if she'd just dived head first in an ocean of regret and dread. Then her face lit up.

"I remember my part of the deal included not needing to hurt anyone, so you can't request me anything."

"Rest assured. No one will be hurting anyone," Mr Gold gave a small, mirthless laugh. "You will really only be helping the both of you."

Emma shut her eyes tight and tried her best to detach herself from that current moment. It was no secret that Regina thoroughly disliked being in her body. Of course she never really displayed any sort of open manifestation that would imply that, but Emma could read between the lines. Whenever Regina would ask her if she had heard any news from "the wretched imp" and Emma would shake her head, she could tell the evident disappointment and a little bit of worry in the brunette's eyes.

She had asked Regina when they were in bed, two nights before they went back to the mansion. "Why are you so urgent on getting back our own bodies?"

"Aren't you?" The question had been deflected back to her and Emma had to say she was a little surprised.

"Well," she started. "Of course I miss my body but I don't _urgently_ want it back."

Regina had sighed into the dark before placing a hand over her eyes, an idiosyncrasy Emma had noticed Regina do whenever she was unsure or thinking too hard about something. "Every time I look in the mirror and see you staring back at me, it is a painful reminder."

Of what, Emma never found out because Regina, seemingly angry with herself for yet showing another sign of weakness, had turned her back to Emma and never continued the conversation. A few nights ago, Emma knew she'd do her best to make the brunette happy, even if she herself was not the answer.

But now, everything is different.

Emma swallowed, the words forming knots in her stomach. "I will be the one to swallow this, if that is what it takes. For Regina, I will."

Mr Gold studied the woman in front of him. Sure, Regina and he had many differences and conflicts back in the Enchanted Forest. He had been the one to watch her from afar; see her grow up, lose innocence, enter the path of no return. But now as he watched the woman in front of him fight for Regina, he cannot help but give a sad smile.

_The irony, _he thought. _Of finally finding someone only to lose them right after._

"As touching as it is, Sheriff, you are not the one who is supposed to drink that."

This time, the effect was immediate. This time, it was not only a punch to the gut. It was like floating in space but without a spacesuit, screaming but without sound, wanting to run but remaining on the spot. It was pure, unadulterated horror.

"You… you want me to give this to her? To get my own body back in exchange for her death?" The words came out dangerously slow and unsteady, her breath came out as pants.

"I don't want you to, Ms Swan." Mr Gold replied coolly. "I _request _you to. The request you cannot refuse."

Like a whirlwind, Emma had the older man pinned against his own counter, his cane fallen from his hand as he grabbed the edges of the counter to support himself.

"Why are you doing this?" Emma shouted, her face inches from his.

"It is beyond my control, the prophecy has to be fulfilled."

"What if I don't?"

"You can't. Even if you don't take this flask and give it to her, you are just prolonging the inevitable."

Filled with ire, Emma clutched Mr Gold's collar tighter, feeling as if there was a vicious battle of tug-of-war within her. As if sensing her quandary, Mr Gold answered.

"I can only give you two days to complete the task. Don't say I didn't give you time to spend with your beloved."

He held eye contact as Emma glared at him, suddenly looking very much like the Evil Queen herself.

"Fuck you," Emma hissed under her breath. "What do you even get out of this?"

And as Belle heard the commotion and came running to separate the two, as Emma Swan grabbed the small flask and stormed her way out, as he feebly picked up his cane and finally let weakness show, Mr Gold knew that if it were Emma Swan in his place, she would do the exact same thing.

"What happened in here?" Belle turned toward him once Emma left, her features alternating between fury and concern.

Mr Gold only dusted himself calmly before answering, "A decision."

_What do you even get out of this?_

Her question echoed in his mind like the sound of a wind never going away. Closing his eyes, he surrendered himself to the feel of Belle's hands on his arms as she led him to the back of the shop to rest.

_My son._

* * *

Emma stared into the horizon from her place at the docks as she leaned against the railings, the orange sky somehow serving as an effective form of hypnosis. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, enjoying the gentle breeze and smell of the sea.

_In less than forty-eight hours, I am going to kill Regina. _

"Fancy seeing you here."

Emma whirled around somewhat startled, although she knew all too well who that voice belonged to. Daemon smiled, going up and standing beside her.

"Fancy." Emma murmured in kind.

"A dollar for your thoughts," Daemon grinned at her, holding up a dollar.

Emma shook her head and smiled, "They're not even worth a penny."

"It's too bad I only have this dollar on me, then." Daemon laughed.

Another time in another situation, she would have joined him in small laughter, but this time she had too much weighing her down.

"So Regina," Daemon turned back to face her, going serious. "Have you thought about it?"

Emma didn't need to ask, she knew who he was referring to.

"I love her." She blurted out, immediately regretting it once the words were out. Why is it that she always felt compelled to say out what she never dared speak in front of this stranger? Emma mentally cursed herself for opening up too much about her, but Daemon did not seem to notice.

"It's good you've got your feelings sorted out." He nodded. "And is she worth the cost?"

"Everything that I own."

"Even your life?"

Emma swiftly looked into his blue eyes, seeing if he had any hidden message. But they betrayed nothing and she classified the question as a sheer coincidence.

"If it involves my life, it is still a sacrifice worth doing."

Daemon shot a smile, that kind of smile that made Emma physically feel the mysteriousness of his being. "It's not a sacrifice."

Emma frowned, confused. "Then what is it?"

"A leap of faith."

"Faith?"

"Yes. Do you believe you love her?"

"There is no need to question it; I do with all my heart." Emma immediately replied firmly.

"There it is – faith. The strong belief in the love between the two of you will keep you from second guessing anything else. It is what makes it true."

They stood in silence together for the next few minutes, watching as the waves made repetitive movements, distorting the reflection of the sun on its surface.

"Are you going to disappear on me again?" Emma broke the silence, dying for a distraction.

"Oh! About _that,_" Daemon chuckled. "I remembered I had something urgent to attend to, but you looked so deep in thought I didn't want to interrupt."

Emma did not reply, still tracing the shape of the small flask in her pocket through her coat.

"But I heard your question though," Daemon defended himself. "I must say it is something I have never fathomed: why does the sun taunt us with darkness after knowing we cannot catch him beyond the horizon?"

Hearing the question throw itself back at her sparked a new kind of answer, Emma realized as she watched the sun go down.

Regina was her sunrise: the reason why she looked forward to every day. _It's ironic, _she humourlessly laughed to herself. Regina had been the one to pull away all that time, afraid that she would darken Emma and be the reason for her demise.

But look at Emma now.

Regina and she had been complete opposites from the start. Someone once told her that opposites always attract. But now that she finally got to experience firsthand what that meant, she also knew that opposites repel. She was the embodiment of Light and Regina was the embodiment of dark; in the eyes of the people of this town, she was the Saviour and Regina was The Evil Queen. Following that logic, if Regina was her sunrise, then she must be Regina's sunset.

She is going to be the one to distinguish whatever light Emma herself had brought into Regina's heart, she is going to be the one to bring the darkness this time.

_My heart is out at sea, _

_my head all over the place._

Emma hummed a song she remembers from long time ago. She hated to admit it, but Mr Gold was right. Even if she were to throw this goddamned flask that is to bring desolation into the sea, she would only be delaying the inevitable. Even if they both end up being comfortable in each other's bodies, one of them still has to die one day because of this. It is only a matter of when.

Emma must have been too caught up with her thoughts because the next time she noticed her surroundings, night had washed over the once light sky with a carpet of black. Turning her head, she found it in herself to not be surprised to see that cold wind had replaced the space Daemon had previously occupied.

* * *

Regina paced the living room, unable to control her nerves. Emma had been out since this morning and now it being close to eight in the evening, there was still no sign of her. She had sent messages that went unanswered and calls that proved the fact Emma had turned her phone off.

"Damned Swan," she muttered under her breath. "Where _are _you?"

As if answering a prayer, keys jingled outside and soon the front door opened. Regina immediately rushed over, anger prevailing the constant sick worry she had been harbouring the whole day.

"Where the _hell _have you been, Emma Swan! Do you think it is _so _funny for you to just go somewhere and not give a goddamned call for almost twelve hours straight? Do you know how worried -"

She was cut off however when Emma threw her arms around her neck and brought her own lips down to hers.

Regina stilled, before finding herself giving in to the irresistible blonde, eventually melting into the kiss. Pulling Emma tighter against her, Regina sighed with relief into the kiss and Emma cannot help but smile.

"And hello to you too," Emma whispered breathlessly when they pulled apart.

Regina pulled away just when heavy thumping can be heard coming down the stairs and a blur of brown smashed itself into Emma.

"Emma!" Henry cried, burying his face into her stomach. "You're back! Did you know Mom even wanted to call Grandma and look for you together!"

"I did not!" Regina called from the kitchen which she had retreated into and Henry shook his head, silently mouthing to his birth mother. _She's lying._

Emma chuckled fondly and tussled his brown hair. "I know I should have called, I'm sorry."

"I think you should apologize to Mom instead," Henry cupped his hand to her ear and whispered. "She was _really _worried about you."

"Don't worry, I know what to do," Emma smiled and headed into the kitchen, Henry following after her.

Regina busied herself, evidently ignoring Emma. Henry pointed at a Tupperware on the kitchen island, "That's the lasagna Mom set aside for you, it's still warm I think!"

Emma noticed as Regina shot her son a glare before taking a spoon from the cutlery drawer and eating silently.

"Now that Emma's back, I can make my announcement!" Henry beamed at the two of them, waiting until his mothers gave him their full attention before continuing.

"Tomorrow, Ruby will be hosting this dance party at the diner! Everyone in town is invited!"

"And how come I, as Sheriff, don't know about this?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Because it's meant to be a surprise!"

Regina frowned. "What is the occasion?"

Henry fidgeted and avoided eye contact, wringing his hands together. Regina rested a hand on her hip, immediately seeing through her son.

"Henry," she warned.

"Okay okay!" The young boy put his hands up in defense. "But you have to promise you won't get angry, both of you."

"I promise." Emma replied, finishing the last of her lasagna while Regina nodded.

"It is to celebrate the two of you dating."

An awkward silence filled the room.

"What?" Emma broke it at last. "Suddenly the whole town knows?"

"I…" Henry glanced at Regina nervously. "I sort of sneaked out to the diner today to tell Ruby the good news…"

Another silence filled the room, this time filled with tension as Henry kept his eyes glued to the floor and even Emma felt fear when she saw how dangerously quiet Regina was.

"Henry," Regina replied in an even tone. "Go to your room, I will talk to you later."

Like a mouse caught after stealing cheese, Henry scrambled up the stairs and left the two women alone.

Sighing loudly, Regina then grabbed the Tupperware that was sitting in front of Emma.

"Hey," Emma stopped her, grabbing her wrist. "I'll wash it."

Without a word, Regina wrenched her hand out of Emma's grip and stalked up the stairs, presumably to Henry's room.

_Best day ever, _Emma thought grimly as she ran the water over the dirty Tupperware that once contained the most delicious lasagna she has ever tasted.

_And probably will never taste again._

**A/N: Hey guys! Recently I've been piled with work, so I will be a _little _slow when it comes to my next update. But I guarantee it'll be within a week, tops. Thank you to everyone who read, favourited, reviewed and followed! All mistakes are mine and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Just a note that I've upped the rating to an M.**

**Chapter 10 **

Emma hesitated by the bedroom door, considering on whether to knock or not. Judging by Regina's earlier actions, she was pretty sure the other woman was angry with her. If not, dead set on ignoring her. Making up her mind, Emma gently turned the knob and entered.

The bedroom was dimly lit by the bedside lamp and Regina sat on the left side of the bed against the headboard, black-rimmed glasses perched on the tip of her nose and reading from a book. Despite the current situation, Emma cannot help but smile. When was the last time she saw herself looking so studious? Then again the current scene set before her sent a tidal wave of bittersweet feelings through her. Regret for what she is about to do in the near future, and love because like an unspoken agreement, the right side of the bed was already hers.

_Love._

It felt just like yesterday she and Regina were heavily pitted against each other, not leaving a place without causing a scene in it (namely Granny's). But look at them now, sharing a bed although they were still balancing between the edge of the cliff of hesitance and falling in the pit of capitulation.

Emma padded softly to the bed and climbed in between the sheets. When Regina neither said anything nor react, Emma got bolder. Diminishing any inch of space between them, she turned on her side and wrapped her arms around Regina's waist, resting her chin on Regina's shoulder.

"Regina," Emma whispered, her murmur a wind of breath against the other woman's ear. "I'm sorry."

Regina flipped the page, blatantly ignoring the other woman. Emma buried her face into Regina's neck, her short hair tickling against Regina's chin.

"C'mon Regina," Emma whined. "I said I was sorry."

When Regina did not do anything, Emma decided she's had it. In one movement, she snatched the book from Regina's hands and flung it on the bedside table, effectively giving her an opportunity to straddle the other woman's thighs.

Regina glared up at Emma through her glasses. "Ms Swan! What do you think you are doing?"

"Getting your attention," Emma beamed when she had succeeded but then turned serious again. "Regina, I'm sorry. I should have called, I'm sorry for making you worry."

Regina said nothing, refusing to meet Emma's gaze. Bringing a finger to her chin, Emma gently tiled Regina's head until she forced hazel eyes to meet brown ones.

"I promise you I will never do it again."

_Because even if I wanted to, I will never have the chance to again. _

Regina bit her quivering lips hard as she tried not to let tears that welled up to fall, but she failed anyway.

"I hate you, Emma Swan." She removed her glasses and attempted to wipe away her tears but Emma stopped her.

"Angel." Emma said as she brought her face near inches from Regina's. "That's what you look like right now. And I know Christmas is still far, but if you were to be a star, you'd be at the top of my tree every year."

_Because you complete me, _Emma thought as she simultaneously brought her lips to Regina's and pressed lightly, just enjoying the feeling of the other woman.

And although Regina was confused by the sudden turn of topic Emma brought up, she allowed their lips to move languidly against the other's before it deepened as her tongue asked for entrance. Wrapping her arms around her own body's small waist, Regina pulled Emma flushed against her and moaned loudly into the kiss.

When they broke apart, Emma's mouth immediately sought refuge at Regina's neck, sucking and nipping fervently at the skin targeted before soothing it with her tongue. Her hands roamed over the body below her, the body she had been calling hers for twenty-eight years.

Swift fingers unbuttoned the top of Regina's silk pajamas as Emma reached inside and lightly ran her fingers over the smooth skin of her breasts.

"Thanksgiving," Emma softly said, a teasing finger tracing the curve of Regina's breasts. "Even if there was a juicier turkey on the shelf, you'd still be the one I choose."

_Because you'd always be my first choice._

Slowly but firmly, Emma kneaded Regina's breasts together as if performing a sensual massage.

"Emma," Regina breathed, arching her back and encouraging Emma's head down to her chest. Taking the hint, Emma slid down and enveloped a pink nipple into her mouth coaxing it into a hard peak, one hand rolling the other to give it equal pleasure.

_It might be my body, _Emma thought as she heard Regina's heavy and laboured breathing above her. _But it is Regina I'm making love to._

Placing open mouth kisses, Emma moved from Regina's chest down to her belly where the skin met the silk texture of the pants. She looked up to Regina's needing and flushed face, smiling and moving forward for a kiss again.

This time, the kiss was sloppy and messy as their tongues traced a rough meandering trail over the other and their teeth gnashed, fueled by lust and want.

"And Halloween," Emma smiled at the thought as she brought a hand between their bodies, going straight down to the space between Regina's legs, already feeling the warmth through the pajama pants as she cupped Regina's core.

"We can go as the Queen and her Saviour, or Jack and Sally, or even peanut butter and jelly if you'd prefer."

Eliciting a loud exhale, Regina immediately broke the kiss and bucked her hips; effectively grinding her core against Emma's jean clad ones.

Whimpering, Regina brought her hands to Emma's shirt and tried to remove it only to be halted by Emma.

"Let me, to you." Emma said as she hunched over Regina, who by this time was already lying down.

Slipping her hand into Regina's panties, Emma watched as Regina closed her eyes in bliss when her fingers found Regina's soaked center and lightly rubbed. She smiled when Regina whimpered louder, "Emma… no teasing."

"Shhh," Emma shushed, slipping her middle finger into Regina's slick folds and Regina loudly gasped, gyrating her hips for more friction. "I've got you."

And although Emma felt her own core, soaked and throbbing, she took things tantalizingly slow as she watched the pleasure manifest itself on Regina's face. She memorized every sigh, every moan, and every gasp, inhaling the scent of arousal mixed with determination in the air.

When she could not take it anymore, she slipped two fingers into Regina's tight entrance, her thumb rubbing expert circles on the other woman's already sensitive clit.

Increasing the pace, Emma brought her other arm around Regina's waist, pulling herself to the other woman until her cheek touched Regina's. Knowing that Regina was getting close, she whispered in the other woman's ear.

"And on the last minute of New Year's Eve, I will start the new year with a kiss from you and to you. Because that's how I want to start the new year of every year."

With that, Emma sunk herself into another deep kiss as Regina came with a soft cry into her mouth, the waves of pleasure rolling off her like a warm relief in December. Emma closed her eyes as she felt tears spring into them, love pouring out of her soul like visible rays of light as she felt the woman below her come undone.

"Emma," Regina sighed half in pleasure and half in loss once Emma broke the kiss and removed her hand.

"Regina," she whispered back. _I love you_.

Maybe it's because of the weight of the truth, or a strangled exhale of breath as her throat constricted, or how the dam of tears threatened to fall once she said them. Because try as she might, Emma cannot get the words out.

"You're crying," Regina said concerned, breaking Emma out of her thoughts.

"It must be the dust." Emma immediately replied, forcing a smile. Reaching out, she flicked the bedside lamp off and rolled over so they were lying side by side.

Regina scooted closer and turned the other woman on her side, guiding Emma's hand so that it draped over her own waist.

"Goodnight Emma," Regina mumbled, snuggling closer.

As Emma watched Regina's breathing becoming even, she smiled lovingly and tucked a loose strand of blonde hair behind the other woman's ears.

"Regina," she whispered into the night.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

"You're serious about this, aren't you?" Emma raised an eyebrow beside the tall brunette as she shouted orders to the men moving about in the diner, a pen and clipboard clutched tightly under her arm.

"Of course," Ruby beamed at her friend. "Granny and I made a bet that she will sponsor the party I throw for you and Regina if you guys _ever_ get together."

Emma shot her a look of skepticism as she looked around. It was in the early afternoon and she had wanted to drop by the diner's for the hot chocolate she had been deprived since God knows how long, only to find people streaming in and out clearing the tables and chairs. A speaker set had been set up at the corner of the diner and various boxes of alcohol were stacked near the counter.

"A disco ball Ruby, really?" Emma snorted as she spied the lighting hanging from the ceiling above.

Ruby grinned. "Like it? It's always been my dream to own a bar and now the opportunity presented itself!"

Slinking an arm around Emma's neck, Ruby's devilish grin was momentarily replaced by a slight frown. "Geez, I never really realized how short Regina is without heels. Anyway, congratulations on you and Regina! I'll be betting on your wedding next."

Emma smiled half-heartedly. "It's not really a big thing Ruby, honestly."

"Not 'a big thing'? Emma, it's huge! The townspeople even hold underground betting booths on you guys."

Emma gaped at her friend, taken aback. "You're kidding right?"

"Of course I am," Ruby laughed, and Emma rolled her eyes. "But I'm not kidding when I say people have been talking about you and Regina being a couple! I work in the diner and I listen."

Emma lightly scoffed in amusement and made her way to the counter, making the hot chocolate herself, the only beverage she was expertly trained in making.

"Okay Ems," Ruby said to her, scribbling on her clipboard. "I gotta make sure everything's in preparation. Remember, party starts at six this evening!"

"Got it!" Emma called after her, somehow looking forward to the evening's events.

_Time and emotion works funnily_, Emma mused as she sipped her hot chocolate. You look forward to something yet you dread time for passing too fast. She glanced at the clock and felt her stomach involuntarily lurched.

_Four hours to the party, and thirty-four until the deadline. _Closing her eyes, Emma downed the rest of her beverage as if it were a tequila shot, not caring when it scorched the back of her throat, just like how the guilt scorched a trail of self-hatred from the walls of her heart to the tip of her tongue, leaving a bitter aftertaste.

* * *

The afternoon passed in a blur and Emma made sure to spend the most of her time with Regina. They had been in the kitchen ever since Emma got back from the diner, with Emma helping Regina in baking an apple pie to bring to the party.

"All done!" Regina beamed satisfactorily at her hard work as she rummaged around the kitchen to find a suitable Tupperware to store the pie in.

"Delicious," Emma nodded, enjoying the glare Regina sent her way when she was caught pinching off the edge of the pie and savouring it.

"Emma! Don't ruin my cake," Regina lightly admonished and ever being the perfectionist, immediately went to inspect the damage, sighing loudly in relief when she saw that the distortion was not too obvious.

"It's _our _cake and besides, I can hardly see how I 'ruined' it," Emma retorted, wrapping her arms around her lover from behind.

Spinning around, Regina replied. "You're lucky it's not too obvious, otherwise…" She smirked and dove in, stealing the air out of Emma's lungs. Surprised at first, Emma quickly responded and pulled the other woman closer, their curves fitting together like puzzle pieces.

"… your punishment will go something like this." Regina finished, abruptly pulling back causing Emma to miss the contact instantly although they were still joined at the hips.

Emma smirked back in kind, "In all honesty, I wouldn't mind a punishment like that." She leaned forward again, pushing Regina against the kitchen counter and grinding her hips into the other woman's.

"Hey Moms, it's already – Ew!" Henry screamed as his earlier excitement fell south and he whirled back around, hands in a death lock over his eyes.

The two women jumped apart, flustered and embarrassed at the same time.

"Henry, we're so sorry!" Regina immediately ran to her son, who still refused to remove his hands.

"Is it okay to see now?" Henry tentatively asked, still scarred from the earlier scene of his mothers making out.

Emma laughed, "Relax kid, we're decent."

Slowly he opened his eyes and blinked around, looking from blonde to brunette mother before his smile returned. "Okay it's close to five! If we don't want to be late we have to get ready now!"

Regina assessed her son's attire and raised an eyebrow, "I see you're already dressed."

Henry beamed, "Yeah! I'm so excited by this party!"

Emma hid her smirk behind a hand as she remembered the alcohol stacked at the diner and how Ruby was literally transferring it into a bar. That kid is probably going to be the youngest there.

Henry took hold of his mother's hand and grabbed Emma's with the other, pushing them to the stairs. "Go go! We can't be late, it's your party!"

Amused, the two women obliged.

* * *

When Emma finally made her way down, she was not surprised to find Henry sitting on the couch flipping through a comic book, Regina still nowhere to be seen. Hearing noises, Henry looked up and took in the sight of Emma.

"Wow Emma…." He trailed off, watching as Emma looked uneasy and nervous in the black dress she had chosen along with matching heels. "You look exactly like how Mom looked when she was Mayor!"

In the days that Emma had been in Regina's body, she had been strutting around town in her usual red leather jacket and jeans. It was a sight at first, but now that people had gotten used to it, it was now a sight to see the ex-Mayor's body in dresses again.

"I know," Emma smoothed imaginary crinkles on the dress. "It's been so long since I wore dresses I was afraid I wouldn't pull this off."

"Don't worry," Henry smiled, bounding up to her. "Mom always looks great in dresses! As for yours… I'm not too sure."

"Gee," Emma muttered. "Thanks kid, that motivated me a _lot_."

"You're welcome," Henry grinned at her.

They sat in the living room a while more, waiting for Regina. Just when Emma was about to get up and call her down, a cleared throat behind them caught their attention.

Looking at Regina, Emma felt her breath catch. Regina had braided her blonde hair around the crown of her head that flowed loose at the back, along with the rest of her curls. She had put on a white dress that reached just an inch above her knees and which showed off Emma's curves very well, along with white pumps.

"… Is it okay?" Regina asked after a prolonged silence.

"You look like a princess!" Henry said, amazed, before looking toward his birth mother. "Emma, you should wear dresses more often when you get your body back!"

At this, Emma was painfully reminded of Mr Gold's deal, but now was not the time to dwell on it. Stepping forward, she took both of Regina's hands in hers.

"That might be my body you're in," she said. "But you, Regina, look absolutely captivating."

At her words, Regina blushed and smiled so wide her cheeks hurt.

"You too," she murmured, giving a quick peck on Emma's lips.

Henry scrunched his face but smiled, nonetheless. "Alright come on, let's go! We're already late!" He said, running into the kitchen and coming back out with the Tupperware containing the pie.

"Easy there, tiger." Emma laughed, grabbing the keys to Regina's Mercedes as they made their way out.

* * *

By the time they arrived, it was already a little past seven and people were already bustling about. As Henry followed Regina to the table to set the apple pie down, Emma spotted her parents engaged in a deep conversation with Ruby and weaved through the crowd to meet them.

"Hey," she greeted the trio.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret whirled around and hugged her daughter in death grip.

"Are… are you okay?" Emma asked, concerned although a little stunned by the sudden display of affection, noting the paleness of Mary Margaret's face. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Just as she said it, a solemn expression slid onto Mary Margaret's face and she gripped Emma's arms. "Tell me it isn't true, Emma."

Emma looked toward Ruby for answers who only shot an apologetic glance at her before slinking away, leaving them as a family gathered there. Making a mental note to kill Ruby later, Emma looked toward David, confused.

David sighed. "Emma, is it true that you're dating Regina?"

_Oh shit. _Emma's eyes widened, understanding the situation. So caught up in her own troubles, she had completely forgotten her parents and their strained relationship with Regina.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret shook her frantically, demanding an answer from her daughter.

"Y-yes. I love her."

And there it was again, those damned three words so easily said to other people about Regina yet when it came to Regina herself, the words were like a message locked in a chest with no key.

Upon hearing the words, Mary Margaret stared shocked at her daughter. She had been in denial ever since there was word on the street saying a party is going to be hosted at Granny's by Ruby to celebrate the get together of the Sheriff and ex-Mayor. But now hearing the admission from Emma's mouth, it makes it even more surreal.

"B-b-but Emma," Mary Margaret stuttered, trying to get the words out right. "She's _Regina _for God's sakes! This might be a trap!"

"A trap for what?" Emma snapped, visibly annoyed. "You don't know Regina like I do. The Regina, _this _Regina I know is different from the Regina you know. People change, its whether you want to give them the chance to or not."

With that, she stalked off, leaving her stunned parents staring after her.

"Sister!"

Emma turned to find Leroy stumbling to her, a bottle of Jack's already half-finished in his hand.

"Congratulations," he slurred, holding out his free hand.

"For what?" Emma asked.

"For landing that piece of hot ass."

Unable to help herself, Emma laughed and Leroy joined her. Still smiling, she took his hand and shook it firmly.

"This is only for the agreement that she is hot," Emma winked before she left him and went to look for her son and lover.

Although she was held back for quite some time by different people teasing her meaning well, she finally found Regina sitting at a booth in the diner, alone. Just like that, her heart paced all over again and she slowly approached the other woman.

"Hi," Emma smiled, suddenly feeling very shy.

"I miss you." Regina blurt out, face immediately reddening once the words were out.

Smiling even wider, Emma pulled Regina to her feet and led her to the counter, ordering drinks for both of them.

"I'm surprised," Regina murmured as they sat by the counter, drinking from their cocktails which Ruby had concocted surprisingly well.

"Surprised about?"

Regina waved an arm around her, "This. I never expected so many people to come to a party featuring us."

Emma nodded looking around, surveying the place. There was Leroy and his gang of six other brothers, the Blue fairy and her convent of nuns (though they weren't technically nuns now), Archie trying his best to restrain Pongo from chewing the wood on the bench, Belle with Ruby, Whale flirting and the usual pubescent Lost Boys, along with many others.

_Hopefully they won't create trouble, _Emma disdainfully thought before she noticed something. "Where is Henry, by the way?"

"He went to play with some other kids from school," Regina replied, somewhat deep in thought.

"Good that he's mixing with the other kids."

Regina grinned, leaning forward for a kiss. "Good because we have more time to ourselves?"

"Something like that," Emma hummed contentedly as they broke away from the kiss.

"Oh by the way," Regina started. "What did Mr Gold say when you went to see him yesterday?"

Instantaneously, Emma felt a lump form in her throat and she gazed into Regina's eyes, hating herself for having to do this.

"He said we could get our bodies back." She said carefully, watching as Regina smiled in glee.

"Really? How?"

"He said we could look for him on Tuesday." Emma lied right through her teeth, guilt like an acid corroding her stomach wall.

"That's one more day!" Regina replied, mentally counting.

Emma watched Regina happily down her cocktail and called for another one, wondering.

"Can I ask you something?"

Regina turned to her, nodding.

"That night when I asked why were you so urgent on getting your body back, you said it was a painful reminder everything you see my face staring back at you in the mirror." Bracing herself, Emma asked, "A painful reminder of what?"

Emma had expected to be ignored or her question to be avoided, but Regina just smiled. "I couldn't picture you loving me at that time. I was so scared and consumed by the darkness that I was not giving myself any chance. But now, everything is different. With you, nothing is the same."

Regina brought a hand to Emma's cheek and she subconsciously leaned into the touch. "That's why now I want our bodies back to how it is, only for a different reason this time. Emma I adore you and your loving soul, but I too want to feel you physical against me, with me, and _in_ me."

Emma shivered at the last two words and kissed Regina's hand. Just then, Ruby's voice came through the speakers, gathering the attention of every one.

"Hi people! I hope you're having a great time so far and if not, no fret because the dance floor is open now!"

There were collective cheers and catcalls as music blared from the speakers, mildly softened when Ruby's voice came back on seconds later. "Drinks are at the bar and food is on the table outside. Help yourself!"

By then people were already mingling on the dance floor in the diner and someone had turned the disco ball on, transforming the retro diner into a club in a matter of seconds.

"Hey!" Ruby shouted over the din, making her way to the two women. "Enjoying yourselves?"

"Yeah!" Emma shouted back. "Thanks for all this!"

Ruby dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "No need to thank, it's always been my dream. By the way, you guys get free flow of drinks! On the house!"

"Thanks, Rubes!" Emma smirked when Ruby lightly punched her arm.

"I told you not to call me that! It rhymes with pubes!" She shouted before disappearing into the crowd, giving a nod to Regina and hug to Emma before retreating.

It took a few drinks and chats with others before the music turned slow, many couples on the dance floor leaning to each other and swaying. Smirking, Emma stood from her place and held a hand out.

"May I have the honour of this dance, Ms Mills?"

Mirroring her smirk, Regina placed a hand on Emma's and allowed herself to be led to the middle of the dance floor. "The honour is only yours."

The gentle acoustics of a guitar streamed through the speakers and Emma hummed along, recognizing the song.

_I don't know you but I want you  
All the more for that  
Words fall through me and always fool me  
And I can't react_

_And games that never amount  
To more than they're meant  
Will play themselves out _

"I didn't know you can sing," Regina observed as Emma silently sang, resting her head on the other woman's shoulders.

"It's your voice," Emma murmured, closing her eyes, gently swaying the two of them in a rhythmic dance.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice  
You make it now_

Regina chuckled and Emma felt the vibration from her throat onto her own shoulder. _Just let me enjoy this, _Emma thought, bringing an arm to Regina's waist, she hugged the woman closer. She felt Regina do the same until they were moulded as one, breathing each other's air and memorizing each other's curves.

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me  
And I can't go back  
The moods that take me and erase me  
And I'm painted black_

_Well, you have suffered enough  
And warred with yourself  
It's time that you won_

Sinking herself in the dance and song, Emma's surroundings melted around her as she momentarily forgot where she physically was. All she knew was that Regina was with her, around her, and in her soul. _This is it; _Emma lightly placed a soft kiss on Regina's crown. _This must be what they talk about when they talk about love. _

As the chorous played a second time, Emma coaxed Regina to look up at her as she continued to lead. Hazel eyes met brown ones and Emma could not look away. Bringing their foreheads together, Emma slowly moved her hand, feeling the strong heartbeat reverberating throughout Regina's chest.

Regina closed her eyes and sighed in pleasure, just enjoying the feeling of Emma so close. Her heart felt like it was about to burst when she saw how Emma looked at her the whole time they were dancing, almost as if this was their last dance.

She chuckled at her ridiculous notion and Emma mirrored her smile.

"What's so funny?" Emma asked, her voice a soft whisper only for Regina to hear.

Regina said nothing, only smiled and placed a slow kiss on her lover's lips, her heart beating faster than ever before knowing what she is going to say.

"Emma," she traced a finger on the other woman's lips before looking into dark brown orbs, which seemed almost black in the dim light. "I love you."

Emma choked back a sob as she heard the revelation spill from Regina's lips, tears brimming. She gazed into hazel eyes, spying raw emotion in them and she opened her mouth, hoping the words will come out right.

"Regina, I love you too."

_Falling slowly sing your melody  
I'll sing it along_

_I paid the cost too late  
Now you're gone_

As the song slowed to an end, Regina connected her lips with Emma's in a searing a kiss and Emma put all her feelings into it, conveying all the words she cannot say into actions. When they parted, they parted with mirrored expressions but contrasting thoughts.

_My new beginning, _Regina smiled as she felt her lips tingle in the aftermath of their fiercest kiss yet.

"Want to get one more drink?" Regina asked, lacing their fingers.

"Sure," Emma smiled back, gripping back tighter.

_Your undoing._

**A/N: Hey guys! We are nearing the end of this story and gosh, sometimes writing this story can illicit so many feelings in me. Anyway, thank you for everyone who has read, reviewed, favourited and followed this fanfiction! It motivates me a lot. To the guests who asked if I have a Tumblr (I don't know if you are the same person), yes I do have a Tumblr but it is not a fanblog, if that's what you're wondering. Once again, all mistakes are mine and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

"I have been expecting you."

Mr Gold fixed his stare upon Daemon Sparks as the latter, in all his smug confidence, entered the empty shop, his package in hand.

Daemon chuckled, "How sentimental, those were the first words my father said to me when I was born."

Ignoring him, Mr Gold made his way to Daemon who effortlessly placed the box containing the globe on the glass mantel. Gingerly, the pawnshop owner opened the box and slowly took out the globe, admiring its white and frosty surface. In just one movement, it could be so easy to find his son: just a little prick on the finger.

"It's all yours now," Daemon said. "You've done your end of the deal, so I'll return the gesture."

After carefully placing the globe in one of the glass displays behind his counter, Mr Gold turned back to the younger man, still eyeing him.

"You know," Mr Gold began. "I might have a few ideas as to who you are."

"Daemon. Daemon Sparks is who I am," Daemon smirked, mock bowing.

"Not your name, your _identity._"

For a long beat of silence, the two men just stood there, unmoving. Mr Gold watched as not even a flash of fear or panic ran through the stoic man's eyes. In all his years of living, Mr Gold knew the characteristics of deception. As the Dark One, he was a master at it; weaving lies, manipulating manipulators, creating coincidences. But no matter how much careful assessment he had been doing on Daemon Sparks of late, what came out was a clean slate. It disturbed Mr Gold to no end, for he always liked to be the one to know the enemy and not vice versa.

Daemon snickered, "Oh really? Tell me then. Who am I?"

He knew better than to speak, so Mr Gold kept silent only smirking to himself. "Like you said before, it is not important."

He rounded the corner, waving his hand in dismissal as he spoke. "I appreciate you keeping to your words, Mr Sparks. Now if there is nothing else, you know where the door is."

"Well then," Daemon slightly inclined his head and stuck out his hand. "Until we meet again."

Against his better decisions, Mr Gold took his hand and firmly shook it before Daemon whirled around and headed toward the door.

"Oh, I forgot something."

Mr Gold looked up to see the all familiar smirk tugging on Daemon's face, wary.

"Good luck," was all Daemon said, glancing at the globe and then back at the older man. "You will need it."

With that he disappeared out onto the street, the remnant faint tinkling of the shop's bell the only proof that someone was once there.

* * *

"Emma!"

The sudden bark from her lover snapped Emma out of her daze and she immediately looked up to a glaring Regina Mills.

"Basket," the other woman ordered and Emma did as she told, holding up the basket of apples before Regina put the apples in.

They were at Regina's lawn by the apple tree plucking out the new batch of apples the tree bore this season. Regina had tasked Emma with holding the basket while she herself climbed the ladder and plucked the fruits. Initially, Emma had been the one to be on that ladder because she wanted to "try something new". But after a few failed attempts and three ruined apples due to her ineptitude, Regina had demanded to switch places.

After placing the last of the apples in the basket, Regina stepped down and the duo headed back into the house.

"So," Emma grinned as she heaved the heavy basket of apples onto the kitchen counter. "Apple pie for dessert tonight?"

"Apple pie?" Regina lightly frowned. "Haven't you had enough of it from last night? You and that drunken dwarf were literally going to get into a fight over the last piece."

Emma chuckled as she recalled the memory. She had been feeling a bit tipsy after one too many drinks and naturally, hungry. When she moved to the table however, she found out there was only one last slice of apple pie and standing right opposite her was her competitor: Leroy.

An exchange of drunken slurs quickly erupted into near fist-fights as the heavily intoxicated two grabbed at each other, their attempted careless moves and messy punches immediately drawing the attention of their surroundings. Although her memory was hazy, Emma remembered Charming separating her and Leroy, along with Whale examining the both of them.

"What happened to that last slice of pie?" Emma inquired.

Regina shook her head, half-heartedly glaring at her. "Trampled incessantly upon because of the immaturity of you two."

Although Regina was annoyed with the knowledge that Emma had been part of the reason why the last slice had been wasted (the pride she had in her baked goods exceeds her), she cannot help the low hum of pleasure when Emma crossed the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Regina's waist from behind.

"But you still love me," Emma smiled against the skin she was peppering kisses on.

And Regina smiled, because how can she deny something that was true?

"So I have been giving it some thought…" Regina trailed off, tilting her neck to give Emma more access to it.

"Hmmm?" Emma half-heartedly hummed in question as she focused on nipping the soft skin under her tongue.

"Halloween is in two weeks' time and Henry is pretty excited about it, especially for the Halloween party held in the town square. Maybe -" Regina's speech was cut off into a gasp as Emma spun her around and held her against the sink, lips latched onto her like a leech.

"I was thinking maybe we could go dressed as a three course meal."

At this, Emma drew back to look at Regina in the eye, a raised eyebrow in place. "A three course meal?"

"It was Henry's idea." Regina answered, missing the contact immediately.

Emma laughed, the image of Regina dressed as a hamburger springing into mind. "That kid has the weirdest ideas."

"But… you are okay with it, right?"

Emma smiled, "Anything that pleases you."

"Well Sheriff, there is one thing that can please me right now…" Regina smirked, trailing off as she traced a single finger along the other woman's collarbone.

Emma nodded eagerly and leaned forward to continue what she started, before Regina stopped her, her smirk close to an amused smile now.

"Helping me throw out the trash," She laughed at Emma's crestfallen face, gesturing toward the black garbage bag sitting in the corner.

Emma pouted, "Fine."

Seeing this, Regina cannot help but break into a wide smile and she gave the other woman a quick peck on the cheek. "If you have the patience, I promise tonight will be one you will never forget."

And as Regina released the other woman to do her task and turned back to preparing dinner while humming a song, she did not see that single tear falling down Emma's cheek as the Sheriff turned to take the trash bag. Neither did Regina know that when Emma reentered the kitchen some fifteen minutes later, there had been a figure hiding by the kitchen entrance listening to her softly sing, a clenched fist stuffed into her mouth to prevent the sobs from being heard some ten minutes ago.

* * *

"Hot mocha, please."

Ruby spun around to a dimpled grin and she internally rolled her eyes, grouchily getting to the task. The diner had been literally empty save for two customers who gave to-go orders and she had been enjoying the free time trying to get over her hangover from last night when this infuriating guy had to come in.

"Why so grumpy?" Daemon asked, sitting down and observing her movements.

"Why so happy?" Ruby mimicked. In fact the whole time Daemon Sparks had been in Storybrooke, there was never a time she saw him not smiling.

"Why not?" Daemon shot back.

Ruby said nothing, 'Ignoring Daemon Sparks' topping her _must_-do list for the day.

"You know," Daemon admitted as Ruby handed him the hot beverage none too gently. "You look like the type of person who can really love."

Momentarily taken aback by the sudden topic, Ruby glanced at him in confusion. "What are you talking about? Everyone can love."

Daemon laughed, stirring his drink. "You say it as if it were the easiest thing in the word, as if it were in the same context as when someone says 'Everyone can eat', as if love was something you can comprehend."

Ruby frowned, intrigued and annoyed at the same time; the latter because somehow, there was always something about this guy that got her attention when she was most reluctant to give it.

"What I can't comprehend right now is why you're telling me this."

"Tell me Ruby," Daemon said. "Have you ever been in love?"

Almost instantly, Ruby was brought to a time long ago back in the Enchanted Forest. It felt like a lifetime ago how she and the rest of the villages feared the unknown, scouring the forests and taking extra precaution for months against the faceless predator which was later found out to be a wolf. Peter had been part of the hunter's party of course, vowing to protect her, his lover. Ruby remembered feeling happiest with him, the happiest she had ever been. But then, happiness is the most fleeting of the human emotion. She had been the one to suspect Peter of being the wolf; she had been the one to strap him to the tree, with Peter trusting her; then she had been the one to kill her own lover. In the end, she had been the monster.

A lifetime ago, she would still have felt guilty and wallowed in self-hatred.

_Everyone reaches a point in life where they finally let go, it is just a matter of how. _Belle's words echoed in her head. Yes, it does not matter how people saw her then, or even now. She was finally out of the cage she had built for herself and she had never felt more content.

"Yes," Ruby admitted. "Once."

Daemon smiled, nodding his head as if her answer was something guessed right. "Then you were lucky, once."

"So you're implying I'll never be lucky again?"

"That's the paradox of love," Daemon replied. "When you're in it, you feel like you're the luckiest person, when actually it has nothing to do with luck itself. It's got to do with chance, or if you'd prefer the term, fate."

Ruby kept her eyes on him as he finished his beverage, fishing out a wad of bills onto the counter. Counting the money, she raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Six hundred dollars? Too big of a tip, isn't it?"

"That's the tip and the money for my stay at the inn," Daemon laughed, standing up. "I'm checking out today, it seems I have overstayed my welcome of one week."

Ruby frowned, although she accepted the money. "Why leave now? Since you've stayed for two and a half weeks _and _paid for three weeks, you could stay till the end of this week."

"Why?" Daemon smirked, leaning over the counter. "Will you be missing me?"

Ruby rolled her eyes but said nothing, waiting for his answer. As if getting the hint, Daemon's face turned serious and he drew back, shrugging on his coat.

"Money is of useless value to me, Ruby. I'm leaving because there is nothing keeping me here."

Then he held out his hand, a prompt for her to shake, which Ruby felt compelled to so she did.

"It has been a pleasure knowing you, Ruby Lucas. Well then, if we ever meet again."

With that, he stalked out of the diner and out of sight.

* * *

Emma fiddled with her fingers, twisting them tightly, a foot propped up against the Bug as she waited for Henry by the school gates. It was a little after three in the afternoon and she only had this much time before she had to complete her part of the deal. That was what she had been referring it to anyway, at least it was better than 'kill' or 'poison'.

She had considered telling Regina about Gold's favour and about the blurite powder, and God knows how many times she almost let it slip during the night when she saw Regina's eyes look at her with pure emotion: love.

But every time she opened her mouth, preparing to spill the beans, Regina would turn to her and smile that goddamned beautiful smile, or Henry would talk about his day in school and it wouldn't be a right time anymore and the opportunity ruins itself. Deep down though, Emma knew she was only making excuses for herself.

_Whoever said the hardest part is watching the one you love, love someone else, knows only bullshit, _Emma mused. That person clearly has not attempted going through her situation.

"Emma!" Henry shouted in glee as he ran across the school courtyard to give his birth mother a hug. Looking around, he frowned when he did not notice his other mother.

"Where's Mom?"

Schooling her features to erase any trace of a quandary on them, Emma ruffled the boy's hair and smiled fondly. "She's home making dinner, and a very special dessert."

"Awesome!" Henry pumped his fist in the air, which was really starting to become one of the first things that Emma will associate with her son.

Emma laughed, as she opened the door to the Bug. "Get in, kid."

"I bet it's apple strudel!" Henry concluded after a few minutes as Emma turned into Mifflin Street. He looked toward Emma for confirmation and only received a wink in reply.

"Nailed it!" He answered happily.

As they pulled up in the driveway of the white mansion, Emma turned toward Henry, seriousness written all over her face.

"Henry, can I ask you a serious question?"

Noticing the shift in the air, Henry got quiet and nodded, his big brown eyes staring straight into hers.

"How will you feel if any one of us, as in me or Regina, is not around?"

"Emma, you're leaving?!" His reaction was filled with fear and pleading, his small hands immediately grabbing her arms.

"No! I'm just…" Emma sighed. "It was just a thought that crossed my mind. I mean, you'll never know what can happen, right?"

The car was filled with silence and the only sounds were their breathing and the ticking of Emma's watch, which ironically at that point in time served the purpose of a time bomb: a painful reminder of how much time Emma had left until her deadline was up.

"I'll be sad," was Henry's quiet reply. "I… I like what we are now: a family."

Emma's heart clenched painfully at her son's words as she dawned into a painful realization. Henry was right, the days that she and Regina had spent with Henry; walking him home together from school, the frequent trips to Granny's, her and Henry always spilling the popcorn on the couch earning admonishing from Regina, movie nights and tuck ins. Subconsciously, they had morphed into a family, and no matter how short, Emma loved and cherished every moment of it.

Cursing herself as her vision swam; she turned to face outside the window not wanting her son to see her cry. After much effort in trying to keep her emotions in check, she turned back to Henry.

"I like what we are too," Emma replied softly, leaning over to kiss the crown of his head. "A family."

* * *

Emma sat on the edge of the bed, staring at her hand. She had been for an hour, or was it two? The small flask containing the blurite powder sat unmoving on her palm, and she drilled her glare in to it, as if her continuous stare can somehow will the thing to disappear. Or maybe it could turn back time, who knows. But that little glimmer of hope is slowly diminishing with every tick of the clock and turn of the minute hand, and every figment of her body is screaming 'no' but her brain was working ahead of her heart this time. For once.

"… Emma?"

Emma startled and quickly pocketed the damnable powder before flashing a grin at her lover.

"Miss me already?" She teased.

"Definitely not," Regina rolled her eyes, but still not able to help the smile that broke through her features. "I sent you up here to fetch my apron and one hour later I'm still not seeing you."

Emma laughed and scratched the back of her neck lightly, "Sorry. I got carried away with some stuff."

She watched as Regina reached into the walk-in closet and took the apron just hanging off the wall.

"Why do you keep your apron in the bedroom anyway?"

Regina gave a light shrug, putting the apron on. "When I first got it, there had been no suitable place to hang it in the kitchen, so I just stored it in here. As time goes, I guess I got used to it being here."

Emma nodded but in truth, she had been memorizing every little detail of the other woman. The way Regina walked and talked, the first shrug that she _ever _saw Regina did and currently, the way Regina tied her apron.

All these might seem irrelevant, but aren't all the little things that you will eventually remember once someone is gone?

When Emma brought her eyes back up to meet Regina's however, she knew one attribute prevailed all. The way Regina looks at her.

Regina smiled, taking two strides forward and placing a soft peck on Emma's cheek. "Dinner is ready soon, come down when you're ready."

Just as Regina turned to go, Emma stopped her with a grip of her wrist.

"Can I… Can I kiss you?" Emma stammered, heart thundering and feeling as if she was an awkward teenager on his first date.

Regina frowned in confusion but smiled anyway. "Since when did you become so…"

She trailed off as she saw Emma leaned forward and her eyes instinctively fell close, the words dying on her tongue. The kiss was sweet and flavourful, it was slow and gliding, it was nervous and heartbreaking, it was definitely not perfect but it might be the last.

"… Polite," Regina finished with a hum as Emma slowly pulled back, leaning their foreheads against each other.

"Okay, enough distraction," Regina murmured, forcing herself away from her solace. "We can continue this after dinner."

Emma waited until she heard Regina's soft footsteps echo down the staircase before she finally let the tears fall.

* * *

"Roast chicken!" Henry shouted in glee as he thundered down into the dining room, recognizing the distinct smell.

"No running, Henry," Regina admonished lightly as she placed the food on the table which Emma had set.

They sat around the table as they had been doing very often of late, Henry grinning at the both of them.

"What?" Regina asked, suspicion on her face.

Henry's grin just widened, as he stabbed his chicken thigh. "I just like it when we're together. We're family and family means together, right?"

Regina smiled back at him, "Well… you can say that…"

"Are you and Emma going to get married?"

Immediately, Emma stilled her movements and darted her eyes to Regina who glanced away when she caught her gaze.

"I… Kid," Emma tried. "Marriage is a… complicated thing. Your mom and I… we might not be there yet."

The disappoint was evident in not only Henry's eyes and Emma silently cursed herself for ruining this dinner. It was probably the last dinner Regina will ever have with them.

_Before I kill her. _

Emma cringed internally at the term used, her hand immediately grasped the tiny outline of the flask through her jean pocket. They ate together in silence for a few minutes before Regina set her cutlery down.

"Oh!" Regina said as if struck by a sudden epiphany. "I forgot to bring out the soup!"

"Is it mushroom?" Henry asked eagerly.

"Pumpkin," Regina smirked back. "We had mushroom the day before yesterday, remember?"

"But we can have it again!" Hnery pouted.

Regina laughed and Emma smiled just by watching her. In the days that they had spent more time togeher, Regina had opened herself a little more each day and it was fairly obvious, especially to Henry and her. Just a little more laughter, a wider smile or a simple gesture of always being the one to want to hold hands with Emma, even in public.

"That pout is not going to work on me, young man," Regina replied. "I've already made the soup and we are not wasting it."

"Fine," Henry grumbled.

"I'll get it," Emma stopped Regina as she saw the other woman preparing to get up.

Giving Emma a small kiss as a thank you and ignoring Henry's teasing 'yuck!', Regina sat back down.

As Emma made her way into the kitchen and began scooping the soup into three separate bowls, she knew that it was time. Just as she took out the small flask, she caught her own reflection in the pot once containing the soup, Regina's face staring back at her.

_I'll never be able to see this face again, _Emma thought running her fingers slowly across her face; tracing scribbly patterns across Regina's nose, her exceptionally long lashes, the broad forehead, her defined jawline and lastly, that scar just above her lip.

_I've never actually asked her how she got that before, _Emma mused. Sure, in the past few weeks she was in Regina's body, she had examined the scar in the mirror before. She just have not asked the brunette about it yet, or found the right time to. But now, Emma realized, she will never ever get to hear the story behind it, or any other things. She will never get to hear Regina's joy, never get to feel Regina's body quivering under her touch, never get to see Regina on the aisle.

With shaking hands, Emma unscrewed the lid of the flask and held the powder up into the light. How can something so ordinary be so deadly? Then again, many things are. Like a match, rubber bands, or even a Lego piece. Carefully, Emma tilted the flask and emptied the powder into the thid bowl meant for Regina.

She did not know what to expect; bubbling, an explosion, a sudden change in time. But the powder simply moulded inself into the thick orange liquid like a struggling person in quicksand, probably sunken down into the depths. Just to be sure, Emma took a spoon and stirred the soup, making sure it looked as normal as the rest.

_This is it, _she breathed. _I'm a murderer. _

Balancing the three bowls of soup on a tray, she made her way to the dining room toward the voices.

"Mom," Emma overheard Henry say, "Do you think Emma is your true love?"

Taken aback by the question, Emma found herself pausing by the entrance carefully hidden. After a moment's hesitation, Regina replied.

"To be honest, I really don't know. I've always thought Daniel to be my true love, but he is dead now."

"The stable boy?"

There was a silence and Emma presumed Regina nodded in response.

"But isn't he only your first love? True love always prevails!"

"Henry," Regina sighed. "I know we might seem like fairytale characters in your book but we are very real and we have feelings. True love isn't as easy as it sounds, the definition of a happy ending isn't as definite as it is."

"Then," Henry grouched. "What is true love?"

In truth, Emma had been stalling for time standing there with her hands getting physically tired of holding the tray. Her head was a mess and she felt like there was a devil and God raging inside of her, a neverending war of 'yes' or 'no'. But now having overhead Regina and Henry's conversation, topped with the exact question she had asked just a few days earlier, Daemon's words came echoing back to her like a church bell in the middle of the desert.

_To me, True Love is the love we finally settle on. _

"I don't know," she heard Regina admit. "I've never had one."

_We can have countless of lovers before, and the final lover we will ever have will be our true one._ _Doesn't matter what the other person has done before, because we feel full._

"But you do now, and it's Emma!" Henry responded in glee and Emma could almost see that wide toothed grin.

Preparing herself and taking a deep breath, Emma entered the dining room with a plastered smile on her face.

"I heard my name," She teased. "Have you guys been talking bad about me?"

"Nope!"

Emma caught Henry's wink to his adopted mother as she handed out the bowls, making sure they respectively went to the correct person.

Finally settling down on her seat, she narrowed her eyes at Henry. "I just _know _something's up your sleeve, you little munchkin. But I'm gonna let it pass this time round because I love you."

"You're mushy!" Was the reply from Henry's scrunched up his face and Emma laughed.

Then she turned toward a smirking Regina.

_With them, we feel all the parts that were missing with the lovers before and we feel complete_. _With them, we can give our hearts and bare our souls at the same time._

"And you," Emma said, reaching over and covering Regina's hand with hers. "I love you too."

Regina smiled and turned her palm up so that they can interlock their fingers. "And I, you."

Ignoring the pain in her chest, Emma bit her lip hard to stop from crying as she watched Regina take the first sip of her soup and smiling in satisfaction.

_We can sacrifice ourselves for only the promise that they'll be alright. We give, so much._

She can still feel Regina's hand under hers, a promise already broken.

_There is no right or wrong in this world, only agreement and disagreement. Same thing about love, there is no right or wrong person for you, only the one you choose._

Her nerves were causing her to lose touch of reality as every sound died around her, a hollow echo the only thing she can hear. Henry must have said something because Regina laughed, and Emma painfully tore her eyes from the scene and bore them in her own soup. Anytime now, the inevitable will happen. Chaos will erupt, a life will be lost. And she will be the cause of it all.

_So who is your True Love? Who do you choose, and most importantly is the cost worth it?_

The last question reverberated through her mind as Emma took the first drink from her soup, and another, and another.

She knew she had not been feeling well from the start, guilt had probably been the cause after corroding almost the whole of her heart. But now, everything felt light and airy and she swore had she not known, she would have suspected she herself was on drugs. For a split second, everything was in place. She was floating.

Then, everything happened all at once.

The next thing she knew, she had collapsed onto the ground and suddenly Regina and Henry were by her side. They were screaming, but she cannot hear anything. Trying, she opened her mouth but just as expected, no sound came out.

"Call Dr Whale!" She read Regina's lips to Henry. In her peripheral vision which was somehow quickly darkening, Henry scrambled up and out of the dining room, leaving her only focus on Regina.

Magic. It was in the air, around her, _in _her. Emma could feel it as her feet ceased to move or feel, then her legs, as if something was seeping from the floor and moving up to cut off her conscious ability.

Summoning the last of her strength, Emma brought her hand up to lightly cup Regina's face.

She saw Regina cry, grasping her hand which must have hurt but her sense of touch had been long gone, mouthing incomprehensible syllables.

Emma smiled then laughed scornfully inside at the realization of the irony of blurite powder: the last muscle a person can move after drinking blurite powder is their facial muscles, leaving them no choice but to smile in death.

_You are worth it, definitely so. _

Even her thoughts were starting to die down.

And then, there was absolute silence.

**A/N: Hey guys! I apologize it took this long to update, I had projects due and my exams are coming up! Anyway, to the guest who reviewed along the lines of 'whatever happened to Regina's evil side': To me, Regina had not been 'evil' per se, her only priority had been Henry but now with so much close contact with Emma, it had evoked feelings within her again. And I don't want to give any spoilers, but on the topic of character death, maybe you could reread the Prologue to know if anyone will actually die -wink-. So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and thank you to all those who have read, reviewed, favourited and followed. All mistakes are mine.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Regina opened her eyes and the first thing she noticed, or rather heard, was the rain outside. She could not move for a second, the throbbing in her head making its presence known. Glancing at the clock, it read 8:25AM. Then it hit her like a tidal wave of events of the previous night that replayed itself in her mind: Emma.

"_Emma!" She had cried, clutching the lifeless blonde to her side._

_Regina turned towards the door where Henry had run out earlier after she gave the order for him to get Dr. Whale, "Henry! Call Snow and Charming as well!"_

_A muffled "Got it!" was heard and Regina turned back toward Emma, who remained unbreathing. _

"_Oh god…" she mumbled trying everything: chest pumping, mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, magic. Nothing worked._

_Then as if a child living in a fairytale, Regina held her breath and slowly leaned down and placed the gentlest of kisses on Emma's mouth: True Love's kiss. It was a huge effort on her part, the final revelation whether or not Emma was her true love. Then, she retreated and waited a few seconds in anticipation: nothing._

_It was like déjà vu. The memory of her clutching Daniel in her arms and him not responding to her kiss came back to her as she tried again and again, kissing Emma. Heart breaking, she gave up, only leaning their foreheads together, exhausted._

_And as she sat there sobbing and grieving, Regina felt it. The heavy pull of her eyelids as if someone had sewn a string to their edge and was pulling it down southwards. Try as she might, she fought the compelling motion, but eventually everyone has their limits. Like an infant lulled to sleep by a lullaby, Regina finally succumbed to the feeling and collapsed right by her lover._

_And then, there was absolute silence. _

Scrambling out of the sheets, Regina grabbed a robe and put it on, exiting her bedroom. The house seemed eerily quiet and even Henry's room was empty. Ignoring the sense of dread that was beginning to fill up in her chest, she made her way downstairs. _Where is everyone, _she wondered. _Where is Emma? _

As if answering her question, a soft clinking came from the kitchen like how someone was stirring something and the smell of coffee reached her nose. Smiling widely, Regina quickened her pace and burst into the kitchen with an exclamation of "Emma".

But the sight that greeted her was enough to make her sob and she turned away in embarrassment as Ruby Lucas rushed to her.

"Oh my god, Emma!" Ruby cried, putting both her arms around the petite brunette.

Regina flinched at the contact and glared at the younger woman through her tears, not bothering to hide them anymore. "Emma. Where is she?"

For a moment, Ruby stared at the brunette in front of her, realization dawning on her. "Oh my god," she murmured, taking a step back. "You're Regina. You're back."

Almost like wireless fidelity, Regina caught the connection and she dashed to the bathroom, her own reflection staring back at her in the mirror.

Her face, her hair, her hands, her _body. _The switch! Something must have happened last night that caused the both of them to have their souls matched back to their own respective bodies again. Suddenly, Regina had a nasty gut feeling that the trip Emma had took to Rumplestlitskin's shop that morning had something to do with it.

Getting hurriedly dressed, she scampered down, ire building within her as she vowed to kill the goddamned imp.

Ruby stood at the foot of the staircase, and Regina ignored the waitress, wondering why she was even in her house.

"Regina-"

"Out of my way," Regina interrupted none too nicely, grabbing her car keys before she remembered something.

Spinning around she eyed the taller brunette, "Where is Henry?"

"He is at his grandparents' place," Ruby admitted. Somehow, the Regina standing in front of her reminded Ruby of the days of the curse; back when Regina was still the feared Mayor. Seeing Regina almost breathing out fire and glaring with such ferocity, one can never imagine the smile the woman had been donning just the day before.

"And Emma?"

She was met with silence and Ruby avoiding her gaze so Regina shouted, louder and demanding as fear took over her being. She could feel her resolve dissolving and her armour cracking as she completely broke down in front of the other woman, who seemed at a loss of what to do.

"Where is she?!"

Then Regina whimpered as she read the answer so blatant on Ruby's dejected face and apologetic eyes.

"Please…" she begged unabashedly not caring about her own image anymore. Seeing the tears welling in the waitress's eyes, Regina felt sick but she needed confirmation. She needed to hear it. "… Say it."

"She…" Ruby closed her eyes and tried again. "She's at Snow and Charming's too. They… I got a call from them a minute ago. Whale just pronounced her dead."

* * *

Henry sat silent and unmoving on the couch in the Charming's apartment, the very same couch he had crawled into Emma's arms to sleep in just two weeks ago. But somehow, the memory felt so distant and hard to grasp, even though he felt as if he could almost hear Emma's light snores. He closed his eyes and fought the feeling; that funny pull at the back of your throat and the pinch of your nose when you know you're about to cry.

When he had returned to the dining room from making the necessary calls the previous night, needless to say Henry had been scared and shocked to see his adopted mother collapsed alongside Emma too. Henry did not know how he knew, but he most certainly felt it: _magic. _It was palpable as he kneeled down beside the two, it was fierce and surrounding. When Dr. Whale finally burst through the front door alongside his grandparents and announced slower breathing than normal in Emma's body, Henry just knew that somehow among all this drama, their souls had been reattached back to their bodies.

Mary Margaret had been sobbing over Regina's body though, still thinking that Emma was in his adopted mother's body. Henry had tried his best to convince the adults in the room that their souls are back in their own bodies, which thankfully they listened (because hey, he had been right about the curse once). But when he saw how his grandmother just ditched his adopted mother and rushed to Emma's side as the men lifted her, Henry felt a pang of anger and what must have been guilt. _Mom must have felt it ten times worst when I treated her that way last time._

Of course now being the son he is, he had wanted to stay with his mother. But Mary Margaret was having none of it.

"We'll call Ruby," she had said while grabbing his coat and ushering him out the door. "She'll know what to do."

But now as he sat here, he knew that the only person who will know what to do will be Emma. Because she will be the first person his mother will remember when she wakes up.

Getting up, he trudged up towards the bedroom which the adults had been in the past few minutes in silent discussion. Dr. Whale had left not long ago, his gaze on him so apologetic and pitying it made Henry sick.

Gently pushing the door ajar, Henry watched as Mary Margaret sat beside the bed and held on to Emma's lifeless hand, saying things she should have said when Emma was still alive but didn't.

"Emma please…" Mary Margaret cried softly. "I'm so sorry. I was being a horrible person I know, not supporting Regina and you. I'm sorry..."

"It's too late now isn't it," His tone came out neutral, but Henry can feel his insides turning bitter just hearing his grandmother's words.

David was on the other side of the room and when he saw Henry walk in, he got up.

"Henry-"

"Please," Henry held up his hand and trained his eyes on his mother, his voice a hoarse whisper. "Just let me be with her, at least before she becomes part of the morgue."

In his peripheral vision, he saw Mary Margaret visibly wincing, but David only nodded. "Don't take too long. Dr. Whale and his team will be coming to…"

_Get her body._

The words went unsaid but it loudly reverberated in their ears, rattling their bones. Henry nodded as David gently lead his wife out, closing the bedroom door to give mother and son some privacy. Once Henry made sure they were really alone, he placed himself down on the chair beside Emma that Mary Margaret had previously occupied.

Lightly tracing his fingers along his mother's hand, he stopped at her wrist and pressed lightly. No pulse. But that was not what he was concerned about.

"Hey Emma," He whispered although they were the only two in the room. "I know you're still there. I know you can hear me. Don't ask me how, I just got this feeling and I know it. Dr. Whale and Grandma and Grandpa don't know anything, not even Mom. Emma, please wake _up._"

_One, _he counted.

Not a bat of an eyelid.

_Two._

Maybe he could try stalling for time.

_Two… and a half._

He held his breath.

… _Three._

The room remained still, death laughing in his face. Dejected, Henry let his head fall onto the mattress of the bed, finally letting his tears fall. As he shifted in his seat to get more comfortable, he heard a ruffling of paper. Startled, Henry instantly flew his hands to his pockets and took out a piece of crumpled paper.

"A map," Henry breathed in realization as he remembered his encounter with the stranger just a few days ago.

"_Hey kiddo, what are you doing here?"_

_Henry looked up from his place on the bench outside the school to see the stranger who appeared at the diner that day walking towards him, a big grin on his face._

"_Nothing," he shrugged in reply. "I'm just waiting for my moms to pick me up." _

"_Henry, right?" The stranger smiled, his bright blue eyes gentle and welcoming._

"_I'm sorry but I forgot your name," Henry frowned, not wanting to sound too rude. _

"_They call me Daemon," Daemon answered, sitting down beside the boy. _

_Still wary, Henry only nodded and looked away, not carrying on the conversation. They sat in silence for a few moments before Daemon spoke again._

"_So are your mothers together or something? You all seem pretty chummy on the day I ran into you guys at the diner."_

_Henry sighed. "I wish they were. I like it when we're all together."_

"_Because family always stays together, right?" Daemon winked._

"_I believe that too!" Henry smiled, brightening up. _

_Daemon looked back at him fondly for a moment, and then reached into his back pocket. "Tell me Henry, do you believe in magic?" _

_Just as Henry was about answer, he suddenly remembered what Ruby had said about the new stranger in town who came from the outside, as they now call it. _If he came from the outside, _Henry mused. _He must not have known anything about magic or the people in this town. _Extremely suspicious of Daemon all of a sudden, Henry clamped his mouth shut almost immediately. _

"_Why?" Henry finally answered. "Do _you _believe in magic?"_

_Daemon shrugged, handing a piece of paper to Henry. "Maybe, but not as much as I used to when I was a little boy."_

_Receiving the piece of paper from him, Henry flipped it over and back. "What's this? It's blank."_

"_Exactly," Daemon agreed, leaning back on the bench. "A long time ago, my father gave me this piece of paper. He's a fisherman you see, so he has seen many things and every chance he got, he would tell me some of his adventures. One day, he came back with this piece of paper. At first, I was excited but it soon flat lined when I saw that it was blank. _

"_When I asked him about it, he only said 'Son, this paper has magical properties. When you truly believe, it can unveil what has always been there.' I was confused, then. 'It shouldn't need unveiling if it has always been there', I replied. 'You'll be surprised, son' my father only smiled. 'Sometimes the truth can be clouded just because it is not what you believe'."_

_Daemon smiled down at the boy as Henry listened on to his story, wide eyed and anticipating. _

"_Then what happened?" Henry eagerly asked._

"_Nothing," Daemon replied. "It remained blank all these years and I lost my faith."_

_Henry looked down at the old and wrinkled paper in his hand, "So you're giving this to me?"_

"_Why not, since it is of no more use to me than a piece of paper. At least it's better than throwing it away, right?" Daemon stood up and stretched, glancing at his wristwatch._

"_Alright Henry, I got to go. See you around." _

_And before Henry had a chance to reply the man stalked off, leaving the young boy to stare at the paper before he noticed his mothers rounding the corner of the street and began running toward them, the paper stuffed in his coat pocket forgotten._

Now staring at the once blank piece of paper in front of him, Henry understood.

_When you truly believe… _

Maybe it was because there was magic in Storybrooke or his blind faith that made the paper work here and now, but Henry did not find it in himself to care. In a flash, he was up and out the house, running as fast as his little legs can take him to Mifflin Street.

* * *

Regina sat in the empty dining room, a bottle of cider almost half finished in front of her. She had been in a daze since the time she heard the news from Ruby, who had let herself out sometime after her breakdown. _It shouldn't be like this, it shouldn't end this way. _Her face parched with dried tears, Regina took another long swig from the bottle itself, way past in caring what she looked like right now.

In her mind, the memory of the recent days played itself over and over like a black and white silent film. She should have known, should have detected something amidst the smiles and laughter Emma was so freely shooting out. But the day that Emma came back from Mr. Gold's, she had looked perfectly normal and Regina cursed herself for not sensing anything or probing further about the trip.

_But what does it matter, _she thought grimly, finishing the last of the cider. It had been proven; she was not Emma's true love. All these thoughts racing through her suddenly consumed her with rage and she gripped the cider, flinging it onto the far side of the wall. It hit against the white concrete with an earth shattering crash, millions of glass fragments flying across the room.

"… Mom?"

The sound of her son's voice startled her and she whipped around to see her son standing in the foyer, scared and shocked.

"Henry!" She stood up rushing over to him, hands immediately soothing his hair and pulling him towards her frame.

Feeling his short arms wrap back tightly around her, Regina kissed his brown hair and inhaled his scent.

"She's gone… isn't she?" Regina's voice was just above a whisper.

She was surprised however, when Henry burrowed out of her touch and looked back up to her with smiling eyes.

"Mom, Emma isn't dead!"

Slack jawed, Regina stared at her son. "But… Ruby told me…"

"I know and I thought Emma was dead too," Henry continued. "But I can feel she isn't! And I know how we can prove it!"

Henry held up the piece of paper he had been clutching tightly onto like a lifeline, hope filled his eyes as he looked back up to his mother.

"This can lead us to the answer!"

Regina warily glanced at the paper with what seemed to be a map drawn on it. She knew that in this world, science prevailed and that one cannot be brought back to life from the dead. But they were in Storybrooke and magic was coursing around her and through her veins. Even so, it was close to impossible.

"Are you sure?" She asked, doubt lacing her words.

"I'm positive," Henry affirmed. "But first, you have to promise to do one thing."

"What is it?"

"You have to believe, _truly _believe."

* * *

Henry had told her of the doctor's plans on getting Emma to the hospital morgue, and she was definitely having none of it. So they piled into the car as fast as they could, Regina stepping on the pedal while heeding the instructions from Henry as he referred to the map, like a live GPS.

"We're here," Henry double checked the surroundings with the phantom map in his hand.

Frowning, Regina asked, "The imp's pawnshop?"

They approached the quiet shop, peering in.

"Looks like Mr. Gold isn't here," Henry said.

"All the better," Regina smirked, motioning for Henry to stand back from the door. Just as she raised her hand however, she hesitated and looked back toward her son.

Henry smiled, "I trust you."

Smiling back, Regina flung the shop's door open with just a flick of her wrist and they entered into the dusty shop.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Regina asked, looking around.

Henry said nothing, face buried in the map as he took blind steps forward in scale with it. When he reached the back of the shop where Mr. Gold stored most of his other personal items, he exclaimed in excitement.

"It's here!"

Hurriedly, Regina stalked up to her son. "An old spell book?"

Henry nodded eagerly, turning to face his mother. "Mom, do you believe?"

Staring back into his wide eyes, Regina swallowed. It was a big risk; faith. But any chance of getting Emma back, even if it was just a smidgen of silver lining, even if they might be disappointed later, she was willing to risk it.

"I do."

Together, they scanned the book as quickly as they could, a race against time. Just as they flipped the pages, a loose page fell to the ground and landed near Regina's feet. Have you ever felt the feeling where you are so compelled to just do something, like entering a shop with contents you know you will never buy or pressing the bell from two doors down just because? That was what Regina felt as she bent down to pick up the page which had fallen by her feet, surveying its contents.

_**Blurite (ore)**_

_**Blurite ore is a metal ore that can be used in making the hilts of swords and other weaponry. Derived from mining with specifically a dwarven pickaxe, rocks containing the rare metal can only be found deep in ice dungeons or snow caves. **_

Skipping the lines, Regina's eyes continued scanning until something caught her eye.

_**Used in high alchemy: Blurite ore can be grounded into fine blue powder with a steel mallet smithed from the goblin's anvil. When in powder form, it possesses magical properties that can manifest itself when consumed by a being. When mixed with liquid, blurite powder is odorless and colourless, leaving the recipient no indication of it being consumed. **_

_**Magical Properties: **_

_**Reverse – The ability to turn back events to the instant before it first happened. However, beings involved will be conscious of the change and time in this aspect is not a variable. **_

_**Reveal – The ability to unveil any pure truth. This property works in sync with the first and can only happen once the first property is done. Extremely rare, this property is known to be only sighted in cases where the most powerful magic is involved i.e. True Love. In such cases, the half who consumes the powder will usually be detached from their five senses for a short period. When this happens, they are usually assumed dead due to the strong magic separating their physicality and spirituality.**_

"Mom? What's this?"

Henry's voice broke her train of thoughts as she whirled around to see him holding up the Book of Prophecies. As if struck by realization, Regina gasped. Quickly, she took the Book from him and flipped to the last page and there it was: the last puzzle piece.

Placing two and two together, Regina finally understood. Emma had sacrificed herself in order to fulfil the prophecy. When she had gone to visit Gold on that day, he had probably handed her this blurite powder. But now with the knowledge of the second magical property, Regina's hope multiplied.

True Love's kiss did not work because this was not a curse or a spell; it was merely part of a sequence that has to happen. Glancing at her watch, Regina grabbed Henry's hand.

"Henry, we _have _to go back. Emma is not dead!"

And as they ran out of the old and moldy shop hand in hand, there was only one thing on their minds: to save the Saviour.

* * *

David wrapped an arm around his wife and pulled her close, a pained expression on his face as they watched the nurses that came along with Dr. Whale slip into their routine, wrapping Emma's body in sheets and carefully maneuvering her onto the stretcher which suspiciously resembled the kind that carries dead bodies from a crime scene.

Mary Margaret had turned her head into his chest, sobbing the entire time until he could not determine whether the wet puddle in the middle of his shirt was due to her tears or his sweat. They had not gotten the full story yet, but from Henry, they had managed to squint enough to get the gist of it.

Dr. Whale himself had said that Emma's manner of death was most unusual and does not conform to the natural laws of science which only points the blame to one thing: magic. Mary Margaret had been livid with Regina the whole drive to Regina's mansion the previous night, but when they got there to see Regina collapsed as well and Henry insisting their bodies had been returned to each other, there was no more reason to.

"Gently," Dr. Whale ordered as he watched their ministrations carefully. Then he turned toward the couple.

"I'll need one of you to come along with me to settle the paperwork."

Taking in his wife's current condition, David met Whale's eye. "I'll go."

"I want to go too."

Mary Margaret's quiet murmur barely created any sound wave but David heard it anyway.

"Are you sure? If you don't feel good you can-"

He was cut off by Mary Margaret's steady stare. "No. We send her off as a family."

Acquiescing, they trudged down the stairs together with Dr. Whale in the lead. All of a sudden, the front door burst open.

"Stop!"

They stared, flabbergasted, at a panting Regina and Henry, the former's eyes searching until she found what she was looking for: Emma's body binded by a white sheet.

"Emma is not dead!" Henry burst out, pushing his way to the startled nurses and forcing them to put the stretcher down.

David looked from mother to son before asking, "Henry, what is this about?"

Henry turned toward his grandfather, pleading with his eyes. "Emma is still alive!"

"That's impossible," Dr. Whale cut in. "She obviously has no pulse and breathing. That is a corpse you're holding on to."

Regina stalked up toward the doctor glaring and poking a finger in his face, causing the doctor to retreat a few steps back.

"Listen here you unkempt mongrel," she growled, voice low and dripping. "I better not hear you refer to my _lover _as a corpse again or so help me twist that pruny pumpkin you call a head."

Only their breathings could be heard the next few moments as no one dared to speak, not even move a muscle, a somewhat fear brewing in them as they recognized the traits of the 'Evil Queen' mode Regina was currently tuned to.

Then a hoarse and muffled voice broke the silence. "That's not how I envisioned you first referring to me as your girlfriend… but it'll suffice."

Shock filled silence.

And unbelievable stares.

Throw in a couple of horrified, muffled shrieks (from the nurses).

Topped with a grin.

Then everything snapped.

Practically pushing Whale to one side, Regina rushed to Emma's side with Henry already there and whose smile can light up a thousand watt bulb, her earlier disposition abandoned and quickly burgeoning into one of concern, relief and tears.

"Emma," she cried, holding on the blonde's hand and quickly unbinding the sheets covering the other woman's face. "Oh God, Emma!"

Quickly assisted by Mary Margaret and David who had rushed just as instantly as her to the talking corpse, the four of them knelt around a flustered Emma, who was currently gasping for breath.

"God what do they put in those things?" Emma coughed. "It's dusty as hell."

Like a panther, Mary Margaret pounced on her daughter, the floodgates reopening all over again. "Emma! I'm so so sorry, I know I was being a bitch and a horrible mother. I was just so overprotective and I know you are an adult with a mind of your own and yet… Oh I'm so sorry."

Smiling gently, Emma wrapped her own arms around her mother. "It's okay. We can take things slow if you'd like… Mom."

At the term of endearment, Mary Margaret choked back a sob and grabbed David's hand for reassurance. "You called me Mom…"

"Slip of the tongue," Emma winked then turned to David. "… Dad."

Controlling his emotions and not wanting to break down in front of others, David smiled through his tears and laughed. "Let me guess, slip of the tongue?"

Emma laughed in reply and allowed her parents to hug her. Not wanting to be left out, Henry snuggled up to his birth mother's side, breaking the embrace.

"I knew you wouldn't leave us," He grinned and looked up at her through long lashes.

Ruffling his hair, Emma smiled. "And thank you, for believing."

Then finally gathering the courage to turn to the person she wanted to talk to the most, Emma spoke almost shyly to the brunette, "… Hi."

She watched Regina's tear streaked face smile widely in response before her features drop and she slapped Emma's arm with great force.

"Ow!" Emma cried, a hand immediately moving to the sore area and rubbing it. "What was _that _for?"

"You _idiot,_" Regina scolded, her own dam threatening to break but this time for an entirely different reason. "Nobody asked you to sacrifice yourself for me."

Still pouting from the unexpected pain, Emma replied, "It's not a sacrifice."

"Then what is it?"

Emma grinned, remembering a lesson from what seemed like long ago.

"A leap of faith."

**A/N: Hey guys! So I've made this update a little sooner because I figured I can only post the next chapter on Friday as that's my last day of school (before the exams that is, haha). So maybe this chapter can last you till then. As usual, thank you to those who had read, favourited, followed and reviewed my story. All mistakes are mine and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: I would like to clear things up since it seems like some people do not understand why Emma accepted Mr. Gold's request even though Emma's condition was specifically not to hurt anyone. The blurite powder does **_**not **_**kill if someone consumes it, it merely 'reverses' and thus allows Emma and Regina's body to swap back. In this case, death happened because it is part of their prophecy and not because of blurite powder itself. Therefore Emma is not deliberately 'poisoning' Regina. And even if she were to ignore Gold and not give the blurite, she knew that the 'death' part of the prophecy would come sooner or later and who knows, maybe there will be much dire consequences then. I hope that helped you guys with your understanding a bit and that you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

The next few days after the 'Emma returning from the dead' fiasco (as Henry now refers it to), Emma displayed quite a few side effects, much to everyone's constant worry. There would be times where she would enter the dining room, thinking it was the bathroom, and ended up spilling mouthwash all over the pristine white floors. There were also times where she complained of the blackness clouding her vision or how she felt like she was walking on literal air. Then there was that one time when Emma rested her hand on the body of a boiling kettle and pain did not reveal itself until about a minute later.

"Ow!" She had screeched, almost to tears at her blistered fingers.

When Regina tended to her fingers with the antiseptic, Emma had sighed. "When will this stop? I want to be friends with my sensory receptors again."

Arching a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, Regina smirked. "Am I hearing things or was that a biological term?"

"Believe it or not, I used to love biology in school."

Genuinely surprised, Regina finished wrapping the gauze around Emma's hand but remained holding it, tracing random circles on her hand which proved to be a soothing effect.

"I didn't know."

Emma grinned and leaned forward for a kiss, met by Regina halfway.

"Now you do," Emma breathed as they pulled apart.

And in truth, that was the essence of the days that followed in their lives: getting to know more about each other through the little things. Of course, Emma had insisted to move in with Regina which Snow had obliged after the family of three had sat down together for a serious conversation (decisions had been made and steps had been taken back).

Much to Emma and Henry's joy (and relief), Snow and Regina reached a level of mutuality and the hostility between both women had lessened considerably. Of course the term 'forgive and forget' was largely overrated by peace aficionados who knew nothing about the true meaning of peace (not that anyone does) and the two still had their disputes over the weekend dinner the trio spent at the Charming's apartment, mostly about whose cooking was better.

Regina and Emma had, eventually, went to the pawnshop to hunt the imp down but just like on the day of Emma's 'resurrection', he was nowhere to be found and the only answer points to him having crossed the town line.

"Good luck to him," Emma had snorted when they got back. "People out there are worse than pineapples."

"Pineapples? Yuck!" Henry grimaced, lazing on the sofa alongside his birthmother and flipping through the TV channels.

"Yeah," Emma replied. "They're like, the Satan of fruits."

"Nasty things," Henry then agreed and they high fived, Regina watching them from behind just relishing in the feel of warmth and family, something that had lacked immensely in her past years.

The town civilians had also been trying to get used to the Sheriff and ex-Mayor's swapping back of bodies although some still confused between the two which much to Regina's semi-reluctance and Emma's persuasion, the pair managed to derive delight from pretending to be the other. But alas as largely reiterated, happiness is a fleeting emotion and Emma found herself worrying about other things, particular something huge.

Ruby came out from the back to see her blonde friend hunched over a mug of hot coffee by the counter and smirked.

"Had I known better, I'd think you're still Regina." She stalked over to the blonde, eyeing her drink.

Emma sighed, "Figured I need the caffeine."

Ruby frowned, concerned, and leaned over the counter, causing a few glances thrown her way because who could deny it: Ruby Lucas had the body of a million dollar model.

"What's wrong?"

Emma sighed again, looking as if an invisible dark cloud was hanging over her head and pouring its storm down on her only. It was hard to point out what is wrong when everything either felt right or were in-between the extremities. Even though it happened a few weeks back, Emma still remembered the dinner conversation she had with Regina and Henry on the night she had decided to drink the blurite powder.

She had seen the hurt flash itself in Regina's eyes and of course she had been consumed with guilt, if the guilt about the _other _thing hadn't already drowned her whole. But now that they've passed through that, _this _guilt coupled with worry was literally ("figuratively", Regina would correct) eating her alive.

Looking up at Ruby, Emma tried. "I… I want to bring the relationship between Regina and I to the end."

She watched Ruby's blank expression stare back at her for a few moments before her brown eyes lit up with excitement and she practically grabbed Emma's arm and squealed.

"Oh my god!" Then she quietened herself to a hushed whisper, the joy still evident in her actions. "You're planning to marry her!"

Emma laughed nervously: the joy coming from how her best friend was reacting so positively to the news, and the nerves coming from her not being sure how to ask the favour.

"So when are you going to do _it_?" Ruby's question interrupted Emma's thoughts.

"You see…" Emma reached to lightly scratch the back of her neck, a habit that she did not even notice until Regina pointed it out (and secretly found Emma immensely attractive when she did that but the brunette would _never _admit that out loud). "That's why I need your help…

"What about?"

And so Emma proceeded to tell her about her plan and not a single force on earth could diminish the smile and glee on Ruby's face as she agreed without hesitation. Excitedly, she immediately took out the little pen and notebook from her waitress skirt and began jotting down notes.

"Okay Emma," Ruby grinned. "Here's what we'll do…"

* * *

Regina sat alone in the living room deep in thought, swirling a glass of her famous apple cider. Henry was at the Charming's for a few days leaving the two women to the house alone. Initially, Regina had been ecstatic at the many things she and Emma could do together (most of them involving the bedroom) but much to her disappointment, Emma had other plans. Glancing at the wall clock, Regina sighed as she watched the minute hand reach the half hour. _Eight thirty… I wonder if she's had dinner yet. _

Despite countless attempts at assuring herself that she was happy with Emma and Henry and that she had finally felt the contentment she had so desired, it was a disconcerting fact that Emma had been going out too often and for long periods of time of late.

At first, Regina had not suspected anything; just nodding whenever Emma departed quickly with a chaste kiss and a statement of 'be back before dinner'. But soon curiosity got the better of her and she had asked Emma about it as they lay together in bed, cuddling close.

"Oh it's nothing," Emma had brushed off. "Just some gossiping with Ruby is all."

And whenever Regina opened her mouth to ask some more, Emma would distract her with hot kisses and then inevitably, sex.

Regina poured herself another glass of cider, thinking about the time they visited Granny's just the other day. No doubt Ruby Lucas was known for her dressing, but never did Regina expect Ruby to so blatantly flirt with Emma in front of her and Henry. To her shock and silent rage, Emma had reciprocated in kind.

When they finally got some time alone with Henry having run off somewhere in the diner, Regina had turned to Emma, fuming.

"What is going on between you and Ruby?"

Emma just stared back at her as if Regina had suddenly grown an extra head. "What? Nothing! We're just being, you know, us."

"Being 'us'?" Regina cannot help but snicker, her jealousy was so obvious it was like a thick fog surrounding them. "Fine, go ahead and pretend you weren't just checking out her ass."

This then led into their first argument since the start of their relationship and Regina had not talked to Emma for thirty-six hours straight. Finally, Emma had given in and apologized, swearing there was absolutely _nothing _between her and the waitress.

But now sitting in this empty house with alcohol, Regina let her thoughts run wild and she cursed herself. She had heard stories of insecure people in relationships that eventually led to the crumbling of the relationship itself. She didn't want to be that kind of person but she cannot ignore that uneasy feeling within her.

Staring into space, Regina suddenly snapped into attention with her decision. Quickly settling the glass on the coffee table, she grabbed her car keys and drove to the one place she knew Emma would be.

"Is that all?" Emma surveyed their surroundings, still positive they had left something out. Beside her, Ruby's grin was as wide as the crescent of a moon and she reached out to touch Emma's arm.

"Relax Em," Ruby said. "Everything on the list is here and wow honestly, I never thought it'd look this pretty."

Despite her nerves, Emma cannot help but agree with her friend's words. When she asked the favour from Ruby, she had hoped the tall brunette could just agree to loan the diner to her for this night. But Ruby, being the ever loyal one, gave more than Emma asked for and pitched in with the arrangements and even innovated on it (which was an idea that Emma had not initially been too keen on but agreed afterwards). They had discussed and Ruby did the necessary arrangements for many days, which eventually involved quite a number of people knowing about the situation due to the large amount of work to be done. When she initially learned about this, Emma had been mortified.

"Ruby, are you kidding me?" She almost shrieked. "There was seriously no need to involve the _whole _goddamned town! Now everyone knows I'm gonna propose to Regina and if I get rejected, I swear I'll never ever leave the house again due to the sheer embarrassment."

Ruby had only laughed. "C'mon Ems! It's not exactly _everyone_¸ just think about it… How it will all look it in the end – beautiful, memorable and the sweetest love story to go down in history!"

And so Ruby had managed to convince the blonde once again (who begrudgingly agreed and who just prayed that the tall brunette knows what she is doing).

Today was the final preparation and Emma had helped Ruby closed the diner early, spending the whole late afternoon pushing tables and chairs to the side, leaving only one table set for two in the middle of the diner. They had hung lights with halogen bulbs all over the diner to give it a sort of romantic vibe, and Ruby had placed an antique candelabrum with intricate designs on it in the middle of the table.

"Woah," Emma had gaped when she saw it. "Where did you get that?"

Ruby winked and put a finger to her lips, "I got Belle to borrow it from Gold's shop."

"That bastard," Emma muttered but left the candles as they were.

Now after almost four hours of work, Emma was ready and she glanced nervously at Ruby who only smiled back and patted her friend on the back.

"No worries," Ruby said. "Everything will go off without a hitch."

* * *

Regina pulled up by the diner and sat in the Mercedes, still unsure about her actions. In her haste decision, she had sped all the way to Main Street from her mansion and now that she was here, she was already feeling regret.

_No, _Regina thought with resolution as she stepped out of the car and slammed the door. Approaching the diner's door, she peered in and the scene that greeted her was angering and heartbreaking.

There was her lover with her back to the door, sitting opposite the foxy brunette, and having a candlelit dinner without the food. But food or no food, Regina cannot help but notice how they were laughing and talking so happily. At one point, Ruby had even slapped Emma's forearm playfully, a teasing motion Regina perceived as flirtatious. Fuming she glared at the two but that was when she realized the rest of the diner's décor: a dimly lit setting. This was obviously a date.

Ignoring the hurt and betrayal in her heart, Regina clenched her fist and stormed in the diner. When Ruby saw her, she visibly paled.

"Regina…"

"You don't get to talk!" Regina roared, immediately silencing the other woman. "To think I ever opened myself in front of you only to have you backstabbing me."

Then she turned to Emma.

"And you, I thought…" Regina felt her emotions arising quickly within her, diminishing the anger with tears as her voice cracked.

"I thought you loved me." She said quietly before turning and dashing out of the diner, immediately embarrassed at having broken down so easily.

Emma was instantly on her feet as she called out to the brunette, "Regina!" Then, not bothering to say a word to Ruby, she ran after the brunette.

Regina ignored the calls of Emma from behind and walked faster, ditching her Mercedes altogether. Hugging her coat closer, she cursed silently as she heard running footsteps nearing and then Emma grabbed her arm, effectively spinning her around.

"Regina," she panted, breathless. "Hear me out."

"Why should I?" Regina spat out bitterly.

"Because," Emma paused to catch her breath. "All of that was an act."

At this, Regina frowned but continued her glare on the blonde. "And pray tell the meaning of 'act' in this context, Ms Swan."

Despite the current situation, Emma found herself smirking. "So we're back to 'Ms Swan' again huh, Madame Mayor?"

Regina huffed and tried to walk away but was pulled back into Emma's embrace, who locked her in by wrapping both her arms around the petite brunette.

"Let me go!"

"Nope," Emma said, popping her 'p'. "Not until you hear me out."

Regina tried struggling against Emma's strong bonds but to no avail. They were literally standing in the middle of Main Street now, the dark silhouette of the library looming over them and the wind howling in their faces on this cold fall night, but Regina was too consumed by anger to notice the chill through a small coat she threw on before she left the house. Finally, she only sighed and gave up, holding up both her hands in the air.

"Ten seconds," Regina said with finality.

Emma nodded and opened her mouth.

"ThereasonwhyweputupanactwasbecauseRubywashelpingmeaccomplishwhatistobethegreatestfeatinmylifeandpleaseknowyouareveryimportanttomeandthaIwill-"

Emma paused to inhale another breath. "Neverevereverever_ever_cheatonyou."

When she finished, Emma exhaled and grinned down at Regina, who only stared confused and unconvinced at her.

"What _great feat _is this then?"

"This," Emma replied and just as she said it, their once dark surroundings lighted up.

Christmas lights, which Regina had not noticed before, had been draped around the nearby shops and streetlights. They blinked slowly, changing from red to blue to green then orange at different time intervals creating a slow and tranquil ambience; Regina felt as if she was waking in a dream. Soft music reached their ears and Regina looked around, trying to find its source. But it seemed like it was streaming from all around, diffusing from their surroundings.

Heart beating in her chest, Regina looked back up at Emma into familiar eyes which seemed so green in the lighting. The very same eyes she had been staring into the mirror for almost two weeks, the very same ones looking back at her with such ardor.

"What are you doing?"

The question came out breathless and unsure, Regina's fear and uncertainty betrayed by her voice and she frowned, not wanting to give in so easily.

"If you think you can be forgiven just by a simple light show, that's not going to happen." Regina snapped.

But when Emma took a step back with the smile still etched on her face, Regina immediately missed the contact and the wind wrapped itself around her like a string of ice. Still, she stood rooted to the spot, challenging Emma with a fierce gaze.

"Look," Emma murmured, pointing.

Turning her head to the direction Emma pointed to; Regina felt the breath leave her lungs as the Storybrooke Library lit up, little bright lights tracing the outlining of Storybrooke's tallest building against the dark carpet of night above them, making it look like a castle of the sky.

It felt almost _magical_ and Regina cannot help but shudder with excitement, a tingling feeling at the edge of her fingertips. The once dark and ominous Main Street was now bright and vibrant and Regina cannot help but let the corners of her mouth turn a little up, enjoying the early Christmas feeling. But she still could not fathom why Emma would suddenly throw in such an act; it was almost like she had been preparing for it all along,

Then just as if her mind had been read, the space beneath the clock on the clock tower lit up with four distinct words and Regina felt her heart jump in her chest. If she were a balloon that was being inflated with emotions, Regina was sure she would have burst by now. With tears almost brimming, she turned back toward Emma, who by now was on one knee with a blue glass ring perched between her thumb and index finger.

Emma smiled nervously at her. "Regina… when I first met you I never would have imagined we would _ever _end up this way but fate happened and now, I cannot imagine how I would live if we _never _ended up this way."

Regina brought a hand up to her mouth, muffling the sounds of nerves brought out by her smile and emotions. Emma held up the glass ring and looked back at Regina, the incandescent light that shone on her made Emma look absolutely breathtaking.

"This ring was made from the small flask that once contained the blurite powder. It still had a little left and I asked Blue for this favour to turn it into a ring. It's not that fragile, and I do hope it fits."

Emma then darted her eyes before glancing back nervously, "That's if you accept me… of course."

Regina was bursting with happiness inside. Never in a million years would she guess that Emma would ask her to marry her. Sure they both had their insecurities with marriage and commitment but this was a huge step on Emma's part, to break through her barrier and place herself out in the open. And as unsure as Regina is about the prospect of marriage, with Emma, she was willing to risk it all.

"Emma…"

Emma felt her cheeks burn and fear rising in her chest as she recognized the rejection in Regina's tone. _This is it, _she thought. _This is when the greatest humiliation and disappointment will start. _

"I _really _worry about how Snow is going to react when she sees the town's electricity bill this month."

As if it had only been a transient cloud blocking the sunlight on a particularly sunny day, Emma grinned widely.

"So is that a yes?"

Regina brought Emma up to her feet and smiled, "The only kind of 'yes' I wouldn't give to anyone else."

Wrapping an arm around Emma's waist, Regina pulled the woman flushed against her and kissed her slow and sweet. As cliché as it might sound, Regina could not find the words, even in her extensive vocabulary, to describe the kiss she gave Emma there, the feelings within her, the love pouring out of her.

And Emma kissed back with equal pace, pouring her heart out into it. If kisses were ranked according to celestial status, Emma was sure this would be the God. Oblivious to the both of them, purple smoke had been swirling around them belonging to the most powerful magic of all, as the books say: True Love.

Finally pulling apart, Emma smiled breathlessly and slipped Regina's finger into the sturdy glass ring. It did fit.

"YES!" Emma tilted her head and cupped both her hands around her mouth, shouting into the night sky. "REGINA MILLS IS GOING TO BE ME, EMMA SWAN'S WIFE!"

Laughing, Regina playfully brought Emma's hands down. "You don't need to announce it!"

Suddenly, cheers and applause erupted from around them. The dwarves were whistling and Ruby and Belle high-fived, Granny and a few others standing by the sidelines sharing the happiness. Flushed with embarrassment, Regina turned toward Emma demanding for answers with her eyes.

"Well…" Emma trailed off, smiling sheepishly. "I guess they were the ones who had to be here because they were in charge of the lights."

As if satisfied with the answer, Regina nodded before another headlights of an oncoming car distracted her.

Snow raced out of the car and ran to hug Emma, "I came as soon as Ruby called! I am so happy for you two!"

Regina smiled all the while glaring at Emma, who avoided eye contact and embraced her mother back.

Henry clung onto his mothers and shouted, "We're going to be a family!"

Comforted by her son's presence, Regina kissed Henry on the crown of his head and murmured, "Yes we are."

As they stood there in the middle of Main Street like a family reunion, people began streaming past them and heading towards the diner, yelling their congratulatory remarks to the engaged pair.

"Emma," Regina hissed, pulling her aside as Snow and Charming excused themselves to bring the 'brownies to party', Henry skipping behind them. "What the hell is this? Did you invite the _whole _town to witness your proposal?"

"No..." Emma grinned nervously, unsure of how to break it to Regina. "Ruby may or may not be hosting _yet _another party to celebrate our engagement because I may or may not have been too confident about you accepting me after she may or may not convinced me to carry on with this act… but hey! I was right!"

Emma swallowed as she watched Regina narrow her eyes and grabbed the brunette's hand, "Okay, gotta go celebrate!"

Then Emma broke into a run, laughing as she heard the brunette curse at the sudden force before keeping up to her speed.

"EMMA SWAN!" Regina shrieked but the unmistakable smile can be heard from her voice.

Emma grinned to herself. So what if there was no such thing as a 'happy ending'? Because all that matters in the end, is the one you chose.

**A/N2: Thank you all who read, revi****ewed, followed and favourited! There will be one more chapter and an epilogue and then it will conclude the story. To all those who celebrated, Happy Thanksgiving!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

The chapel was brimming with people despite the fact that it was a Saturday. Blue and her group of fairies were weaving through the crowd taking care of the refreshments as the guests ambled, caught in conversation. Snow let her eyes scan quickly until she found the person she was looking for. Henry was perched on one of the benches, nose buried in a book he held in his hand. As Snow approached her grandson, she cannot help but smile at how cute and dashing Henry looked in his fitting tuxedo.

"Henry, have you checked on your mothers yet?"

Shaking his head, Henry closed his book and grinned sheepishly at his grandmother. "Aye, Cap'n!" He mock saluted before scampering away, leaving Snow smiling fondly behind him.

"Hi, honey."

A familiar scent washed over her and the strong build of her husband wrapped her from behind as a kiss was planted on her cheek. Snow closed her eyes and leaned into the embrace before spinning around to face him.

"Are all the guests here yet?"

Charming nodded. "More or less. How're the brides?"

"I've sent Henry to check on them." Snow said, moving to sit on the bench, Charming joining her.

"Funny, right?" Charming broke the silence. "How everything that has happened eventually led us to where we are right now."

Snow hummed, engaged in her thoughts. It really was funny, throwing in a tinge of ironic. Regina; who had once been her role model turned enemy and threat, who had once sworn to kill her and vice versa, who had once could not utter her name without a growl, is going to marry her daughter. To an average person, it might sound insane. But weren't the world's greatest feats and miracles a little bit crazy?

It was true that Snow had strongly objected the relationship when she first found out. She had been livid as well, that Charming seemed to have no qualms about his daughter and the Evil Queen dating.

"How could you?" Snow had shrieked once they returned to the apartment on the night of the party Ruby had hosted to celebrate the 'get together of Emma and Regina'. "It's wrong!"

Charming raised an eyebrow. "Why? Because they're two women?"

Snow stared back at him as if that was a fact she had not considered before. "No! Because Regina tried to kill us and did you forget why the curse was cast?"

At Charming's silence Snow had rolled her eyes. "To take away our happy endings!"

Charming only sighed and moved to hug his wife. "Snow, I get where you're coming from. But can you really stop something that is bound to happen anyway?"

Snow had not understood then, only focused on channeling her anger toward Regina and trying her best to change Emma's stubborn mind by making unrequited calls and texts. But now, it was still amazing how she was here in her prettiest dress and waiting to attend the wedding ceremony of her daughter. It took Emma's near death experience to finally open Snow's eyes to what they had been deliberately avoided embracing, and of course Snow had been consumed with guilt.

It was sad really; like not watering that vase of roses in your living room because it was believed that the beauty of roses would last forever and then reflecting on your vile actions as you wrap the withered flowers nicely and throwing them six feet deep, in hope that maybe they'll sprout fresh roses. If aliens exist and if they were to come down to Earth to do a thorough research on humans, Snow bet they would scratch their heads at why humans cried in the aftermath of loss when they made no initial efforts to prevent a case of future regret.

Wrapping her fingers over Charming's, Snow smiled at him.

"It _is _funny," she softly said. "But if it wasn't, how would such a great story come about?"

* * *

"Oh my god!" Ruby gushed at the woman in front of her when she stepped into one of the rooms in the church. "Emma, you look _so_ beautiful."

The tall brunette took in the sight of her blonde friend; Emma had on a strapless, corset wedding gown that she, as maid of honour, had chosen with her. It had a white corsage sewn onto the left side of the corset ("So that your heart will always remain bloomed," the lady at the shop had winked) before the smooth and silk material flowed down, sweeping the floor behind her.

"Do you think Regina will like it?" Emma glanced up nervously from her place in front of the mirror at Ruby, who cannot stop grinning.

"I don't _think _so, I _know _so."

Belle, who had been taking care of Emma's blonde curls and styling them in a way that they hung from one side of Emma's face, nodded along. "She'll love it, Emma."

Ruby walked up to the two and patted her best friend on the back. "Don't let the nerves get to you, Ems."

Emma nodded and smiled gratefully at Ruby through the mirror. To be honest, she knew she wouldn't have gotten this far without the help of Ruby. She had already been grateful enough to her that she had practically planned how the whole marriage proposal will go and now the brunette wanted to pitch in with the wedding preparations by self anointing as maid of honour cum wedding planner. Of course such a huge event required the need of a sidekick and Belle was roped in. The two, with a little help from Snow, had immediately gotten started on the planning just one day after the engagement party. Emma had not been involved in _any _of it (the poor girl had no idea) until one week before the wedding when Snow and Ruby appeared on Regina's doorstep.

"We're here to get Emma," Ruby had announced, already dumping most of Emma's clothes in a duffel bag and Snow dragging a confused Emma toward the car, leaving a piqued Regina by the doorstep at the sudden turn of events.

It eventually turned out that part of Ruby's scheme to "make the wedding more memorable" included separating the two women and making them not see the other for a week until the day of the wedding. Emma had grouched but still managed to survive in the apartment without Regina through twenty-four hour texting and long late night phone calls.

Throughout the week, Ruby and Belle had been efficient in their duties and also with the cooperation of many others, the arrangements of the wedding had been completed at fast tempo with careful steps. It's times like this that Emma finally understood the meaning of friendship, something she had dutifully denied herself to avoid the harsh truth of people leaving.

But now, she was here with probably the two closest friends she had in Storybrooke. And most importantly, with family.

Just then, the door flew open and was banged shut almost as immediately as the whirlwind, better known as Henry Mills, came flying in.

"Wow," he breathed when he saw his birth mother, whose hair was already finished and done up, stand before him. "Emma, you're so pretty!"

Emma grinned at him before opening her arms out for a hug, which Henry gladly crushed his little self into. "Thanks kid! Where's your mom?"

"No no no," Ruby interrupted their conversation, wagging her finger in Emma's face. "No seeing the other bride until at the altar."

"Are you kidding?" Emma whined. "It's been like, centuries since I last saw her."

Ruby rolled her eyes and Henry giggled.

"The time will come soon enough," Belle winked as she handed Emma the earrings and bracelet that complimented the gown.

"I'll help you check on her!" Henry piped up, already heading toward the door.

"Tell your mother I love her!" Emma called behind him.

Henry grinned before replying, "Tell her that yourself later on!" Then he sped as fast as he could to the other room at the other end of the church where he knew his brunette mother was.

* * *

Regina paced the room, wringing her hands together nervously. Today was the big day and honestly, she had been having withdrawal symptoms which started just ten minutes ago. Of course she loved Emma with all her being and she could never be happier with where she was right now. But as history goes, there are two types of brides: the kind who remains positively jubilant throughout and the kind who _was _initially jubilant and then starts questioning 'what if' before getting a nervous breakdown, the former happening in probably less than five percent of the entire human population. She had not seen Emma in a week and frankly, it was scaring her much more than she expected to be seeing her again the next time by the altar.

_Damned Ruby Lucas for wanting to blow things up, _Regina thought but deep down she knew she was grateful for the waitress to be doing all these for her and Emma. A 'thank you' is in tow, but that will come years later. Maybe after Ruby finishes planning for her and Emma's first baby shower.

As she sat looking dazed in front of the mirror (Belle having already dressed and done her up an hour ago) the door to her captivity (as she calls it) opened and the same whirlwind tumbled in and startled her.

"Mom!"

The unmistakable sound of her son's voice was like a chime to her ears and she let him hug her tightly, even though her movements were somewhat restricted due to the design of her wedding dress. After the embrace, Henry took a step back and grinned widely.

"Wow Mom, you look just as beautiful as Emma."

"You've seen her?" The eagerness in her voice betrayed her feelings inside and Regina cleared her throat as she watched her son's smirk widened.

"I mean," she tried again with a more neutral tone. "You've met Emma?"

Henry laughed at his mother's efforts. "There is no need to pretend, Mom! You're marrying Emma _today _and everyone knows how much you guys miss each other."

He stalked over to the dressing table and helped himself to the box of chocolates that Belle had left for Regina, their cries to be eaten having been ignored until now. Then, he turned toward his mother and reached for her hand with his own.

"Don't worry, Mom," Henry smiled. "Emma is the _only _one for you."

At her son's confidence, Regina smiled and pulled him into another hug, her tears threatening to fall. It felt like a long time ago how Henry had been this young and angry boy, constantly pitting himself against her and calling her 'the Evil Queen'. But now, he was this sensible and growing eleven-year-old and Regina was proud to call Henry her son.

"It's time to go," Henry said, glancing at his Ben 10 watch. He held out his arm like a gentleman and Regina took it, smiling nervously back down at him.

_Well, here goes._

* * *

_This is it. _

Emma fidgeted nervously as she stood in front of the closed door, Snow and Charming by either side of her. Any moment now, Ruby will give the signal and the door will open.

Belle had suggested they stray from tradition by letting the two brides enter the sanctuary through the two opposite side doors; Emma from one and Regina from the other until they reached the altar together. Snow and Charming would be the one walking Emma while Henry would be the one with his mother.

It was eating at her nerves, frankly, and Emma was clutching at her dress so tightly she feared it was going to rip. Feeling a hand slip into hers, she looked into her father's blue eyes. His gentle smile reflected on her face and she felt the comfort ease into her.

"We love you," he softly said, moving to kiss the crown of her head.

On her left, Snow smiled and moved to hug her daughter. "And we love who you love too."

They stayed in an embrace for a while before a soft knock came from the other side of the door and Ruby's head poked in.

"It's time."

Taking a deep breath, Emma looked toward her parents who only nodded in sync. Heart in her mouth, she took the first step and walked into commitment.

* * *

Henry looked up at his brunette mother, who bit his lip as she stared transfixed onto a spot on the wooden door in front of them. Gently squeezing her hand, he spoke.

"Are you nervous, Mom?"

Regina looked down at her son's brown eyes. How could she explain to an eleven-year-old the kind of emotions running through you when what lies behind that door is _everything _in your future? She was no doubt, bubbling with excitement and happiness. But it was so incredibly overwhelming she felt nauseous at the same time. She felt ready and scared, a common contradiction that Belle had described as "the fight-or-flight instinct in brides". Steadying herself, she squeezed Henry's hand back.

"No," she replied and it was an honest answer. "Not when I know it is Emma I will see after we step through that door."

As if on cue, the door gently creaked open and Belle smiled at the bride.

"It's time."

* * *

It was just like any other ordinary day in the sleepy town of Storybrooke. Or probably just an ordinary day to _some _people.

Their respective doors opened simultaneously and both the gazes of the brides immediately locked before they even took more than two steps.

Emma could not help herself; she stopped mouth agape and stared. And stared, and stared. Regina had on a tight fitting white dress that hugged her voluptuous curves which loosened a bit at her legs before flowing down after her knees and just barely brushed the floor. On her short brunette hair was a white corsage clipped to it, similar like the one Emma had on her dress. All the definition of beauty that Emma had read in books and poetry washed out of Emma as she looked at her wife-to-be, because _that_ was pure beauty at its finest. Emma didn't know how long she stopped and grinned like an idiot, but she finally remembered to move her legs when Snow gently urged her on.

Walking toward her, Regina had on the widest smile just by looking at her wife-to-be. She knew how Emma hated to be labelled anything, especially 'the Saviour' or 'Princess'. But now, she looked the epitome of a princess who saves. _Someone who saved me from myself, _Regina silently added. Gripping the bouquet of flowers, Regina knew every step she took was one more step leaving the past. It was incredible how the feeling of love came back to her so unexpectedly when she thought she would be devoid of the feeling forever. It was _destined. _

The two women kept their eyes on each other, their smiles so wide they forgotten how _not _smiling was like. Their feet came to a stop in front of Archie, who donned a priest's robe. Suddenly one week of not seeing each other and finally meeting in such settings had Emma's vocabulary flushed into the ocean. There were just so many things to say but no words to put it into. Finally, she settled with the one thing that came to her mind.

"Hi." Emma whispered, as if she would break the fragility of the moment were she an octave louder.

"I miss you," Regina blurted out, unable to control her emotions any further. She smiled somewhat in relief as Emma smiled back, reaching out to entwine the fingers of one hand with hers.

"Me too," Emma replied. "You look beautiful."

Regina stepped closer until they were only a whisper apart. "And so do you."

As Archie read off the script, Emma watched almost in wonder at the woman in front of her. Never had she thought she could feel so much, but this woman managed to prove her wrong. It must be Fate.

"Regina Mills, do you take Emma Swan as your lawfully wedded wife?"

Regina studied the hazel eyes boring into hers. Never had she felt so certain about anything in her life, and she nodded firmly.

"I do."

"Emma Swan, do you take Regina Mills as your lawfully wedded wife?"

_Hell yes, _was what Emma's mind screamed but she remained composed and licked her lips.

"I do."

Archie smiled at the two of them, taking a step back. "Ladies, you may kiss your bride."

And not a single force on Earth could stop the skip in Emma's heart or trembling of Regina's hand as they smashed their lips together and molded their bodies into each other, the guests cheering and clapping.

* * *

It was just like any other ordinary day in the sleepy town of Storybrooke. Or probably just an ordinary day to _some _people.

Today, the Church of Storybrooke was packed with people and the sanctuary; usually empty save for Sundays, now had its benches lined with friends and family as they gathered to witness the wedding of Emma Swan and Regina Mills.

He slipped in, silent and with stealth as he quickly took an empty seat. Although he was well near the back of the sanctuary, he witnessed the entire thing almost as clear as if he were watching it from the priest's eyes. He watched as the brides took slow strides toward the other and smiled wide for he felt it like a charge pulsating through the air.

He knew better than everyone else in that sanctuary how deeply the women felt for each other for he could feel it. Call it a gift since young, or a talent, but the feeling was fervent and filled with ardor as Emma Swan and Regina finally approached each other by the altar. It was as strong as the pulse beneath his wrist and as conscious as he was about the works of fate and destiny. _Empathy, _he was what he had been chosen for.

As the guests stood and clapped, some even cheering when the brides kissed, Col stood and clapped along as well.

_Atta boy, _Col thought smiling, slinking away before anyone had the chance to notice his presence.

* * *

The bedroom was dark when Emma stepped in, the only light source coming from the few candles that had been set up around the room. There was an unmistakable scent of apples and Emma recognized it as the lotion Regina applies on her skin every night. Gently closing the door, she crossed the room to the sitting silhouette on the bed.

"Congratulations," Emma murmured, pulling her wife into a hug. In her own body, she was taller than Regina and somehow, she suddenly missed the feeling of being the shorter one.

Regina buried her face in Emma's neck, her silk robe a smooth texture on Emma's skin. "Why congratulations?"

"On your wedding."

"But I'm married to you," Regina pulled back to look into Emma's eyes, confused.

"Exactly," Emma smirked. "Congratulations to marrying the most awesome person in this town."

At this, Regina gave a low chuckle and leaned in to kiss Emma.

"Not the most awesome person in this town," she finally said when air drove a wedge between them. "The most awesome person in my world."

Emma grinned back at her before she laughed.

"Oh my God, somebody call the reporters!" Emma feigned shock. "Regina Mills just used the word 'awesome'."

Then she looked back down at her lover, "I can't believe I made you say that."

Regina only smirked and traced a fingernail along Emma's collarbone. "Oh my dear, I think you can make me say _much _more."

Emma's innocent grin slowly dissipated as her hazel eyes darkened tenfold with lust. The sexual tension between them was fully charged as Regina held the staring competition, her own eyes appearing almost black in the dim light. Finally it ended when Emma pulsed forward and smashed her lips against the brunette's in a searing kiss that possessed nothing like the one they previously shared.

Heart fluttering, Regina brought her one hand up to cup Emma's cheek and the other wrapping around the blonde's waist to keep her in place as she shifted the both of them backwards, never breaking the embrace. When she felt the edge of the soft mattress bump against the back of her legs, Regina collapsed onto the bed, bringing Emma along on top of her.

As Emma broke the kiss to press open mouth kisses from Regina's neck to her collarbone, Regina suddenly snapped into consciousness from her previous lust-filled trance and in one swift movement, flipped the both of them around so that she was now leaning over the flushed blonde.

"If we're going to do this," Regina husked. "We're doing it _my _way."

Just as she lowered her head to the exposed skin above Emma's t shirt, Regina was stopped by a finger under her chin.

"Why?"

Gently pushing the blonde's finger away, Regina only placed a small peck on her wife's cheek. "Just let me finish what I failed to start the other time."

Acquiescing, the blonde sat up, allowing Regina to pull the fabric off her. Much to Emma's unspoken delight, Regina was completely naked underneath that robe of hers and it took all of Emma's self-control to not switch their positions and take Regina hard and fast.

Not surprisingly, Regina liked it rough in the bedroom. After Emma had shed her of her robe, she roughly pulled the blonde's shorts and panties down, leaving them both flushed naked against the other. Emma shuddered at the raw feeling of their naked skin pressed together. It was exhilarating, like a promise inked to their skin with every moan and sigh elicited because of Regina's ministrations on her body.

She cried out unabashedly when Regina bit down hard on her neck and sucked fervently, knowing that they had the mansion to themselves. It was sure to leave a mark, Emma knew, but it thrilled her to be claimed by Regina Mills. Moving down, Regina ravaged the pale skin underneath her tongue and hummed in content whenever Emma gave a surprised cry or hiss in pleasure.

"Lower," Emma pleaded, lifting her hips off the bed toward Regina's in an attempt to gain friction.

"Not until I say so," Regina's voice was a near growl, deepened by the intense lust rushing through her veins.

She moved back up and took a pink nipple in her mouth and coaxed it into a hardened peak with her tongue and teeth, her other hand reaching up to massage the neglected breast. Regina could feel herself getting wetter with every action planted on her wife's skin and she unconsciously straddled Emma's left thigh and started rubbing her center against it, leaving a wet trail.

"Oh God…" Emma whimpered as the throbbing between her legs started to become an ache. "Regina, please…"

Smirking against her skin, Regina decided to let her wife off and started moving south, Emma's hand an eager guide wrapped in her brown locks. Reaching the wet center, she blew gently on the exposed sex, causing Emma to squirm. Then in an unexpected motion, Regina plunged two fingers deep into Emma.

"Fuck Regina!" Emma's surprise gasp came out as a hiss as she gripped the brunette's head and pushed her, the burning desire within her become a need.

Herself being unable to take it any longer, Regina took Emma's engorged clit into her mouth and sucked hard, holding the other woman's hips in place as the blonde jerked at the action. To Regina's pleasure, Emma's thrashing caused the blonde's thigh to move deliciously against her own dripping sex and Regina reveled in the brink of falling off the edge.

Panting, Regina slowed down her movements and caught her wife's gaze above her. Emma's face was flushed red and her breathing uneven and Regina smirked.

"Come for me," she murmured and then rubbed Emma's swollen center while pushing three fingers into her wife with increased speed, herself grinding faster on Emma's thigh.

They came simultaneously, Emma with a loud cry and arms around the brunette as Regina fell on top of her, exhausted and satisfied.

They lay in silence for a few moments, chests heaving and feeling their breathing move in sync with the other. In her post orgasm haze, tranquil transcended her entire being as Regina closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being physically close to Emma. Emma's body was even more beautiful when viewed through her own eyes and her soul bursting with light through the dark room as Regina brought her over the edge.

Turning Regina's head to face her, Emma placed a slow and lingering kiss on her wife's lips, tasting the remnants of her own arousal on Regina's tongue.

"Regina Mills," Emma breathed when they pulled apart. "I love you."

_It must be destined._

Regina smiled up at the blonde as she snuggled further into the woman, the covers already brought and wrapped around them. True, she had never been a firm believer in fate, destiny or true love for that matter. But studying the woman in front of her, the peaceful expression mixed with close eyes and easy breathing, it was hard to picture where she would be if she were not with Emma.

"I love you too, Emma Swan."

**A/N: And here it is, the last chapter of this story! But fret not, there is **_**still **_**an epilogue coming up soon. Since school is out for the holidays, I've got time on my hands now. Thank you to **_**all **_**who have read, followed, favourited and reviewed! You people have really been motivating.**


	16. Epilogue

_Epilogue _

The Elder sat at the head of the long table, patient and waiting. Looking around however, his compatriots seem to exude a different kind of attitude.

"Elder," the current Eleven complained. "Don't you think it is very irresponsible for the new Twelve to keep us waiting?"

"I agree," Six nodded his head. "We _are _the seniors after all."

The Elder fought the urge to roll his eyes at their infantile behaviour. No doubt it had been a century and twenty years before, when he was the new and inexperienced Twelve then. But he could never forget the dirty looks shot his way when he made his first late arrival to the Grand Hall. Being chosen to be part of the elders and brought into immortality was one thing, but being chosen at a young age was another. He remembered being unsure and insecure; sure, he was the youngest when he was the new twelfth elder. But he remained the youngest even as he ascended to Eleventh, and Tenth and so on. It seems being the first of something required personal sacrifices, even if his position (if you could call it that) was not what he asked for.

But his insecurities had been short lived, for the man that was the Elder in the ten years when he was still the new twelfth became like a godfather to him. Maybe he was lucky that he became part of the elders at the start of a new century, a period which required the most important decisions to be made, for he let himself got roped in with the works quickly. No doubt he was young, a trait commonly associated with terms such as 'lacking' or 'amateur', but he was courageous and willing to take risks as well. Maybe that was why he could maintain a strong camaraderie with the Elder reigning when he was just the twelfth.

Just then, the large door screeched open and the new twelfth hurried in. The unmistakable blur of ginger locks came to view as the hood hung loosely behind the new twelfth, who placed herself nervously at the end of the table opposite the Elder.

"I'm sorry," came her meek apology.

"You're not even wearing your hood?" Two retorted, as if that was the most important thing right now.

"Enough," The Elder said, bringing a hand to slap the oak table to get attention. "Haven't you all been the twelfth before? Haven't you all felt insecure and unsure of your abilities when you first sit yourself at this table? Just because you've already went through that meagre amount of years at this table does not mean that you have the right to criticize someone else you refer to as of 'lower ranking'."

Then he turned toward the redhead lady, a gentle smile on his face. "It is quite alright, Twelve. Even though it has been a long time for me, I do know how highly strung it can be during the first meeting."

The young lady returned the kind gesture with a small smile and the Elder got ready to start. Much to the annoyance of the others, the Elder gave a brief introduction of the Book of Prophecies to Twelve, who only nodded gratefully and tried her best to comprehend.

The time passed quickly as he brought them through the events that are to happen in the next ten years and how they will change accordingly as a repercussion of actions taken and decisions made in the previous ten years. Even though it is his first reigning year, he was confident and familiar; a definite change from his previous ways years ago.

When the time came to finally wrap things up, he dismissed the rest with a nod of his head and got ready to leave himself.

"If I may, Elder, I have a query." The female voice behind him got his attention.

Spinning around, the Elder hid his surprise and nodded.

"The people who were transported to the other land due to the previous century's prophecy, are their destinies still decided by us?"

Subtly studying the redhead lady, the Elder gave a small smile. Oh how she reminded him of himself a hundred and twenty years ago, young and curious even toward the same subject.

"They are still considered part of this land, but we don't decide their destinies," he replied. "Destiny will decide itself for them."

At the new Twelve's confused look, he continued.

"You see, we only decide the major events that will most likely happen and are mutually exclusive with Fate and Destiny. The individuals themselves are solely responsible for their actions and decisions."

"But if we decide the major events, isn't that already their Destiny?"

The Elder gave a low chuckle. She _really _did resemble a younger him. "Firstly, you must understand the difference between Fate and Destiny. Destiny is where you find yourself in the end; Fate is the sequence of events that leads you there. Sometimes in life, we encounter what I like to call 'loopholes'. It's not exactly cheating Fate, but it brings you to your true Destiny."

The Elder walked toward the Book which was kept stored in the glass case in the middle of the Grand Hall and the redhead followed him with sure steps.

"Everything in this Book has to happen because it has already been decided by us. But what happens before the prophesized event can lead to a different ending _after _the prophesized event."

He turned back toward the twelfth, who had been listening intently, and smiled. "Tell me, what are you chosen for?"

"I question," she answered, unfazed. "And I find the answers."

The Elder nodded. "A philosopher, I see. Well you might not understand now, but maybe somewhere in the future, you might come across an event that makes you strive to find a 'loophole'."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because it is your job, it is the reason for your existence." The Elder replied before he gently made his exit, leaving the young Twelve to ponder over his words.

* * *

The Elder made his familiar trek through the sea of trees in the woods until the small cottage came to view in a secluded clearing. Approaching the door, he knocked, knowing his presence would be expected. On cue, the wooden door swung open and he was greeted by a huge grin.

"Ah there he is!" Came the shout and a tight embrace. "My favourite Twelve."

The Elder laughed and returned the hug to his first Elder. "Might I remind you, that I am the current Elder now."

The erstwhile elder raised his brows. "Wow, time flies. Come in, lad. I'm just cooking some soup!"

The current Elder stepped into the warmth of the cottage, shedding his cloak and coming to stretch out the small couch as the older man went to get the soup. It had been close to forty years since he had last seen Nicolas and he had initially feared the older man had forgotten their deal to meet up (if he ever came back) when he had set off to visit the lands.

Nicolas came in and settled comfortably opposite him, two soups placed before them.

"So tell me," the older man grinned. "What has happened since I stepped down?"

The Elder reached forward for a taste of the soup. _Mushroom. _"I'm sure you know what happened for eighty years after you stepped down as Elder, Nicolas."

"Oh please," the other man scoffed, waving his hand. "_Only _forty years of not seeing each other and you're back to formalities? Call me Col."

"But you never call me by my name," the Elder mock pouted, feeling like a son in the presence of his father.

Col laughed. "Still the same, I see."

They shared a comfortable silence, much like the many ones they shared when they went fishing together before Col made his trip. Conversation inserted itself between these silences and soon both men found themselves engaged in chatter, their soups forgotten on the old table between them.

"So how has immortality been treating you?" The Elder asked.

"Nothing much," Col shrugged. "The past forty years that I have been gone I joined a pirate ship and we travelled far."

"No way," the Elder gaped.

"Could not believe it myself but heck, I got so much time so why not? But I must say," Col looked up at the younger man. "You have indeed done a good job."

It took a second for the words to register in his head before the current Elder understood the older man's meaning.

"Thank you," he earnestly replied, heart swelling with pride. "I would not have tried if I knew I would fail."

At this, Col burst out laughing. "Still the proud ol' lad, aren't you?"

The Elder only winked, finishing the last of his cold soup. "I guess that is how the story concludes, then."

Noticing the visible dimming of light, he looked out.

"The sun is setting," Col said, following the younger man's line of gaze. "You should better get going before it gets dark."

The Elder nodded and rose. "So is our fishing outings still on now that you are back?"

"Definitely, but maybe hunting this time. I am quite sick of the sea."

The Elder smiled and made his move toward the door before he was stopped by Col's question.

"So what is your name, lad?"

He spun around, somewhat hurt but fought against showing it. "You really forgot my name, Col?"

Col chuckled in earnest. "No, I just like the way you say it."

The younger man grinned, blue eyes sparking. "Daemon, Daemon Sparks."

* * *

Daemon hugged his cloak tighter to his frame as he hiked up the cliff. Ever since he got back from the other land, he had found himself at this spot in multiple occasions. In truth, he had been reluctant to leave the queer town of Storybrooke. But alas he had to, or he would be noticed missing and interfering with the events in the Book, a consequence worth dire punishments.

The food in Storybrooke might be peculiar (albeit pleasant), but the people there were no different than the ones here. Daemon exhaled into the cold and watched as the pale swirls of smoke danced in the air around him before disappearing in the background of white.

Being the first in this land born of True Love had its perks.

When he first came to Storybrooke (after _finally_ managing to create a fissure big enough for him to fit through instead of the size of a mere rabbit), he had recognized one of his kinds right away: Emma Swan. As clear as he was about the body swap, he had still thankfully managed not to slip up by calling the brunette 'Emma', something that he deserved a pat on the back for he always had the proclivity to miscall people's names. It had taken vague answers and direct questions to push Emma Swan to come to the right decision but it was definitely worth it.

Still, everything always had its contrasting sides.

His subconscious had been nagging at him ever since his arrival and he, at some point, had finally given in and used his magic. That was when he started to see Ruby Lucas in a different light. Sure, he could see each person's respective True Love and it was sometimes fun to see them interact without that knowledge (like in the case of Emma and Regina). But when it came down to Ruby's, it broke his heart.

Daemon closed his eyes and envisioned an alternate future: him and Ruby in Storybrooke with a daughter, probably. He could find a job as a fisherman, just like his father, or maybe a writer. They could celebrate anniversaries and birthdays at Granny's Diner, maybe invite Emma and Regina too or whoever who wants to come. But as the vision died down, he opened his eyes and sighed.

It was sad really; like when you walk in the same direction as someone else but you miss each other. A mismatched derived from the difference in time, both literally and figuratively. There was a word for this, Daemon believed. _Desencontro. _But what actions did, was done; what decisions decided, was made. Regret will only be a willing punishment, an apology unsaid.

Daemon looked up toward the sky and at the setting sun. He thought about the new Twelve, about her fiery red hair and her purpose.

_Now this would be a question worth getting an answer for, _he thought as he remembered the words of a conversation long passed. Even after he had left Storybrooke, even after every visit to this cliff while making his way down, Daemon could never truly fathom why he found such a passing question so intriguing. Maybe some things were just never meant to be solved, just like how other things were just meant to be.

Or, Daemon figured. Maybe some stories were never meant to be told, just like his and Ruby's. Or like the sun's.

_Have you ever wondered why the sun taunts us with darkness after knowing we can't catch him beyond the horizon?_

_**THE END.**_

**A/N: Hey guys! So, we have reached the end of this story. Thank you all who have journeyed with me and stayed till the end. I hoped all of you have enjoyed this fic just as much as how I have found you to be lovely and motivating and yes, I'm also looking at you, the silent and reading ones. I just want to add on the **_**Desencontro **_**word: I learnt about this word after reading a fic entitled with the same word by Bond Jane (she's an amazing author, by the way) and the meaning of it impacted me personally and I fell in in love with it so I decided to string it into my story. You guys can go check it out if you'd like!**

**It has been a pleasure writing for all of you! I wish you all the best in whatever you're doing and till the next story! **


End file.
